D&D: Destino y Determinación
by Hilord17
Summary: Alexander Woodgate. Chara Dreemurr. Dos humanos totalmente distintos que actualmente están luchando y dándolo todo para superar los obstáculos en sus vidas, cumplir sus objetivos y arreglar sus problemas. Dos seres que normalmente no se conocerían de ninguna manera posible...pero a veces hasta el mismo infinito debe hacer una excepción.
1. I: Reunión

**[¡Hola! Hilord17 al habla.**

 **Bienvenidos a D &D: Destino y Determinación. Esto no es nada más que una pequeña historia que tuvo su florecimiento debido al aburrimiento y a la coincidencia de un evento en ambas historias. Esto es totalmente personal, y es algo que he hecho en mi tiempo libre (y es en parte la razón por la que he tardado mucho más en subir cosas.)**

 **Si bien es una historia que he comenzado a crear por entretenimiento, a diferencia de lo que muchos creerían, esta historia SI es canónica tanto en Fatum como en Felltale (De hecho en Fatum ya fue confirmado que ocurrió).**

 **Si la idea y temática de la historia les atráe, les pido que le den una oportunidad y una leída. En un principio lo quería hacer un One-Shot, pero con lo que llevo, es necesario dividirlo en capítulos, o sería muy tedioso. (Ya estoy trabajando en el capítulo 2).**

 **Para dejar en claro, esta historia ocurre durante el capítulo 56 de Fatum, y el capítulo 6 de Felltale, por lo que es recomendable que se haya avanzado hasta dichos capítulos para tener mejor conocimiento de lo que ocurra en esta historia.**

 **Les invito a dejar un review con su opnión/crítica una vez que hayan leído el capítulo. No planeo que tenga tantos capítulos. A lo más creo que tendrá 3, pero veremos como va la cosa.**

 **Espero que tengan una entretenida lectura.]**

* * *

 **D &D: Destino y Determinación - Capítulo I: Reunión.**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Uggghhh…"

Alexander sintió el frio en el suelo, lo suficiente como para comenzar a despertar.

"…"

"(Un segundo.)"

Alexander inmediatamente abrió los ojos, al percatarse de un detalle importante que estaba pasando por alto.

"(Yo estaba durmiendo en mi habitación. En la posada de Hope Grass.)"

Se levantó, quedando en posición india mientras intentaba ver el lugar en donde estaba.

"(Entonces… ¿Por qué estoy en el suelo?)"

Alexander comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. El lugar se veía oscuro, ya que más adelante todo se veía en negro. El espacio que tenía alrededor y en las cercanías era el único que tenía iluminación, ya que había unos hongos azules que extrañamente emitían un brillo, y que si bien no iluminaban mucho, al menos brillaban lo suficiente como para brindar luz.

"¿Dónde…estoy?"

(¡Oh! ¡Te levantaste-kupo!)

Alexander reaccionó de inmediato, al reconocer la voz de quien le hablaba.

"¿Mogu?"

(Así es-kupo. Me tenías preocupado.)

Alexander notó entonces que la voz del pequeño Moguri no se escuchaba de manera interna como siempre, sino que se escuchaba de manera externa, como si estuviera cerca de él, específicamente a su derecha.

"Pareciera como si estuvieras…" Alexander se detuvo, al mirar a su derecha.

Ahí estaba.

Su buen amigo Moguri, flotando con el uso de sus alas purpuras y teniendo su reconocida apariencia.

"¿Por qué…puedo verte?" preguntó el humano al salir de su pequeño trance.

(Es justamente lo que quería decirte-kupo.) dijo Mogu con una expresión seria. (Aún estás inconsciente-kupo.)

"¿Inconsciente? Eso…eso quiere decir…" dijo el humano mientras se levantaba completamente. "¿Qué aún estoy dormido?"

(Exacto-kupo.)

En ese momento, Alexander notó otro detalle importante, y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente dicho detalle de inmediato.

(No está aquí-kupo)

"¿Cómo que no está aquí?" preguntó Alexander.

(Intenté buscarla también cuando aún no reaccionabas aquí-kupo.) dijo Mogu. (Dory no está aquí.)

"(¿Dory? ¿Estás ahí?)" preguntó mentalmente Alexander.

No hubo respuesta.

"(¡Dory! ¡Responde!)"

No hubo respuesta.

"(¡DORY!)"

Nuevamente, no hubo respuesta alguna.

"Rayos…" dijo Alexander algo enojado. Volvió a ver el área en donde estaban, calmándose un poco.

"No sé qué está pasando Mogu, pero es mejor que estemos alerta." dijo el humano. "Esta oscuridad hace que recuerde lo que pasó en Sunny Town…"

(De acuerdo-kupo.)

.

.

.

.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… _¿Qué…pasó?"_

Chara finalmente había despertado. Estaba en el suelo, cosa que de inmediato no le pareció bien, y se levantó enseguida.

 _* ¡Frisk!_

 _* Frisk de inmediato le responde a Chara que está bien._

 _* Que bien. Temía que te hubiera pasado algo y…un segundo._

Chara notó algo extraño. Sintió a Frisk, pero no como una presencia interna, sino como algo que estaba cerca de él. Miró a su derecha, pero no vio nada. Al ver a la izquierda, la sorpresa hizo que por unos segundos, y momentáneamente, quedara moderadamente boquiabierto.

" _Frisk…puedo verte."_

 _* Frisk se da cuenta de que puede ver a Chara de frente, y comienza a ver su aspecto._

Efectivamente, Frisk estaba ahí. Chara tenía el control del cuerpo de Frisk, pero ahora Frisk también estaba al lado del humano, teniendo exactamente la misma apariencia, con la diferencia de que Frisk tenía su clásico rostro con los ojos cerrados. Extrañamente, también parecía que tanto su piel como vestimenta se veían más grisáceas. Además…

 _Frisk… ¿Estás…acaso estás flotando?"_ preguntó Chara realmente sorprendido.

 _* Frisk se sorprende al ver que efectivamente está flotando. Intentó caminar, teniendo éxito._

" _Que extraño…es como si fueras un fantasma, pero sigues teniendo el movimiento de un humano."_ dijo Chara. _"También tienes una leve opacidad. Pareces un espíritu."_

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Chara que sucede._

" _No lo sé Frisk."_ dijo Chara. _"Lo único que recuerdo, es que estábamos durmiendo en la posada de Snowdin, preparándonos para nuestro duelo con Papyrus."_

Chara intentó tocar a Frisk, pero falló, al ver que su brazo atravesó el cuerpo.

" _Como lo imaginaba. Tu cuerpo no es sólido. Tienes características de fantasma. Esto es muy extraño…"_

 _* Frisk le preguntó a Chara si sabía dónde estaban._

" _Honestamente Frisk…no lo sé."_ le dijo Chara mientras miraba a su alrededor. _"Pero lo mejor es que comencemos a movernos. Este lugar no me gusta para nada."_

Frisk comenzó a observar de manera más detallada el lugar. Parecía un bosque, porque estaba lleno de árboles y maleza. Estaba un tanto oscuro, por lo que era posible que estuviera de noche.

" _La oscuridad de este lugar me está recordando extrañamente al laboratorio de Alphys…al verdadero laboratorio."_ dijo Chara.

.

.

.

.

"Debe haber alguna manera de poder aumentar nuestra visión…"

Alexander seguía analizando su entorno. Lo único que se podía ver claramente, eran esos hongos azules que emitían un ligero brillo. Todo lo demás era inexplicablemente en negro.

"(Si estamos aún dormidos…explicaría el por qué todo lo demás está completamente negro, ya que no tiene lógica.)"

(Pero… ¿Cómo avanzaremos-kupo?) preguntó Mogu.

"No lo sé." dijo Alexander, acercándose a uno de los cuatro hongos que tenía alrededor. "Lo único que podemos examinar con detalle, son estos hongos."

Mientras Alexander decía esto, comenzó a acercar su mano al hongo. Cuando lo tocó, se sorprendió al ver que dicho hongo inmediatamente comenzó a brillar más de lo normal.

"…Interesante." dijo Alexander mientras miraba los otros tres hongos. "Me pregunto…"

El humano se acercó hasta los demás hongos, y comenzó a tocarlos uno por uno. Cada uno tuvo una reacción similar, comenzando a iluminar mucho más cuando eran tocados por la mano de Alexander. Cuando él toco el último hongo, un notable brillo azul a su derecha le llamó la atención, y también a Mogu.

(¡Oh! ¡Mira-kupo!)

Alexander le hizo caso a Mogu, y pudo ver como un camino hecho de hierba y maleza de color azul se formó de la nada, con una ruta específica, e iluminando solo el camino.

"Bueno…es un comienzo." dijo Alexander. "No te separes Mogu."

(Entendido-kupo.)

Ambos comenzaron a moverse, caminando y flotando respectivamente en el camino que se formó. Aunque en cualquier momento podían salirse de este, Alexander prefirió asegurarse y no correr riesgos innecesarios.

(¿Alguna idea de lo que sucede-kupo?)

"Lamentablemente no." dijo Alexander muy serio. "Pero ese es nuestro objetivo en este momento: Buscar respuestas."

Alexander y el moguri siguieron avanzando y respetando el camino, hasta que…

"¿Y eso?" preguntó Alexander, mientras él y Mogu podían ver que más adelante, el camino iluminado se extendía por toda el área.

Cuando llegaron hasta la parte abierta del camino, notaron una puerta más adelante. Dicha puerta era de un color gris, y era muy simple. Un detalle que llamó la atención de Alexander, era que la puerta no tenía manilla. Tampoco parecía haber una pared en donde estaba la puerta. Otro recordatorio de que está soñando.

"Esa puerta no tiene manilla…" dijo Alexander mientras caminaba hacia la puerta en cuestión. "Tendremos que buscar la manera de abrirla."

(¡Cuidado-kupo!)

Sumado a la advertencia de Mogu, Alexander sintió la sensación de peligro, así que rápidamente retrocedió, estando casi al centro de la zona abierta.

En ese momento, tres formas irregulares y algo pequeñas de color blanco se generaron alrededor de Alexander, en las mismas posiciones que recordarían a los vértices de un triángulo.

"Mantente a mi lado Mogu." dijo Alexander mientras miraba a las formas, pero…

"¿Mogu?" Alexander no veía a su compañero moguri en ningún lado.

(Estoy nuevamente en tu interior-kupo) fue la respuesta de su compañero.

"¿Cuándo lo hiciste?"

(No lo sé-kupo. De un momento a otro pasé a estar en tu interior-kupo.)

"(Nunca entenderé las prioridades en los sueños…)" pensó Alexander que seguía en guardia.

(Tienes a Fortia en tu espalda.) le dijo Mogu. Alexander comprobó de inmediato esto.

"¡Es cierto!" dijo él mientras tomaba su arma. "Perfecto."

Las formas irregulares comenzaron a tener una forma más definida, hasta que finalmente adquirieron una forma fija…si es que se le podía decir así.

"… ¿Qué…diantres es eso?" preguntó Alexander con una expresión de total confusión.

El humano vio como las tres formas eran iguales: Parecían tener una forma algo redonda, pero era como ver un cuerpo sólido que estaba comenzando a derretirse, pero aun así no caía ninguna especie de gota de sus cuerpos. El cuerpo entero de ellos tenía lo que parecían ser un par de ojos en la parte superior, seguido de una sonrisa, y más abajo, otro par de ojos. Más abajo tenía dos agujeros que también podrían confundirse con ojos, y para finalizar, una segunda 'boca' con una expresión de tristeza. También tenían una especie de cola, y como los tres cuerpos flotaban, las colas podían moverse libremente de un lado a otro.

BGM: watch?v=zP_1e30FWsE (Undertale OST - Amalgam Extended)

"(¿¡Qué clase de aberraciones son estas!?)" se preguntó Alexander, intentando no perder la calma.

Los cuerpos entonces hicieron un ruido inidentificable para el humano, que llegó a molestarle por un momento. También sintió una pequeña vibración en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón. Rápidamente revisó el bolsillo, y encontró su celular.

"(¿Mi celular? ¿Por qué lo tengo aquí?)" se preguntó mientras lo revisaba. Mientras lo hacía, escuchó algo proveniente del aparato. Una mezcla de voces que por un momento lo dejó nervioso.

[Ven y únete a la diversión]

[Es una verdadera reunión]

[Estarás con nosotros dentro de poco]

"¡Atrás!" dijo Alexander. Las criaturas comenzaron a moverse lentamente.

"¡Se los advierto! ¡No quiero usar la violencia!" gritó el humano. Las criaturas seguían acercándose.

"Lo siento… ¡Pero no me dejan opción!" gritó al final Alexander, y cuando las tres criaturas estaban ya en su rango de ataque, hizo un movimiento horizontal a su alrededor con Fortia, golpeando a los tres cuerpos y haciendo que retrocedieran un poco. Alexander aprovechó la oportunidad para alejarse, retrocediendo unos cuantos metros.

Las criaturas no cambiaron su forma. Lo único que hicieron, fue girar lentamente hasta ver de frente a Alexander, y volvieron a avanzar.

"(Con un demonio…ese ataque no les hizo daño.)" pensó Alexander.

(Parecen ser alguna clase de espíritu-kupo) dijo Mogu.

"Pero entonces… ¿Cómo fue que los pude golpear?" dijo Alexander. "Tendré que probar con otro método. De ninguna manera esas cosas me van a tocar."

[Solo un momento]

[Mantente ahí]

[Lorem ipsum docet]

Las tres formas comenzaron a brillar un poco. Alexander se confundió al principio, pero al ver todas las pequeñas bolas blancas que se comenzaron a generar alrededor de todo el lugar, entendió una cosa.

Estaban atacando.

Las bolas comenzaron a agrandarse, generando por un momento en ellas mismas una forma que parecía una sonrisa de aspecto siniestro. Pronto se generaron más bolas en donde estaba el humano, y se vio forzado a esquivar, moviéndose alrededor del lugar, y esquivando a los tres cuerpos principales.

"(No son los únicos que pueden atacar a distancia.)" pensó Alexander mientras corría, ahora en dirección a la puerta. Mientras lo hacía, extendió uno de sus brazos, y comenzó a generar proyectiles simples con su magia breezie, de color verde claro y con formas que lograrían hasta cortar.

Lanzó varios de estos ataques a las tres criaturas, y la mayoría de ellos dieron en el blanco, pero con frustración Alexander vio como los ataques volvieron a tener un nulo efecto.

[¡Conviértete en uno más!]

[Vamos. Únete a la diversión]

[Mantente ahí]

"(¡Nada está funcionando!)" pensó con nerviosismo Alexander. Las criaturas se estaban acercando nuevamente hacia él.

"(¡Se supone que debería ser mi dominio y mi sueño! ¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo?)"

Alexander llegó hasta el fondo, pasando la puerta y chocando con una pared inexistente, ya que solo se veía el color negro ahí.

"(Podría seguir atacándolos e ir moviéndome de un lado a otro…pero no serviría de nada, y estaríamos atrapados aquí sin saber cómo abrir esa puerta ni cómo despertar.)

(Debe haber algo que no hemos intentado todavía-kupo) dijo Mogu.

"(…)" Alexander quedó pensativo. "(Hay…algo más que no hemos probado. Es ridículo, pero a estas alturas hay que probar de todo.)"

Alexander bajó su arma, aun manteniéndola en su mano, y miró a las tres formas que seguían acercándose.

"¿Qué es lo que quieren?" preguntó Alexander. El celular volvió a sonar.

[Que te unas a la diversión]

[Y seas uno de nosotros]

"…" Alexander suspiró por un momento, para luego mirar nuevamente a las criaturas.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo."

Ante la respuesta, las tres formas se detuvieron.

[¿No puedes?]

[¿Y por qué?]

"(No puedo creerlo…de verdad están considerando el hablar.)" pensó Alexander que estaba sorprendido.

(¡Continúa-kupo! ¡Tienes la atención de los tres!) dijo Mogu con ánimo.

"En este momento estoy muy ocupado." comenzó a decir Alexander. "Tengo una promesa que cumplir, compañeros que tengo que ayudar…y amigos que me esperan."

[…]

[…]

[…]

Pasaron unos segundos sin que nadie dijera algo. Segundos que estaban incomodando a Alexander.

"(Sean razonables…por favor…)" pensó el humano mientras seguía viendo a las criaturas, hasta que…

[Oh…bueno…]

[Es una lástima]

[Qué se le va a hacer…]

Las figuras entonces lentamente comenzaron a desaparecer, hasta que no quedó rastro alguno en el lugar. Alexander volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez con más ánimos.

BGM -OFF-

"Aun no puedo entender del todo…lo que acaba de pasar." dijo Alexander con mucha confusión. "Qué diablos eran esas cosas?"

(Si tu no lo sabes, menos lo sabré yo-kupo.) dijo Mogu. (Es tu sueño después de todo-kupo.)

"… ¿Será cierto?" preguntó Alexander, llamando la atención de su amigo.

(¿Qué quieres decir-kupo?)

"¿Realmente estamos en mi sueño en estos momentos?" preguntó Alexander con seriedad.

El humano comenzó a acercarse nuevamente a la puerta, y notó un detalle de inmediato.

Ahora la puerta tenía una manilla.

"Qué extraño…" Alexander volvió a pensar. "Estoy seguro de que no tenía manilla cuando la vimos antes."

(Tal vez apareció junto con las criaturas de antes-kupo.) dijo Mogu.

"… ¿Pero por qué?"

(Es tu subconsciente-kupo. Yo no puedo responder eso.)

Alexander suspiró sin ánimos.

"No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que pasa, pero veamos a donde lleva esto." dijo el humano cuando estaba llegando a la puerta. Tras mirarla por un par de segundos, puso su mano en la manilla y la abrió lentamente.

.

.

.

.

 _* ¿Algo de esto te parece familiar Frisk?_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que no. Que parece una especie de bosque, pero solo eso._

 _* Justo como lo imaginé. Debemos estar soñando. Este lugar no está en el Subterráneo, o ya sabríamos donde estamos._

Chara y Frisk estaban caminando por el único camino aparente. No tenían camino del otro lado, así que solo podían avanzar por el que están transitando en ese momento.

 _* Me pregunto si podemos despertar de alguna forma. Este lugar no parece ser el mejor de todos para tener un sueño._

No podían ver mucho, ya que de por sí, estaba un tanto oscuro desde que despertaron.

"Hey…"

Chara y Frisk se detuvieron de inmediato.

 _* Podría jurar que-_

"Es un pequeño muy extraño…"

"Así es…"

"Parece…parece perdido…"

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Chara de donde vienen las voces._

 _* No lo sé Frisk…pero será mejor avanzar…y rápido._

Chara y Frisk apresuraron el paso. Las voces se oían en ambas direcciones de sus lados, pero ninguno de los dos podía ver a alguien que estuviera hablando.

 _* No puedo ver a nadie… ¿Ves a alguien Frisk?_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que no ha visto nada ni a nadie en todo este tiempo._

"Si es un pequeño…deberíamos refugiarlo… ¿No lo creen?"

"Así es…debe sentirse solo."

 _* Solo sigue corriendo Frisk._

Ambos seguían corriendo de manera apresurada. Chara ya estaba comenzando a cuestionarse varias cosas.

 _* El camino sigue derecho…no ha cambiado a ningún otro sentido en todo este tiempo. La composición de este lugar es casi imposible… ¿Dónde demonios estamos?_

"¡Hey!"

Chara y Frisk se detuvieron. Una razón un tanto particular que estaba al frente y a unos metros de ellos fue el motivo.

 _* …Es… ¿Acaso es…?_

 _* Frisk le dice que al parecer es así._

"¿Acaso estás perdido pequeño?"

Chara cambió su expresión de inmediato, demostrando su confusión en segundos.

 _* … ¿Es un poni el que me está haciendo señas con…sus patas?_

Efectivamente. Era un poni, en toda su gloria y majestad, saludándolo con una desbordante felicidad con una de sus patas que movía de un lado a otro mientras la tenía levantada. Lo extraño era que el poni tenía rasgos que le hacían tener una expresión más…humana. El color de su pelaje también era de un color imposible para un caballo del mundo humano, ya que era de un color gris. También parecía tener lo que Chara consideró que era 'cabello'.

 _* Honestamente…no sé si es un monstruo, o una aberración creada por mi mente._

Ambos pequeños comienzan a acercarse al poni. Chara aún estaba teniendo un momento complicado al aceptar la situación.

"Debo admitirlo, es extraño ver a un visitante por aquí." dijo el poni.

Sin más opciones a su alcance, Chara se vio obligado a ocupar la única alternativa de momento: Hablar.

" _Disculpe, señor…"_

"Grey Hoof, para servirte." dijo el poni.

"… _Ok. Señor Grey hoof."_ comenzó a decir Chara. _"¿Sabe en qué parte del subterráneo estamos?"_

"¿Subterráneo?" preguntó Grey Hoof con la confusión notándose en su cara. "No sé de qué hablas pequeño."

 _* Entonces no es un lugar del subterráneo…rayos._

"Lo que sí puedo decirte, es que estamos cerca de donde vivo." dijo Grey Hoof. "¿Te gustaría acompañarme hasta allá?"

Chara estaba por responder su pregunta, pero se detuvo porque algo sucedió.

Por un instante, juró haber visto algo que le llamó la atención. Estaba seguro de que por un momento, pudo ver a Grey Hoof con otra forma, más oscura y con una cara totalmente diferente a la sonrisa que tenía ahora.

" _Agradezco la oferta señor Grey hoof, pero debo negarme…y tengo una razón para ello."_

"¿De verdad?" preguntó el poni. "¿Y cuál sería?"

" _Tengo asuntos pendientes en otro lugar."_ dijo Chara. _"Asuntos importantes, en un lugar importante."_

 _* Prepárate Frisk…le haremos una finta._

"Que extraño." dijo Grey hoof. "Podría jurar que estabas perdido."

" _Si me disculpa…"_ dijo Chara comenzando a caminar por la izquierda del poni.

 _* Estoy seguro de que vi algo…y realmente no me gustó verlo._

Fue en ese instante, en que Grey Hoof cambió por un momento su apariencia, teniendo las mismas características que Chara había visto antes…y él lo notó, reaccionando de inmediato.

 _* ¡Lo sabía!_

Chara supo que el poni trataría de golpearlo cuando se fuera por la izquierda, así que hizo un movimiento rápido hacia atrás, pillando desprevenido al otro ser, y tras esto, corrió a toda velocidad por el lado derecho.

 _* No podemos perder el tiempo aquí. Debemos saber dónde estamos…y qué podemos hacer._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que algo sucede con el poni de más atrás._

 _* Solo sigamos…sin importar lo que esté ocurriendo, debemos salir de aquí._

El poni que estaba ya más atrás comenzó a sonreír mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar a Chara.

"Hehehe…sabes lo que está ocurriendo aquí… **¿No Es AsÍ?** "

BGM: watch?v=qyQranv-j4w (Resident evil 4 soundtrack Regenerator (Extended))

Rápidamente la figura entera de Grey Hoof cambió a ser casi completamente negra, con unos ojos ardientes como el fuego de una chimenea. Acto seguido comenzó a caminar en la dirección en donde iba el humano.

"Se EsTá YeNdO… **¡No PoDeMoS CoMeTeR El MiSmO ErRoR DoS VeCes!** "

Chara y Frisk más adelante seguían corriendo a toda velocidad, al mismo tiempo que comenzaban a escuchar ruidos a su alrededor. Ramas que parecían estar moviéndose por el movimiento de algo más, e incluso algunas se rompían.

 _* Esto es malo Frisk…no tengo idea de lo que son…pero nos están siguiendo._

Chara y Frisk notaron que con cada segundo que pasaba, lentamente el lugar se hacía más y más oscuro. Si ya tenían una visión limitada, ahora la visual que tenían era mucho peor.

 _* ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí?_

 _* Frisk logra ver lo que hay atrás de ellos, y le implora a Chara que no se detenga._

 _* ¿Frisk?_

Chara por un momento logra ver algo de uno de los lados: Una criatura completamente de negro, con una forma parecida a un poni como Grey Hoof. Se movía tan rápido como ellos corriendo, y tenían unos ojos atroces y llenos de un rojo y naranjo ardiente como el fuego mismo. Parecía como si estuviera viendo algo peor que a un monstruo.

De alguna manera, Chara ve algo en esa cosa que le recuerda a algo que no quiere recordar…

A sí mismo.

 _* Cambiaré mi pregunta… ¿¡Qué demonios son esas cosas!?_

"¡No IrÁs A nInGúN lAdO!" gritó una de las criaturas desde uno de los lados.

"¡Te QuEdArÁs CoN nOsOtRoS pOr SiEmPrE!" gritó otra.

¡No Te ArRePeNtIrÁs!" gritó una tercera.

Las criaturas de los lados saltaron a la ruta principal, siguiendo a Chara y a Frisk a gran velocidad. El humano seguía corriendo lo más rápido posible.

 _* ¡De un segundo a otro! ¡NECESITO saber que diantres pasa aquí! ¿Acaso moriremos de verdad si morimos aquí? ¿Por qué estamos soñando esto? ¿Por qué no despertamos YA?_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que mire al frente._

 _* … ¿Qué es eso? Parece un…_

A la distancia, Chara vio que había una especie de figura flotando, de un color blanco y brillante. Tenía una forma muy particular, como si fuera una especie de rombo con alteraciones en sus lados.

 **-Toca el flujo de poder-**

" _¿Pero qué-"_

Chara escuchó una voz desconocida. Era femenina, pero no logró identificar quién era.

 _* Frisk… ¿Oíste eso?_

 _* Frisk le dice que pudo oírlo perfectamente._

 **-Úsalo para escapar-**

 _* …_

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Chara que es lo que hará._

Chara notó que pasando unos cuantos metros de aquella figura flotante, había una pared gigante de roca. Con algo de frustración miró hacia atrás, pudiendo ver otra vez a las horrendas criaturas que lo seguían.

 _* Odio cuando no sé lo que sucede…pero no tenemos otra opción. ¡Frisk! No te separes de mí._

Llegando al punto en donde estaba la figura. Chara extendió rápidamente su brazo para tocarlo. Al hacerlo, sintió un sonido que por alguna razón se le hizo familiar, y luego…

todo se iluminó con una luz fuerte y poderosa.

 _* ¡Pero que rayos…!_

BGM -OFF-

.

.

.

.

"Oh. Bienvenido devuelta Mogu."

(Creo que cuando ya no hay peligro, mi cuerpo vuelve a aparecer-kupo. Que sueño tan extraño-kupo.)

Alexander al pasar la puerta pudo ver que Mogu había vuelto a aparecer, y continuaron la caminata. El humano comenzó a ver a su alrededor, pero solo podía ver un fondo negro a cada lado y alrededor. Lo extraño es que en el suelo había una especie de camino de tierra que estaba iluminado por una luz inexistente, ya que no había nada en el techo.

"No voy a cuestionar nada de esto. Es inútil hacer eso en un sueño…" dijo Alexander mientras seguía observando el área.

(¡Oh! Hay alguien más adelante-kupo.)

Alexander enfocó su mirada al frente, y efectivamente…en una zona circular que era el único lugar en donde la luz provenía desde más arriba, una figura del tamaño de una persona estaba allí. Parecía como si estuviera esperando a que el humano llegara.

Inesperadamente, Alexander se detuvo. Al haberse acercado un poco, pudo ver con más detalle a la 'persona'.

"…" Alexander se notaba pensativo.

(Oh…esto es…extraño-kupo)

"Lo es…pero…" Alexander seguía viendo en dirección a la 'persona'. "Su aura es del mismo verde que he visto en Shade, Mery, y los demás en el viaje."

Alexander decidió finalmente volver a caminar, aunque lentamente.

"No debo juzgar un libro por su portada. Ya he convivido junto a ponis todo este tiempo…no debería extrañarme si encuentro otra especie no humana."

Mientras Alexander iba caminando, la figura le hizo una leve señal con su mano derecha en señal de saludo.

"No tengas miedo, joven humano." Alexander notó de inmediato que era hembra, por el tono de su voz.

BGM: watch?v=7QeqD9dkD3s (Fallen Down ('I Miss You - Earthbound 2012' version) - Extended)

Alexander finalmente llegó hasta ella. Examinando ya de cerca, el humano pudo ver que tenía pelaje blanco en todo su cuerpo, pero gran parte de este lo cubría una prenda completa desde los hombros hasta el comienzo de sus patas. La prenda tenía un símbolo en la parte del pecho, y todo el ropaje era de colores azules y blanco en el símbolo. Su postura era totalmente la de un humano, pero su cara no lo era. Tenía unas orejas muy largas, y un par de pequeños cuernos en su cabeza. Era del tamaño de Alexander si es que no un poco más, y su cuerpo era notable. Sin embargo, su expresión demostraba gran simpatía.

"Mmmmm…" Alexander veía pensativo al ser. "Humana no eres. Eso está claro."

"Como dije antes, no hay necesidad de temerme." dijo el ser.

"No te preocupes. No es que haya tenido miedo. Es solo que me detuve a pensar ya que si bien vivo rodeado de ponis…es la primera vez que veo a otra especie no humana y que no está basada en un equino."

"Ya veo." dijo ella. "Me extraña que no me reconozcas, pues he tomado la forma de alguien basado en tus recuerdos."

Alexander con esto último se confundió.

"Lamento decirte esto, pero jamás te he visto en mi vida. Esta sería la primera vez." dijo Alexander.

"…Oh…" dijo ella con una expresión de confusión y algo de duda. "Entonces me equivoqué de persona. La alicornio era para ti, y esta forma era para el otro humano."

"¿Otro humano?" preguntó de inmediato Alexander. "¿Alicornio? ¿Sabes qué está pasando?"

"Lo lamento. Debes estar muy confundido." dijo ella. "El nombre de esta forma se llama Toriel. Es un placer."

"Supongo que también es un gusto." dijo Alexander aún confundido por la manera en que ella se presentó. "Mi nombre es Alexander Woodgate. Esta linda criaturita es Mogu." Alexander con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda apuntó a Mogu que estaba a su lado derecho.

(Hola. Es un placer-kupo)

"De verdad es una linda criatura." dijo Toriel con una sonrisa. "Alexander. ¿Tuviste algún percance antes de llegar hasta mí?"

"…Así es." dijo Alexander con algo de sospecha. "Enfrente unas…'cosas', a falta de una mejor palabra."

"¿Y nunca habías visto esas 'cosas' antes?" preguntó Toriel.

"Jamás." respondió el humano.

"…Entiendo." dijo Toriel con más seriedad. "Necesito que escuches atentamente, humano Alexander: No puedo darte los detalles ahora mismo, pero estás en un espacio único en una dimensión diferente a la que conoces."

"Espera… ¿He sido teletransportado?"

"Tu cuerpo físico sigue en donde debe estar." dijo Toriel. "Tu subconsciente es el que ha sido transportado hasta esta dimensión. No te preocupes. Para cuando vuelvas a tu lugar, aún será de madrugada."

"Estoy durmiendo, y esto es un sueño." dijo Alexander. "Dices que mi cuerpo está descansando… ¿Pero que mi 'mente' de alguna forma está en otro lugar, el cuál sería este?"

"Correcto." dijo Toriel.

"¿Cómo sé que esto no es más que un sueño y solo soy yo exagerando las cosas en mi mente?" preguntó Alexander.

"Tengo entendido que tienes la capacidad de alterar tu entorno en tus sueños. Algo que no muchos humanos pueden hacer." dijo Toriel.

"Cierto. Las…circunstancias de donde vivo lo han hecho posible." dijo Alexander.

"Sin embargo, no has podido modificar este lugar, aun cuando sabes que estás soñando. Lo que es peor, algo te atacó en tus propios sueños."

"…Cierto…y no creo que sea Luna." dijo Alexander analizando el problema. "Ella prometió no atacarme de nuevo en los sueños, y aún si lo hubiera hecho, habría sido ella misma…no esas extrañas cosas flotantes." dijo Alexander.

"Como dije anteriormente humano Alexander, no puedo darte todos los detalles…pero te los diré a ti, y al otro humano…una vez que ambos estén juntos." dijo Toriel.

"¡Ah! Habías mencionado algo de otro humano." dijo Alexander. "Entonces no soy el único en este lugar.

"Así es." dijo Toriel. "Para entender por completo la situación, es necesario que ambos se reúnan."

"Muy bien…" dijo Alexander. "Realmente me gustaría tener respuestas. Si reuniéndome con la otra persona es la manera de obtenerlas, que así sea."

"Muy bien." dijo Toriel, mientras indicaba con sus garras en dirección hacia delante, donde había una puerta que nuevamente no estaba en una pared, y esta era de un color verde. "Tras esta puerta, está la zona en donde podrás reunirte con él."

"Supongo que nos veremos otra vez." dijo Alexander comenzando a caminar. "Muchas gracias Toriel."

"No hay de que, mi joven humano." dijo ella con mucho cariño.

"Vamos Mogu." dijo Alexander acercándose más a la puerta. "Veamos que rayos está ocurriendo."

(Voy contigo-kupo) respondió Mogu.

.

.

.

.

BGM -OFF-

"…"

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que ya puede abrir los ojos._

Chara de inmediato los abre.

 _* ¿Qué rayos fue eso?_

 _* Frisk le dice que no lo sabe, pero al menos puede decirle que están en otro lugar._

Chara reaccionó con eso, y rápidamente comenzó a revisar el área en donde se encontraban. A diferencia del supuesto bosque en el que estaban antes, el lugar en donde estaban ahora estaba iluminado por todas partes con distintos tonos celestes.

Luego se dio cuenta de que no había bajo sus pies. Esto asustó por un momento a Chara, pero luego se calmó, al ver que no ocurría nada extraño, y que se mantenían en pie, como si estuvieran pisando en un piso común y corriente.

 _* Esto ya está comenzando a complicarse demasiado. Primero un bosque…y ahora esto. ¿De verdad estamos solo durmiendo?_

"Veo que ya estás consciente de tu nuevo entorno, pequeño humano."

Una voz femenina pero desconocida volvió a hacer reaccionar a Chara, que rápidamente miró en cierta dirección guiándose de su oído. Al darse la vuelta, notó que algo venía acercándose, aunque no pudo verlo muy bien. Pasando los segundos, tanto él como Frisk pudieron notar lo que era…y seguían algo confundidos.

 _* …Esto debe ser una broma. Definitivamente es una broma._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que se ve muchísimo mejor que el poni con el que se toparon antes._

 _* Sigo pensando que esto es una broma… ¿Porqué de la nada estamos soñando con equinos?_

Lo que venía acercándose, a los ojos de Chara…era un caballo. Un caballo de un color blanco muy brillante, pero además tenía un cuerno en su cabeza y alas en su lomo de acuerdo a su tamaño. Había algo impresionante en dicho caballo, y era que tanto su crin como su cola parecían estar en continuo movimiento, como si hubiera viento en el lugar, cuando en realidad no lo había. También eran muy largas, pero aun así no tocaban el suelo y hacían una pequeña curva para evitar este. También parecía llevar accesorios en sus cascos, pecho y cabeza, siendo la más destacable, su tiara.

BGM: watch?v=algtIbWsykA (Helper's Rest (The Arena - Intermission) [Kirby Ultra Super Deluxe] - Kirby: Triple Deluxe Music Ext)

 _* …Ayúdame Frisk._

 _* Frisk le pregunta honestamente a Chara que le sucede._

 _* La verdad…no creo saberlo…pero en serio. ¿Por qué estamos soñando con ponis y caballos? ¿Qué no estábamos pensando en cómo luchar contra Papyrus?_

"Por favor, mantén la calma." dijo la poni. "Sé que debes estar preguntándote muchas cosas, pero debes escucharme."

"…" Chara quedó observando a la hembra que tenía al frente por un par de segundos, antes de reaccionar.

" _¿Eres un monstruo?"_

La hembra se confundió con lo que dijo, pero actuó sorprendida al cabo de un momento.

"Oh, es cierto…me equivoqué de forma. Esta era para el otro humano, y la de Toriel Dreemurr era para ti."

 _* … ¿Acaba de decir el nombre de mamá?_

 _* Frisk le confirma que si lo dijo._

" _Muy bien. Tienes mi atención."_ dijo Chara. _"Dadas tus características, tu pareces abierta al dialogo…no como ese poni que se transformó en esa…cosa. Lo que sea que haya sido."_

"Gracias por tu paciencia y entendimiento, pequeño humano." dijo la poni. "Esta forma tiene el nombre de Celestia. Mucho gusto."

" _Supongo…que el placer es mío."_ dijo Chara un tanto confundido por lo que dijo. _"Mi nombre es Chara."_

"¿Y qué hay de tu acompañante? ¿Es tu hermano?" preguntó Celestia. "Son muy parecidos."

" _Espera…"_ Chara miró a su lado. Frisk estaba ahí, con las mismas características de hace unos momentos cuando era visible. _"¿Entonces puedes verlo?"_

"Por supuesto." respondió Celestia. "Ahora, pequeño Chara…lamentablemente no puedo darte todos los detalles. Por lo menos no aún, pero hay una razón para que estés aquí."

" _Pero estamos durmiendo."_ dijo Chara. _"Estamos dentro de la posada de Snowdin, durmiendo."_

"Tu cuerpo físico sí, pero tu manifestación interna, la cuál es la que tienes en sueños, está en otro lugar, ya que has sido teletransportado hasta aquí." dijo Celestia.

"… _¿Es por eso que despertamos en un lugar que no conocíamos?"_ preguntó Chara. Frisk estaba atento también a lo que Celestia decía.

"Así es." dijo Celestia. "Este espacio ha sido especialmente diseñado para que tú y el otro humano viajen de manera estable."

" _Espera. ¿Qué dijiste?"_ preguntó Chara de inmediato. Frisk también se sorprendió con eso.

 _* ¿Otro humano? ¿Eso quiere decir que hay otro humano aquí?_

"El otro humano también tuvo una experiencia similar a la tuya, apareciendo en un lugar que desconoció por completo. También le explique lo que te acabo de decir."

" _Pero… ¿Por qué estamos aquí?"_

"Como dije antes, no puedo explicarlo todo ahora mismo, pero cuando ambos estén juntos…podré explicarles todo." dijo Celestia.

"…"

 _* ¿Qué piensas Frisk?_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que siente curiosidad de saber quién es el otro humano, y que por ahora es la única pista que tienen para saber lo que sucede._

 _* También pienso lo mismo. Esta Celestia realmente ha sido la mejor ayuda hasta ahora. Supongo que vale la pena intentarlo. Después de todo estamos soñando, así que hay que seguir el flujo que dictan los sueños._

" _Normalmente no tomaría esta decisión. Seguir los consejos de un extraño en un ambiente que no conozco puede ser fatal…pero es un sueño. En lo que a mí respecta, nada tiene mucho sentido aquí. Puede que hasta nuestra presencia no tenga mucho sentido aquí…así que será mejor encontrar a ese humano cuanto antes."_

"Agradezco tu comprensión pequeño Chara." dijo Celestia. Ella se dio la vuelta, para indicarle con una de sus patas delanteras al humano cierto punto más adelante.

"¿Puedes ver aquél elemento?" preguntó Celestia. Chara enfocó la vista, y pudo ver el mismo objeto flotante que lo ayudó a salir del bosque anterior. Este era de un color rojo, y brindaba una iluminación muy similar al fuego, aun cuando no se viera ningún indicio de esto alrededor.

"Usando ese elemento, serás enviado a otro lugar de esta misma zona. Allí podrás reunirte con el otro humano."

" _Bien. No hay tiempo que perder."_ dijo Chara, para luego mirar a Celestia. _"Aún no puedo estar seguro de nada…pero agradezco tu ayuda Celestia."_

"Es un placer ayudar, pequeño Chara." respondió Celestia.

Con esto, Chara y Frisk avanzaron hasta la figura brillante, y cuando Chara hizo contacto con esta, el lugar tuvo un leve flash rojizo, y al instante, desaparecieron.

BGM -OFF-

.

.

.

.

(Es…asombroso-kupo)

"Completamente de acuerdo…"

Alexander y Mogu estaban anonadados observando todo a su alrededor. A diferencia de los otros lugares, este era un espacio amplio. MUY amplio.

"Es…como si estuviéramos en una playa, admirando el océano…" dijo Alexander mientras seguía observando.

El humano y Mogu se encontraban en un espacio con características únicas, al igual que las anteriores. Por donde vieran…la vista les brindaba una visual que a los ojos de cualquier humano parecería nocturna. El detalle más importante y espectacular de todo…era la cantidad de estrellas que se podían apreciar. Algunas se veían muy lejanas, otras tenían un brillo más fuerte por la cercanía. En general la panorámica era algo que ni Alexander ni Mogu podrían describir apropiadamente. Ellos simplemente estaban admirando. Otro detalle fantástico para ambos era que estaban caminando en un terreno con pasto y vegetación, pero que era muy limitado, y además no tenía base. Estaba flotando, como si fuera un gran fragmento de roca, y para rematar, lo que estaba debajo de ellos, parecía ser agua. Una cantidad interminable de agua, pero era casi transparente, dando un efecto único al ver los pequeños cambios visuales y temporales de las estrellas con el agua.

Alexander notó que avanzando más adelante, había unas escaleras sin base ni apoyo, pero que tenían una distancia segura entre un peldaño y otro.

"Esto es realmente fantástico…y digno de un sueño, pero tenemos que buscar al otro humano." dijo Alexander avanzando hasta las escaleras.

El humano con cuidado y paciencia subió por las escaleras, que dirigían a un terreno más alto, y que también flotaba. Este parecía tener más vegetación, además de pequeños árboles. Cuando Alexander y Mogu llegaron hasta arriba, notaron algo a lo lejos, entre todas las estrellas. Un circulo de un tamaño no tan grande, de colores naranjo y rojo destacaba entre las otras estrellas. Parecía como si fuera una bola de fuego gigante, más grande de lo que Alexander ha visto en su vida, considerando la vista en general. Alrededor tenía una especie de capa algo transparente y de color rojo.

"Me pregunto…con lo que nos dijo Toriel… ¿Estaremos viendo alguna parte del universo?"

(¿Universo? ¿Así se llama este lugar-kupo?) preguntó Mogu.

"Es cierto…tu no conoces el concepto." dijo Alexander. "¿Recuerdas lo que le expliqué a Warm Shade cuando conocimos a Galaxia? Este es el vasto lugar donde las estrellas habitan y también el lugar que marca las distancias entre un planeta y otro."

(Ya veo. Realmente impresionante-kupo)

"Créeme. Esto no es nada. El universo es millones de veces más grande de lo que estamos viendo ahora."

Alexander no pudo evitar el admirar dicha estrella por varios segundos, y Mogu con gusto acompañó al humano. Sin embargo, algo le haría reaccionar y cambiar su vista a otra cosa.

" _Supongo…que debes ser tú."_

Alexander escuchó una voz desconocida, pero que claramente le pertenecía a un niño. Mirando a su lado derecho, notó algo que no pensó volver a ver.

Un humano.

"(Es…es un niño. ¿Él es el otro humano?)" preguntó mentalmente Alexander.

(Es muy probable que ese sea el caso-kupo) dijo mentalmente Mogu.

Alexander notó de inmediato algo, mientras el niño al frente de él también tenía sus propios pensamientos de la situación.

 _* Es realmente extraño el ver a otro humano…considerando nuestra situación en el Subterráneo._

 _* Frisk dice que también se siente algo emocionado y extrañado a la vez._

 _* …Espera…veo algo que…_

Tanto Alexander como el niño reaccionaron con algo de sorpresa.

"¿Quién te está acompañando? / _¿Qué es esa criatura?"_

Al darse cuenta que ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, se sintieron incómodos por un momento.

"(Puede verte también, Mogu)" pensó Alexander.

 _* También te ve a ti, Frisk._

"Está bien. Ambos tenemos cosas que explicar." dijo Alexander. "Aunque sigo pensando que esto ya pasó el borde de lo extraño."

" _Estoy de acuerdo."_ dijo el pequeño. _"Déjame presentarme primero: Mi nombre es Chara, y está claro que tú eres el otro humano del que me hablaron."_

"Y tú debes ser el otro humano del cuál a mí me informaron." dijo Alexander, acercándose al pequeño. "Mi nombre es Alexander Woodgate. Es un placer. La 'criatura' que estás viendo a mi lado se llama Mogu."

(Es un placer-kupo) respondió Mogu.

" _¿Kupo?"_

 _* Frisk está totalmente maravillado con Mogu._

 _* Tranquilo Frisk…debemos recolectar información primero._

" _Mi acompañante se llama Frisk."_ dijo Chara. _"Es…demasiado complicado el explicar las circunstancias…pero es un acompañante que tengo en mi interior…si es que lo entiendes. Solamente puede hablar conmigo."_

"Creo entenderlo un poco." dijo Alexander. "Después de todo, Mogu también vive en mi interior, y normalmente no es visible cuando estamos despiertos."

 _* Entonces no es un humano común. Puedo ver que también lleva una especie de arma. ¿Un bastón largo tal vez?_

" _Por lo menos puedo confirmar que lo que me dijo esa tal Celestia era cierto."_ dijo Chara mientras observaba el lugar. Esto claramente llamó la atención de Alexander de inmediato.

"…Repite ese nombre."

Chara volvió a mirar a Alexander.

" _Celestia."_

"Esto tal vez suene muy ridículo para ti, pero esta Celestia… ¿Era como un caballo, de pelaje blanco con crin y cola de varios colores que parecían moverse sin haber viento, con cuerno, alas y accesorios en su cuerpo?"

Chara no pudo evitar el abrir levemente su boca. Frisk tampoco pudo contener su sorpresa con lo que dijo Alexander.

" _Esa…fue una descripción exacta."_ dijo Chara con algo de lentitud.

"Entonces Toriel tenía razón." dijo Alexander, ahora llamando la atención de ambos pequeños. "Celestia habló contigo, y yo hable con ella, cuando debió haber sido al revés."

" _¿Dijiste…Toriel?"_ preguntó Chara.

"Por tu expresión, supongo que es a quien tú conoces." dijo Alexander. "Mientras que yo soy el que conoce a Celestia."

"…"

"…"

Ambos se quedaron mirando por un par de segundos sin decirse nada.

"Ahora que nos encontramos…supongo que algo debería pasar. Toriel dijo que cuando nos encontráramos me explicaría todo."

" _Celestia también me dijo lo mismo."_ dijo Chara. _"Pensé que alguien nos recibiría, pero-"_

 ***No se preocupen…he estado con ustedes todo el tiempo***

BGM: watch?v=bPeFSYa-4Ow (Golden Sun - The Elemental Stars (Orchestral Remix) – Activar función 'Bucle' en youtube)

Una voz desconocida para ambos humanos se escuchó en el lugar. Naturalmente ambos miraron en varias direcciones, tratando de ver a alguien en el lugar, claramente sin tener resultado. Lo que todo pudieron notar, es que la voz era femenina, y por el tono, era una voz madura, tranquila y firme.

"¿Hola? ¿Dónde estás?" preguntó Alexander.

" _Qué extraño…la voz se escuchó con algo de eco."_ dijo Chara.

 ***Me alegra ver que ya están reunidos…Alexander Woodgate…Chara Dreemurr…***

Ambos humanos volvieron a sorprenderse, aunque por razones distintas.

 _* Al parecer también sabe muy bien de nosotros, Frisk._

"Oye espera un segundo." dijo Alexander mirando a Chara. "¿Dreemurr? ¿Tienes el mismo apellido que Toriel?"

" _Ella es mi madre."_ dijo Chara de manera casual, haciendo que Alexander quedara levemente boquiabierto. _"Adoptiva, claro está, pero debo admitir que me quiere como si fuera su propio hijo."_

"Bueno…eso explicaría el por qué son de especies diferentes." dijo Alexander con su mano izquierda en su mentón al mismo tiempo que se veía pensativo y analizando la información.

" _Ya que estamos entregando información…"_ dijo Chara. _"¿Por qué conoces a un caballo blanco con alas, cuerno, accesorios y que sable hablar?"_

"Oye." dijo Alexander de inmediato. "Toriel es una especie de cabra antropomórfica, y la respeté como tal. En cuanto a tu pregunta…Es una de las dos Princesas del reino en el cuál vivo actualmente. Y es una poni."

"… _Oh."_ dijo Chara con algo de sorpresa. _"Eso explicaría la tiara. ¿Pero una poni? ¿Con ese tamaño?"_

"Sip. También me sorprendió la primera vez que la conocí." admitió Alexander.

 ***Ya habrá tiempo para que ambos conozcan del otro a fondo…pero ahora es necesario discutir un asunto más importante***

"(Ahora que lo pienso…de alguna manera me recuerda a la manera de hablar de Galaxia… ¿Por qué será?)" dijo Alexander internamente.

(Ignoro la razón-kupo) respondió internamente Mogu.

" _Lamento interrumpir…pero estaría más tranquilo sabiendo desde donde nos estás hablando."_ dijo Chara.

 ***Les estoy hablando desde un lugar muy lejano***

"¿Qué tan lejano?" preguntó Alexander.

 ***Es probable que no puedan admitir la distancia…pero es más fácil decirles esto: Me están viendo en este momento***

Cuando la voz dijo esto, Alexander y Mogu, junto con Chara y Frisk volvieron a mirar por todos lados, tratando de ver a algo, o alguien.

" _Pero…no podemos ver a nadie más…lo único a nuestro alrededor es una visión del espacio y las estrellas. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Y cómo podríamos estar viéndote si dices que la distancia es tremenda?"_

 ***Lo que ustedes ven en estos momentos, es una visión real de un punto específico del cosmos…y es desde ese preciso lugar de donde los estoy observando a todos***

"… _¿Qué?"_ Chara demostró la confusión en su rostro. _"No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo es posible que puedas observarnos desde tan lejos como dices? ¿Estás diciendo la verdad?"_

 ***Es la absoluta verdad…Chara Dreemurr***

" _Pero entonces…"_ Chara seguía sin entender la situación. Frisk parecía estar pensando en las posibilidades. Mogu sin embargo, al sentir lo que Alexander estaba pensando, se sorprendió mucho.

(Pero… ¿Estás seguro-kupo?) dijo Mogu, llamando la atención de ambos pequeños.

"Es lo único que se me ocurre…considerando lo que nos ha dicho." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa. "Recuerda que técnicamente seguimos soñando, así que la posibilidad existe más que nunca."

" _¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?"_ preguntó Chara.

"Chara…Frisk…" dijo Alexander, para luego levantar su mano izquierda mostrando parte del lugar. "Miren a su alrededor."

"…" Chara pasó a tener un rostro sin expresión, molestándose levemente por el comentario. _"Ya lo hicimos. No hay más que estrellas."_

"Así es." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa triunfante.

Poco a poco, Chara comenzó a entender lo que realmente quería decir Alexander. Frisk, al sentir lo que Chara pensaba, también lo entendió, y ambos realmente no pudieron reaccionar apropiadamente por lo menos por un par de segundos.

" _¿Me estás diciendo que…?"_ Chara aún tenía problemas para aceptarlo.

"Es lo que yo creo. No puedo pensar en otra posibilidad." dijo Alexander mientras enfocaba su mirada en cierto punto.

 _* … ¿Será posible?_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que Alexander tiene razón en el hecho de que están soñando, así que todo es posible._

Chara finalmente miró a Alexander, aún sorprendido con todo.

"… _¿Es una estrella? ¿Es una estrella la que nos está observando y hablando en estos momentos?"_

Alexander seguía mirando en donde se estaba enfocando antes: En donde estaba la estrella con la forma de una bola de fuego, y que era la que más destacaba entre todo lo visible.

"¿Entonces?" dijo Alexander, como si le estuviera hablando a dicha estrella. "¿Dimos en el blanco?"

 ***...Es correcto***

" _No puedo creerlo…"_ dijo Chara, como si hubiera perdido parte de su ánimo. Alexander miró al pequeño algo extrañado.

"¿Sabes? para ser un pequeño, no pareces estar comportándote como uno.

" _Oh, si supieras…"_ dijo Chara sin ánimos. _"Frisk y yo estamos muy lejos de ser simples niños…así como tú tampoco eres un humano común."_

Alexander pareció alegrarse con lo que dijo el pequeño, llamando la atención de este, que se confundió levemente.

"Lo admito. Me declaro culpable." dijo Alexander, para luego volver a ver la gran estrella. "¿Es correcto asumir que la estrella en cuestión eres tú? ¿La que se diferencia de las otras por tamaño y forma?

 ***…Así es***

Chara y Frisk comenzaron a mirar dicha estrella, calmándose un poco por fin.

" _Pero una estrella…alguien una vez me preguntó muchas cosas acerca de una estrella, pero…pensar que hablaría directamente con una…"_ dijo Chara con un tono serio.

"Bueno…ahora que estamos todos, creo que ya podemos escuchar la versión completa de la historia. ¿Verdad?" preguntó Alexander.

 ***…Ciertamente***

" _Tal vez podríamos comenzar sabiendo tu nombre. Sería interesante saber el nombre de una estrella."_ dijo Chara. Frisk y Alexander se miraron por un momento, ambos estando de acuerdo con lo que dijo el pequeño.

 ***…Un nombre…en todo este tiempo, nunca necesité de uno***

" _Oh…no es lo que esperaba, pero…"_

 ***…Llámenme Zvaigzne…Vec** **ā** **k** **ā** **Zvaigzne. Los humanos de esta época siempre han tenido un mayor interés en nombres que llamen más la atención cuando se trata de elementos que no pertenecen a su especie***

"Eso…es en parte cierto. No puedo culparte por creerlo." dijo Alexander. "Pero… ¿Podrías repetir el nombre por favor? No lo entendí muy bien."

 ***Vec** **ā** **k** **ā** **Zvaigzne***

"…Me costará un poco más de lo que creí, pero muy bien…encantado de conocerte." dijo Alexander.

" _Lo mismo digo."_ dijo Chara. _"Hablar con una estrella…se siente extraño."_

 _* Frisk dice que es algo sumamente sorprendente._

 ***Alexander Wodgate…Chara Dreemurr...debo pedirles que me perdonen…pues he sido yo la entidad que los ha traído a esta dimensión***

"…" Chara se mantuvo en silencio. Su expresión era neutra, pero Frisk parecía estar preocupado por su posible reacción.

"…No me sorprende. Pareces saber muy bien lo que ocurre aquí." dijo Alexander. "Pero…si nos trajiste hasta este lugar, entonces debe haber una razón para ello."

 ***Así es. Necesito la ayuda de ambos***

" _¿Tú necesitas nuestra ayuda?"_ preguntó Chara. _"¿Qué puede necesitar una estrella de nosotros? Somos humanos. No somos la gran cosa en comparación al resto del universo._

 ***Estás muy equivocado, Chara Dreemurr. Tú y Alexander Woodgate son dos seres humanos increíbles…y sé que ambos lograran grandes cosas. He visto tanto sus dificultades como logros***

"Alto." dijo Alexander de inmediato. "Algo no cuadra con lo que acabas de decir." Chara miró al otro humano. Frisk también sintió curiosidad.

"No es posible que nos hayas observado anteriormente. Por lo menos, no a ambos."

 ***Es mejor que lo creas, Alexander Woodgate. Conozco todo sobre ustedes hasta este punto***

" _Demuéstralo."_ dijo Chara. _"Si sabes de ambos, me gustaría oír lo que sabes."_

 ***…Alexander Woodgate. Muchas estrellas hablan de ti alrededor de este universo. Comenzaste como un ser humano más, al igual que todos…y el destino te puso a prueba…una prueba que, a mi juicio…pasaste***

"… ¿Qué es lo que has observado?" preguntó Alexander, un tanto nervioso.

 ***Encontraste a una especie equina jamás vista en tu planeta mientras volvías a casa. Toda regla moral y racional humana habría hecho que cualquier humano actuara de forma instintiva e inadecuada…pero ese no fue el caso contigo. Tú ayudaste a la poni llamada Fluttershy, llevándola a tu casa y ofreciéndole techo y alimento. Estos hechos llevaron al punto decisivo en donde fuiste trasladado desde tu mundo del planeta tierra…hasta el mundo del planeta Equs***

"…" Chara y Frisk pudieron ver con claridad como Alexander estaba con la boca abierta de lo anonadado que se encontraba. Mogu también se encontraba algo nervioso. Ambos pequeños también se volvieron a sorprender con el último detalle dicho por Zvaigzne.

" _¿Qué…dijo? ¿De un mundo…a otro? ¿De qué rayos está hablando Alexander?"_ preguntó Chara sin entender.

 ***Es natural que tanto tú como Alexander Woodgate no lo sepan*** dijo Zvaigzne.

" _¿Qué cosa?"_

 ***Pequeños Chara Dreemurr y Frisk…ustedes tienen una gran diferencia respecto a Alexander Woodgate y su compañero Mogu, y es que ustedes y ellos provienen de universos diferentes***

"…"

"…"

Tanto Chara como Alexander quedaron en absoluto silencio. El impacto también afectó a Frisk, e incluso Mogu no supo cómo reaccionar.

 ***Tras tu llegada a Equs…has conocido nuevos lugares, nuevos seres…y también has logrado grandes hazañas en los últimos días. No solo adquiriste un nuevo hogar en un mundo diferente…sino que también viajaste al pasado, para ayudar a las Princesas de Equestria…a derrotar al primer enemigo público y uno de los más peligroso que Equs ha tenido. Realmente siento el haberte traído hasta aquí en medio de tu misión…pero era necesario***

"…" Alexander seguía sin reaccionar.

 _* …Este tipo… ¿Cómo…? ¿Está lidiando con su propio problema, al igual que nosotros? Eso…en parte explicaría su arma…y su alta observación._

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Chara sobre eso último._

 _* Está claro que es observador. MUY observador. La mayor parte del poco tiempo que llevamos juntos, se ha mantenido lo más tranquilo posible, y se ha dado cuenta de varios detalles antes que nosotros._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que realmente no esperaba todo esto…y que ahora siente un respeto mayor hacia Alexander._

"Todo…todo es…cierto." dijo Alexander, logrando reaccionar por fin. "Debo admitirlo…he visto muchas cosas en este viaje…pero si no fuera por el hecho de que esto es un sueño…no lograría mantener la calma. Es simplemente demasiado…espero que lo entiendas…Zvaigzne… ¿Lo dije bien?"

 ***Lo dijiste bien, y no te preocupes, Alexander Woodgate. Sabía que esa sería tu reacción. Has pasado por muchas dificultades, pero incluso un humano como tú tiene sus límites a la hora de mantener la calma. Solamente no olvides que en tu misión no estás solo***

"…Descuida. No lo he olvidado." dijo Alexander, comenzando a sonreír y recuperando parcialmente su actitud usual.

" _Entonces…diferentes universos. ¿Eh?"_

Chara se acercó hasta Alexander. La mirada del pequeño tomó por sorpresa a Alexander. Con una genuina sonrisa, Chara volvió a dirigirse al otro humano.

" _Al parecer estás en medio de un problema que quieres solucionar…al igual que nosotros. Eso es algo que realmente respeto. Te deseo suerte Alexander."_

"Heh…gracias Chara." dijo Alexander con genuina alegría.

 ***Chara Dreemurr…tanto tú como Frisk están en una situación única en su tipo. El mundo del cuál ustedes provienen es…como una gran niebla. Son pocos los detalles que puedo ver***

" _¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?"_ preguntó Chara.

 ***Tu universo en específico es mucho más complejo en relación a los demás. Si tuviera que elegir las palabras adecuadas…diría que sufre de un constante cambio, como si se armara y desarmara una infinita cantidad de veces…nunca teniendo una secuencia fija, y por alguna razón…no puedo ver tu pasado ni el de Frisk, o al menos no todo. Por supuesto…conozco la razón de que esto ocurra…pero sin lugar a dudas tu universo es tan interesante como el de Alexander Woodgate***

"… _¿Puedo preguntar algo?"_

 ***Adelante***

" _Dices que has notado un constante cambio en mi universo…eso quiere decir… ¿Qué has visto todas las versiones de lo que ha ocurrido…en cada línea temporal?"_

"…. ¿Ah?" Alexander no entendió la pregunta, y naturalmente se confundió con esto.

 ***Mucho más que eso, pequeño Chara Dreemurr…puedo ver todas las distintas posibilidades de tu universo al mismo tiempo…y la cantidad sinceramente me impresiona. Es por es que tu universo tiene esa característica única e interesante***

" _Ya veo…"_ dijo Chara sin ánimos. _"Entonces…ya sabes lo que hice…lo que le obligué a hacer a Frisk."_

"¿De qué hablas Chara?" preguntó Alexander, que seguía sin entender todo el tema del que Zvaigzne y Chara hablaban.

 ***…Incluso en mi posición, no puedo darte la respuesta que buscas…Chara Dreemurr. No importa cuanta ira, tristeza o arrepentimiento tengas…tú mismo debes juzgar tus acciones, y lo que pienses hacer al respecto. Lo que sí puedo decirte…es que tu corazón estuvo en el lugar correcto***

(Al parecer ellos tienen un problema tan serio como el nuestro-kupo) dijo Mogu.

"Pero… ¿Cómo es que ustedes, siendo unos niños tengan un dilema de la misma gravedad que el nuestro?" dijo Alexander en voz alta.

" _Ya te lo dije Alexander…"_ dijo Chara, mirando al otro humano. _"Frisk y yo estamos lejos de ser niños comunes."_

"Ahora que lo pienso…tu forma de hablar es…muy formal y educada como para un niño de tu edad." dijo Alexander, comenzando a ver los detalles que ha podido obtener en el corto tiempo que ha visto a Chara.

 ***Chara Dreemurr y Frisk provienen de un universo en donde antiguamente los humanos y los monstruos coexistían en el planeta***

"¿QUÉ?" Alexander de inmediato miró a su compañero humano con una sonrisa. "¿Es eso cierto?"

" _Así es."_ dijo Chara. _"¿Asumo que en tu universo los monstruos no existen?"_

"Nope. Solo en la ficción, como en los libros o películas." dijo Alexander. "Wow…es fantástico."

 ***Lamentablemente, un fatídico día…la guerra se declaró entre ambas especies. Los monstruos de ese universo no son como los que conoces tú, Alexander Woodgate. Los humanos son inmensamente más poderosos que ellos por diversas razones. Ningún humano murió en aquella guerra…pero fueron cientos, sino miles los monstruos que murieron aquél día***

"…" Alexander guardó silencio, entendiendo que esto no era algo que había que tomar a la ligera.

 ***Al ser derrotados…los humanos desterraron a los monstruos sobrevivientes al Subterráneo, cerca de un monte conocido como 'Monte Ebott'. Los humanos, usando a sus mejores magos, crearon una barrera mágica lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los monstruos no pudieran atravesarla. Los años pasaron, y lo monstruos poco a poco fueron olvidados de la memoria de la siguiente generación de humanos…pero los monstruos siguieron viviendo. Atrapados en la tierra, hicieron todo lo posible para crear un espacio y ambiente estables para poder vivir…los humanos tenían una leyenda respecto al Monte Ebott…aquellos que subían dicha montaña…jamás regresaban. Tanto Chara Dreemurr como Frisk son parte de esos humanos que subieron la montaña…y cayeron por una de las aberturas, adentrándose al territorio del Subterráneo***

"… _Definitivamente sabes mucho."_ dijo Chara. _"Y supongo que no mentías…eres capaz de observar más de un universo a las vez…lo que es realmente sorprendente."_

 ***Chara Dreemurr…eso es algo que he adquirido con los años…y no solo se limita a los dos universos de los cuales ustedes provienen…actualmente puedo ver lo que ocurre en un sinfín de universos…todos con sus propias leyes y atributos***

"¿Estás diciendo que puedes ver múltiples mundos paralelos?" preguntó de inmediato Alexander.

 ***No hay suficientes palabras para darles una respuesta concreta…piensen en las posibilidades…los universos de los cuales ustedes provienen…son dos de las infinitas posibilidades, y cada posibilidad existente se ramifica en millones de posibilidades más. Puedo ver lo que ocurre en dimensiones y espacios que ustedes no podrían comprender si los pudieran apreciar…lugares en donde las leyes que ustedes crearon y conocen no se aplican…lugares donde el absoluto orden y el absoluto caos existen…lugares de los que incluso ustedes no han podido imaginar…todo eso…lo puedo ver desde donde yo estoy***

"…" Alexander por un momento comenzó a mirar a su alrededor otra vez, y Chara logró ver que el humano parecía tener una duda.

"Este lugar en donde estás…es un universo diferente al de nosotros. ¿Cierto?"

 ***Correcto. El lugar en donde yo estoy se encuentra en un universo ajeno al de ustedes…donde la tierra ha tenido un curso de vida parecido a los demás…no tiene muchas diferencias respecto a sus universos…pero como acabo de explicarles…las posibilidades son infinitas, y muchos universos tienen diferencias tan pequeñas…que no afectan en nada el transcurso de la historia de la vida***

"¿Dónde queda exactamente este lugar?" preguntó Alexander.

"… _Esa es una pregunta muy interesante."_ dijo Chara. _"Debo admitir que también me he estado preguntando por la ubicación exacta de este lugar."_

 ***De acuerdo al actual conocimiento de los humanos del universo en el cuál estoy…puedo decirles que estamos en un punto de la galaxia que conocen como Vía Láctea…en una zona que denominan como la constelación de Libra, a 7.500 años luz de distancia del planeta Tierra***

Fue en ese instante…que ni Alexander ni Chara pudieron permanecer calmados. Ambos quedaron congelados de la impresión al saber dónde estaban. Lentamente ambos comenzaron a mirar una vez más a su alrededor, y esta vez, cada parte y rincón del lugar tenía para ellos un valor mucho más importante que antes.

" _La Vía Láctea…"_

"La constelación de libra…7.500 años luz de distancia de la Tierra…"

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que no sabe mucho de las estrellas, pero sabe que es un lugar que ningún humano ha podido ver directamente con sus propios ojos._

 _* Tienes razón Frisk…esta es una vista sumamente privilegiada…_

"Y pensar que tal vez…somos los únicos en tener esta oportunidad de apreciar esto…"

 ***Siempre me es grato el ver como los humanos se fascinan con su entorno…y sobre todo con el universo en donde viven. Son la especie más interesante de todas, en todo aspecto posible***

"Pero… ¿Cómo puedes hacer todo esto?" preguntó Alexander. "Nos trajiste a mí y a Chara, dos humanos de diferentes dimensiones hasta una dimensión única."

 ***Recuerda Alexander Woodgate…que siguen durmiendo. Sus mentes y su esencia interna son las que están aquí. Esas son propiedades con las que fácilmente puedo interactuar***

" _Pero eso no explica cómo puedes hacer todo esto."_ dijo Chara. _"Nada obtiene poder de la nada."_

 ***He tenido tiempo…mucho tiempo. Tiempo para madurar…para observar…para cambiar…para saber…para dominar…para entender…y para apreciar***

"… ¿Cuántos…años tienes?" preguntó Alexander con algo de lentitud. "Para tener tanto conocimiento y poder a tu disposición…supongo que requeriste de mucho tiempo."

" _Pero es ridículo."_ dijo Chara, llamando la atención de Alexander. _"Es una estrella, e incluso si tiene conciencia propia para poder observarnos…lo que ha hecho ahora requeriría de múltiples elementos de los cuales carece en este lugar. ¿Cómo rayos pudo lograr todo lo que ha hecho y mencionado estando solamente allí?"_

Chara miró en dirección a la estrella que sería Zvaigzne.

" _Ni siquiera sabemos cómo funciona su forma física. De hecho, no sabemos absolutamente nada más de ella."_

 ***Como dije antes…he tenido mucho tiempo***

"Sí que te gusta dejarnos en suspenso." dijo Alexander. "¿Cuántos años tienes?"

 ***Si realmente quieren saberlo…***

Chara por alguna razón se estaba molestando, y Frisk trataba como podía de calmarlo.

" _Ni siquiera con millones de años podría lograr semejante-"_

 ***13.2 billones de años***

Chara se calló de inmediato. Alexander por unos segundos no pudo procesar adecuadamente lo que había escuchado. La cantidad de información y de revelaciones que estaban recibiendo ambos humanos era tanta que ya hasta no estaban sorprendidos ni anonadados…simplemente confundidos.

Lentamente Alexander miró en dirección a Zvaigzne, y caminó hasta donde el borde del 'piso' le permitía llegar. Alexander entonces se quedó mirando a la estrella con una expresión de justificada confusión, y de que estaba tratando de entender. Chara seguía sin reaccionar, aún con los intentos de Frisk de que hablara o que saliera de su trance.

"…Repite eso." dijo finalmente Alexander.

 ***Según los humanos de este universo, tengo 13.200 millones de años. Sus estudios también indican que mi nacimiento ocurrió 600 millones de años antes de lo que consideran como el origen de su universo, el cual tiene una edad aparente de 13.8 billones de años***

Alexander se sentó en el suelo, en posición india. No reaccionó más después de eso. Chara seguía sin reaccionar.

 ***Creo que ha sido demasiada información como para que puedan entenderlo de inmediato. Me disculpo profundamente***

Alexander reaccionó al escuchar a Zvaigzne. Miró a la estrella con seriedad absoluta.

"No tienes de que disculparte. Esto ES mucho para nosotros…pero si no podemos con esto... ¿Cómo vamos a estar preparados para lo que viene en el futuro?"

Esto hizo reaccionar a Chara. Lentamente se acercó hasta Alexander. Mogu y Frisk hicieron lo mismo, dirigiéndose hasta su compañero respectivo.

" _Alexander tiene razón. Si no podemos con esto…es porque no estamos preparados para lo que venga…y eso es algo que definitivamente no aceptaré."_

"Aunque propongo no hacer más preguntas." dijo Alexander. "Creo que ya nos informamos demasiado respecto a ella."

Alexander volvió a enfocarse en la gran estrella.

"Solo tengo una duda más: Supongo que nos trajiste por nuestras habilidades y lo que somos capaces de hacer con ellas."

 ***Correcto***

"Entonces… ¿Cómo es que nuestras habilidades son mejores que las de cualquier guerrero de cualquier otro universo?"

" _Buen punto."_ dijo Chara. _"Si ya estamos hablando de un 'todo', entonces definitivamente debe haber seres mejores que nosotros."_

 ***Sus habilidades, a diferencia de otros, no solo involucra la fuerza física, destreza o cualquier característica visible a los ojos de los demás*** dijo Zvaigzne. ***Sus habilidades involucran algo que muchos pasan por alto: Las emociones y sentimientos. Si bien existen mundos en donde hay seres con este tipo de habilidades, ustedes dos son de entre las opciones que consideré, los más balanceados, y por ende, los más recomendables para lo que les quiero pedir***

"Supongo…que por eso Dory no está aquí, ya que ella es un ser aparte..PERO ahora queremos escuchar de tu pedido." dijo Alexander. "Creo que ya hemos desperdiciado suficiente de tu tiempo sabiendo de ti. Es hora de saber nuestro propósito aquí."

Ambos humanos y ambos acompañantes se pusieron cómodos.

 ***Es cierto. La razón por la que traje a ambos, y a sus compañeros internos aquí…es porque necesito que me ayuden a eliminar a una criatura***

"¿Una criatura?" preguntó Alexander.

" _Oh, la ironía."_ dijo Chara. _"Tenemos que hacer justo lo que estamos evitando Frisk."_ Esto último llamó la atención de Alexander.

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que tampoco le gusta la idea, pero que hay que escuchar a Zvaigzne._

 ***Créanme que me apena el pedirles esto, sobre todo porque ninguno de ustedes está a favor de la idea de matar, pero esto es un problema que ya lleva un tiempo, y esta, lamentablemente es la única solución***

"Esta criatura debe tener algo de especial que te impide eliminarla por tu cuenta. ¿Verdad?" preguntó Alexander.

 ***Lamentablemente esta criatura, al igual que yo, está en algún punto del universo***

" _¿Entonces…lidiamos con otra estrella?"_ preguntó Chara.

 ***No. Esta criatura es más bien un parasito, y vive en el mismo universo que el mío. Al principio no llamaba la atención, ya que una sola cosa en medio de billones y billones es…difícil de ver. Con el tiempo, comencé a sentir una presencia que crecía en poder, de manera lenta pero segura, hasta el punto en que logró llamar mi atención***

" _¿Obtuvo poder con el tiempo?"_

 ***Comencé a investigar a este ser…y resulta que no es más que un pequeño organismo que vive en el interior de una piedra en el espacio. Sin embargo, su poder mental fue aumentando cada vez más. Fue ahí cuando descubrí cómo obtenía dicho poder***

 _* Algo me dice que esto tendrá un giro en 180° desde ahora._

 ***Este organismo adquirió la capacidad de entrar en la mente de otros seres, conectarlas a su propia mente, y luego robarles lentamente su esencia de vida. Naturalmente, esto quiere decir que termina matándolos***

"¿Q-qué?" preguntó Alexander de inmediato. "¿Es eso posible?"

" _Dijo que tiene un gran poder mental."_ preguntó Chara. _"Pero aun así…eso suena horrible."_

 ***Comenzó alimentándose de otros organismos en el espacio. Con el tiempo adquirió un mayor dominio de su poder, expandiendo su área de búsqueda, a niveles que incluso yo no pensé que pudiera…de alguna manera, este organismo logró atravesar los límites de este universo, y comenzó a buscar seres de otros universos***

Este último detalle tomó por sorpresa a todos.

 ***¿Alguna vez escucharon relatos o historias de seres que mueren durante su sueño, cuando duermen en la noche? En estas historias, al causante se le han dado mitos y creencias. Demonios con nombres como 'Dab Tsuam', o 'Batibat', que han sido parte de la historia humana. La verdad es que la causa de esas muertes…es esta criatura. Utiliza los sueños, porque al igual que en mi caso, manipular la esencia interna de un ser es mucho más fácil***

"Entonces…este parasito es como un Freddy Krueger…interdimensional." dijo Alexander con poco ánimo.

" _¿Freddy quién?"_ preguntó Chara.

"Por lo menos ya sabemos que no existe en tu mundo." dijo Alexander. "Eso es bueno."

 ***Esta criatura ya sabe de mí, y también sabe que la he investigado. No sé cuál es su razonamiento o sus prioridades, pero se las arregló para bloquearme, así que ya no puedo entrar directamente a su interior***

" _Supongo que es aquí donde entramos nosotros."_ dijo Chara.

 ***Así es. Hay un elemento más que los hace imprescindibles para esta tarea. Sus poderes son por decirlo de una manera, más 'puros'. En algún punto de sus vidas, esta criatura intentó entrar en sus mentes***

"…"

"…"

Por un momento, ni Alexander ni Chara lograron entenderlo, pero luego las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

"MOMENTO. ¿¡QUÉ!?" gritó Alexander con una expresión de preocupación total.

" _¿Esa cosa intentó matarnos mientras dormíamos?"_ preguntó Chara con aparente sorpresa.

 ***Quería alimentarse, así que está claro que los mataría al final…pero no lo hizo. De hecho, ni siquiera logró entrar a sus mentes***

"Oh…" dijo Alexander. "… ¡Oh! ¡Ya entiendo!"

" _¿En serio? Porque nosotros aún no."_ dijo Chara.

"Por eso Zvaigzne nos necesita a nosotros." dijo Alexander mirando al pequeño. "Si no pudo entrar a nuestra mente, entonces somos los indicados para atacarlo."

 ***Tal como dice Alexander. Ustedes son los únicos hasta ahora que han podido sobrevivir a la criatura. Solamente ustedes pueden destruirla***

" _Entiendo ese razonamiento, pero… ¿Cómo exactamente lo haremos?"_ preguntó Chara.

"Buena pregunta." dijo Alexander. "No sirve de nada saber esto si no tenemos forma de atacarlo."

 ***Los he estado ayudando desde que entraron a este sueño*** dijo la estrella. ***Anteriormente aparecieron en un lugar con enemigos hostiles. ¿Cierto?***

"Lo había olvidado." dijo Alexander. "Esas…cosas flotantes sacadas de película de terror…aún recuerdo como usaban mi celular para comunicarse y decir cosas como 'únete a la diversión' y todo eso."

" _¿Qué dijiste?"_ dijo Chara de inmediato. Frisk también se sorprendió.

"También decían algo de 'Loren Ipsum' y no sé qué." agregó Alexander.

" _¿Memoryhead? ¿Luchaste contra un monstruo del laboratorio de Alphys?"_

"…Y ahí me perdiste. No sé de estas hablando, y no conozco a nadie llamado Alphys." dijo Alexander. "Por cierto, eran tres de esas cosas."

" _Enfrentaste a un monstruo de mi mundo."_ dijo Chara. Luego su rostro demostró sorpresa, al parecer entendiendo algo más.

" _Un segundo…entonces…esas criaturas oscuras con forma de caballo que nos querían atrapar en aquél bosque…deben ser de tu mundo Alexander."_

"¿Criaturas oscuras en un bosque? Eso suena MUY parecido a lo que vi en Sunny Town." dijo Alexander.

" _¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba ese poni gris? ¿Grey Hoof?"_ dijo Chara.

 _* Frisk confirma que ese era el nombre._

"Muy bien. Es oficial." dijo Alexander. "Esas aberraciones que viste eran de Equestria. El lugar en donde vivo ahora."

 ***Sus enemigos habrían sido más feroces si no hubiera intervenido. Todo este tiempo, desde que aparecieron en este sueño, han estado en el interior de la mente de la criatura, y traté de guiarlos hasta aquí. Gracias a su inmunidad, he podido entrar parcialmente en el interior de la criatura***

"… _Oh."_ dijo Chara.

"¿Incluso mientras hablamos aquí?" preguntó Alexander.

 ***Así es. Las proyecciones de Celestia y Toriel fueron mi influencia. Lamentablemente, como estoy interviniendo, la criatura también está aprovechando esto, tratando de filtrar su influencia sobre la mía, así que lo único que puedo otorgarles, es el camino para que puedan llegar al núcleo del parasito. Como están al interior de la mente de la criatura, esta es capaz de enviar cualquier tipo de enemigo como señal de defensa. Pueden ser cosas que hayan visto en su mundo, o puede que sean cosas que jamás hayan visto. De cualquier manera, prepárense para lo que pueda venir a ustedes. Haré todo lo posible para que la intensidad de estos enemigos sea la menos peligrosa…pero mientras más tiempo pase, menor será mi dominio sobre la criatura***

"No hay que perder más tiempo." dijo Alexander. "Mientras antes terminemos con esto mejor. Después de todo, ambos tenemos deberes que cumplir en nuestros mundos." esto último lo dijo mirando a Chara.

" _Por severo que suene, tienes razón."_ dijo Chara.

 ***Solo les pido que recuerden en todo momento…que sigue habiendo peligro para ustedes, así que sean cuidadosos en todo momento. Si mueren en este sueño…no volverán a despertar***

"…" Alexander respiró profundo por un segundo.

"Estoy listo."

(Cuando quieran-kupo) dijo Mogu.

 _* ¿Todo listo Frisk?_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que está listo para continuar._

" _Aquí también estamos listos."_ dijo Chara.

"¿Cómo sabremos si seguimos el camino correcto?" preguntó Alexander.

 ***Descuiden. Me aseguraré de que vayan por el camino correcto. Lo único que deben hacer es avanzar. Mientras más avancen, más se resistirá la criatura***

Todos asienten con la cabeza.

 ***Entonces…ya están listos. Les deseo la mayor de las suertes y recuerden: Mantengan su voluntad y determinación…y saldrán victoriosos***

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, una luz hizo que instantáneamente todo brillara tanto que todos tuvieron que cerrar y proteger sus ojos.

BGM -OFF-

* * *

 **[NDA:**

 **Espero que este primer capítulo de 'D &D: Destino y Determinación' les haya gustado. Casualmente, el título en inglés sigue sirviendo como D&D, ya que quedaría en 'Destiny and Determination. Como dije anteriormente, les invito a dejar su review con la opinión/crítica que tengan del capítulo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Recuerden que es una historia totalmente personal y que hago en mi tiempo libre, pero eso no impide que se pueda disfrutar.**

 **¡Adiós!]**


	2. II: Travesía

**[¡Hola! Hilord17 al habla.**

 **Por lo menos ya estoy tranquilo con haber hecho este capítulo. Tal vez unos cuantos se estén preguntando porque rayos elegí mezclar a estos dos personajes (Alexander y Chara). Recuerden: Esto es puramente por ocio y entretenimiento. Algo que simplemente quiso salir de mi cabeza para ser una idea plasmada en escrito. También me sirve para darles un pequeño enlace a un fic con otro (aunque sea de manera extremadamente minúscula). Básicamente esto es solo para pasar el rato, y de hecho, si fanfiction tuviera el tag 'random', definitivamente le habría puesto ese, ya que apropiadamente, D &D sería "Random/adventure".**

 **No creo que haya que agregar nada más. Para aquellos que estuvieron interesados y leyeron el primer capítulo, les agradecería que al terminar este dejen su review para saber lo que piensan (ya sea opinión o crítica). Espero que esta idea random les entretenga un poco, y vean como en cierta manera estos dos personajes de mis fics se conocen un poco.**

 **¡Adiós!]**

* * *

 **D &D: Determinación y Destino - Capítulo II: Travesía.**

(¡Alex! Ya puedes abrir los ojos-kupo.)

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que ya puede abrir los ojos._

Ambos humanos lentamente comenzaron a abrir sus ojos. Alexander notó de inmediato que no había iluminación, ya que no sentía ninguna molestia en su vista, ni se lograba filtrar ninguna luz en sus ojos cerrados.

"…Considerando los lugares anteriores…este parece extrañamente…normal." dijo Alexander.

" _Pienso lo mismo, aunque realmente agradezco el cambio a lo común."_ dijo Chara. _"Mejor aprovecharlo mientras dure."_

BGM: watch?v=frnqhqsK9Uo (Undercurrents (Cave) - Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Soundtrack ) [Activar función 'Bucle' en Youtube]

Alexander, Mogu, Chara y Frisk estaban en lo que parecía ser una cueva. Las características demostraban que no tenía nada extraordinario. Su ambientación era de un color grisáceo, y el piso parecía ser una mezcla de tierra y piedra. Lo que sí llamó la atención del grupo, era que la cueva tenía antorchas en sus 'paredes', que otorgaban una cantidad decente de iluminación. También la estructura sugería que solo había que seguir recto para avanzar, sin desviaciones ni caminos múltiples. Otro detalle curioso es que atrás de ellos no había camino, ya que una pared cubría cualquier tipo de salida o entrada.

"Pues no creo que dure mucho, así que…"

Tras hablar, Alexander comenzó a caminar, y Mogu comenzó a seguirlo.

 _* Este tipo no pierde el tiempo. Eso es seguro._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que es mejor que siga a Alexander._

 _* Lo sé, lo sé. Avanzar._

Chara y Frisk llegaron hasta el otro humano y el Moguri.

"Al parecer no hay nada bloqueando nuestro camino…por ahora." dijo Alexander. "Mantengan su guardia. No sabemos cuándo puede pasar algo."

" _No te preocupes."_ dijo Chara. _"Frisk y yo estaremos atentos."_

Por unos minutos, Alexander y Chara mantuvieron el camino, sin que ocurriera algún tipo de percance. La curiosidad por fin pudo con el pequeño humano.

" _Entonces Alexander… ¿Cuál es tu historia?"_

"¿Mi historia?"

" _Quiero decir… ¿Cuál es tu posición en tu mundo?"_

"Ah, haber… ¿Qué te puedo decir?" dijo Alexander pensativo. "Sería demasiado complicado decirte todo lo que me ha pasado hasta el día de hoy, así que te diré lo que estoy haciendo actualmente."

" _Me parece justo."_

Un poco más atrás, Mogu y Frisk estaban mirándose mientras avanzaban. Frisk levantó su mano en señal de saludo, a lo que Mogu le devolvió el saludo con sus pequeños dedos. Frisk comenzó a sonreírle en señal amistosa.

"Soy el Estratega y el Líder de un grupo que decidimos llamar 'Alianza Multiespecie'. Fiel al nombre, tenemos varias especies en el grupo. Si bien el mundo de Equestria está poblado principalmente de equinos, hay muchas variantes de estos, e incluso distintas especies."

" _Vaya. Realmente suena interesante. ¿Y qué especies hay en tu grupo?"_

"Las tres clases principales de ponis: Unicornios, Pegasos y los ponis de tierra. Los unicornios pueden realizar magia, los pegasos volar, y los ponis de tierra tienen mayor fuerza física y dominio en el suelo. Después vendrían las especies de mis demás compañeros: Ciervo, breezie, grifo, zebra, lobo, minotauro, Ausequino…también está Wonder Shine, que es una gigante, y Mery, que es una aracnoponi.

" _¿Aracnoponi?"_ preguntó Chara con algo de duda.

"Mery tiene dos patas delanteras, y seis patas laterales con forma de poni, pero extrañamente parece como si estuvieran de puntillas. Tiene cabeza y lomo de poni, pero ya de eso para atrás, tiene composición arácnida. Además, el contacto físico es importante para su especie. Me abraza siempre que puede." dijo Alexander riendo un poco con lo último.

" _¿Y tú le permites hacerlo?"_ preguntó Chara con curiosidad.

"Por supuesto." dijo Alexander, sorprendiendo a Chara. "A todos los conocí en diferentes circunstancias. A Mery…la estaban tratando muy mal. Estaba muy dolida con eso…y la primera muestra de amistad vino de mí. Desde entonces, se ha encariñado conmigo, y yo no tengo problema con eso. Además…" Alexander comenzó a sonreír más. "Ella es mi sierva ahora."

" _¿Sierva?"_

"Eso quiere decir que ahora es mi criada personal y guardiana. Fue un mandato de Celestia, y por lo que tengo entendido, ella aceptó de inmediato y con felicidad."

" _¿Entonces utiliza un traje de criada?"_ preguntó Chara con algo de sorpresa en su tono de voz.

"Por supuesto." dijo Alexander riendo nuevamente. "Uno especialmente adaptado para su cuerpo. Lo fabricó nuestro herrero, Bantos Greathoof. Contrario a lo que muchos creerían, yo considero que Mery es hermosa. Sus seis ojos son perfectos. ¿Has visto ojos arácnidos antes?"

" _De hecho, sí."_ dijo Chara, sorprendiendo a Alexander. _"Conozco a una araña con una forma más o menos humana, llamada Muffet. Tiene cinco ojos y seis brazos. El cómo puede servir una taza de té a la perfección mientras baila es un misterio para mí."_

"Wow. Me habría gustado verla."

Chara tuvo una pequeña duda mientras continuaban su camino.

" _Y…si eres el Estratega y Líder de esta 'Alianza Multiespecie', supongo que has tenido que luchar."_

"Correcto." dijo Alexander. "No estoy orgulloso de eso, pero lamentablemente es necesario."

" _¿Y qué tal tus habilidades?"_

"Qué curioso…también estaba preguntándome que habilidades tienes." dijo Alexander. "Supongo que lo veremos tarde o temprano."

El camino seguía sin cambiar, siendo una gran línea recta. Cosa que comenzó a molestar a Alexander.

"Esto está siendo demasiado simple." dijo Alexander con seriedad.

(No tan simple-kupo)

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que mire para atrás._

Con lo que dijeron ambos acompañantes, Alexander y Chara voltearon para ver el camino que ya dejaron atrás…solo para ver que parte de este ya no existía. La misma muralla que vieron al principio estaba ahí. A lo lejos, pero se veía más cerca de lo que debería.

"Zvaigzne tenía razón." dijo Alexander. "Realmente hay que avanzar."

El grupo decidió apresurar el paso. Por unos minutos, nada cambió, y siguieron por un largo pasillo, hasta que finalmente algo cambió más adelante.

"Esto…no es nada sutil." dijo Alexander.

" _Para nada."_ agregó Chara.

(Es más bien directo-kupo) dijo Mogu.

 _* Frisk dice que todos tienen razón._

El grupo finalmente había llegado al límite del camino que estaban siguiendo. Naturalmente, había una pared, pero también una puerta como la de cualquier casa común. Dicha puerta era de madera y era de color verde. El detalle, era que al lado de la puerta había un pequeño letrero con una simple palabra que ocupaba casi todo el espacio…

[ FUERA ]

" _¿Qué dices?"_ preguntó Chara. _"¿Crees que ya lo hicimos enojar?"_

"Zvaigzne dijo que debíamos avanzar, y que la criatura estaba filtrando su poder en el de ella. Es probable que esto sea una de las tantas maneras de que la criatura quiera distraernos."

" _Para nuestra suerte, esa no es una manera muy efectiva."_ dijo Chara, que se acercó para abrir la puerta.

Primero entró él, y luego el resto del pequeño grupo. Mientras comenzaban a mirar el lugar, la puerta se cerró por cuenta propia.

BGM -OFF-

"Bueno…no entiendo el significado de esto." dijo Alexander. "Yo…supongo que estamos avanzando"

" _Por el letrero de antes, yo creo que sí."_ dijo Chara. _"Aunque me gustaría ver una pista más sólida para estar seguro."_

La habitación que estaba delante de ellos, era exactamente la misma cueva. La única diferencia, era que ahora el espacio que tenían era enorme.

"¿Quieres tu pista?" dijo Alexander, que ahora estaba mirando hacia atrás. "Está allí."

Usando el pulgar de su mano izquierda, Alexander apuntó al lugar por donde habían entrado. Cuando Chara y Frisk miraron allí, pudieron entender lo que Alexander quería decir.

" _La puerta…"_ comenzó a decir Chara.

(Ya no está-kupo) dijo Mogu.

"Fuera."

Una voz desconocida, como la de un hombre adulto, llamó la atención de todos, y volvieron a darse vuelta para ver al frente. Ahí vieron algo que no estaba antes.

 _* ¿En qué momento…?_

"(Apareció de la nada…)" pensó Alexander. "(Y esa forma…)"

Lo que estaba al frente del grupo…era una bola. Una bola brillante y plateada, un tanto grande, casi del tamaño de Chara y Frisk. Estaba flotando, sin moverse ni un milímetro hacia arriba o abajo, perfectamente inerte en el centro entre el piso y el techo del lugar. Esta bola tenía una especie de rostro que para el entendimiento de Alexander y Chara eran demasiado simples, ya que la 'sonrisa' y los 'ojos' que tenía solo eran de color negro. Parecía como si la 'cara' de la bola hubiera sido hecha con algún marcador negro, ya que ni la sonrisa ni los ojos tenían relieve, sin embargo, las formas de la sonrisa y ojos eran perfectas y exactas.

"Fuera." dijo nuevamente la voz sin mover la 'sonrisa'. Todos notaron que ahora la voz fue de un niño.

" _¿O qué?"_ dijo Chara, dando un paso adelante.

"O mueran." dijo ahora la bola, con tres voces distintas. Las dos anteriores más la de una mujer adulta.

"Demasiado directo." dijo Alexander, ya preparado para actuar de ser necesario. "¿Qué eres?"

"Ustedes no deberían estar aquí…" dijo la bola, ahora con la voz de una niña. "No…son…bienvenidos."

"Tú tampoco debiste estar en la mente de gente inocente." dijo Alexander. "Tampoco eras bienvenido en esos casos."

"VAYANSE." dijo la bola, ahora con las cuatro voces anteriores juntas. "O…mueran."

" _Lo lamento, pero no nos iremos."_ dijo Chara. _"De hecho, esta visita no será corta, y nos pondremos cómodos."_

Alexander por un momento miró a Chara, un tanto sorprendido.

"Wow… ¿Siempre tienes esos momentos valientes?"

" _Siempre que sea necesario."_ respondió Chara con una sonrisa.

"En ese caso…" dijo la bola, con la voz del hombre adulto.

(¡Alex! ¡Estoy nuevamente en tu interior-kupo!) dijo Mogu.

"¿Qué?" dijo Alexander, notando que Mogu efectivamente no estaba visible.

"(Eso quiere decir…)" pensó Alexander, volviendo a mirar a la bola flotante.

"Adiós."

Al decir esto, la cara de la bola comenzó a deformarse, y luego todo el negro de la sonrisa y los ojos se movió al centro, creando un circulo negro. De ese círculo negro, una mancha roja comenzó a formase, y en segundos, un circulo de menor tamaño estaba dentro del circulo negro, formando un ojo, ya que el círculo rojo comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, sin salirse del área en negro. En ese instante, la bola cambió de color, al mismo tono grisáceo que tenían las paredes de la cueva en la que se encontraban, y comenzó a cambiar de forma.

"¿¡Pero qué-!?"

" _¡Qué demonios-!"_

(¡Kupo!)

 _* Frisk suelta un pequeño grito de la sorpresa._

Ya no era una bola lo que estaba al frente del grupo. Ahora, lo que tenían adelante era una forma humanoide, que era más grande que Alexander, tenía brazos y piernas simples, pero gruesos. No tenía cabeza, y en el centro de su cuerpo que también era grueso, estaba el ojo que se había formado anteriormente.

BGM: watch?v=wdIyxSVtPek (Let's Listen: Secret Of Mana - Boss Battle, Danger! (Extended))

La figura movió su brazo izquierdo hacia atrás, apretando sus puños.

"¡Muévete Chara!" gritó Alexander. De inmediato, ambos humanos se movieron a su izquierda y derecha respectivamente, y lograron evadir el puño de la forma humanoide que golpeó el suelo con fuerza, provocando quebraduras.

 _* ¡Frisk! ¡Ayúdame con las direcciones para no recibir un ataque sorpresa!_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que hará todo a su alcance._

"Con que así son las cosas." dijo Alexander. "¡Pues que así sea!"

El humano sacó su arma, Fortia, y se preparaba para atacar.

 _* ¿Qué tenemos nosotros Frisk?_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que revise su bolsillo derecho, que tiene algo allí._

Chara revisó su bolsillo de inmediato, y encontró un cuchillo, con una funda para que el humano no se cortara mientras se moviera.

 _* Perfecto. Por lo menos estamos armados._

Chara comenzó a ver nuevamente a su enemigo, pero se sorprendió al ver que Alexander estaba haciéndolo bien por cuenta propia.

El humanoide nuevamente usó sus puños para atacar, pero Alexander los esquivaba con relativa facilidad.

"(Es casi como un tromluí.)" pensó Alexander. "(Se mueve puramente por instinto, y sus movimientos son peligrosos, pero lentos.)"

"¡Chara! Si tienes buenos reflejos no tendrás problema en esquivar a esta cosa." gritó Alexander mientras usaba a Fortia para golpear al humanoide, que con cada golpe, parecía romper un poco su 'piel', como si fuera vidrio.

" _Comprendo."_ dijo Chara, comenzando a correr. El ojo cambió de lugar, moviéndose hasta su 'espalda', y sin darse vuelta, el humanoide comenzó a moverse hasta el pequeño humano.

" _Con que puede mover su cuerpo sin restricciones."_ dijo Chara. _"Pero si eres lento…"_

El humanoide volvió a dar un fuerte golpe al piso, intentando herir a Chara, pero el pequeño fácilmente pudo esquivar el golpe, y con precisión, le propinó un corte mientras pasaba al lado de él.

" _No servirá de nada."_

 _* Honestamente me sorprende que el cuchillo le haya hecho daño. Supongo que esa estrella tenía razón, y nosotros somos los únicos que podemos dañarlo._

"(Nada mal…)" dijo Alexander. "(Hice bien en confiar en que tenía experiencia en los combates.)"

(Su apariencia realmente engaña-kupo) dijo Mogu.

"Muy bien…no nos quedemos atrás." dijo Alexander, que comenzó a moverse hacia su agresor.

" _Esto será pan comido."_ dijo Chara, que se preparaba para un nuevo ataque, pero el humanoide, en vez utilizar nuevamente sus puños como fuerza bruta, movió su brazo como si hubiera dado un puñetazo al aire. Chara se sorprendió al ver que una piedra de tamaño considerable, del tamaño de la mitad de su cuerpo, venía rápidamente hacia él.

 _* ¡Diablos!_

Venía demasiado rápido como para esquivarlo a tiempo. Afortunadamente, algo detuvo el proyectil, sorprendiendo nuevamente a Chara. En un instante, tanto Chara como Frisk lograron ver la silueta del objeto que los salvó.

" _¿Un escudo?"_

"Bien…Libra pudo detener el proyectil." dijo Alexander, mirando su característico escudo. "Ahora…"

El escudo que estaba flotando al frente de Chara, generó una particular reacción en el humanoide, que miró el escudo como si nunca hubiera visto algo así en su vida. Alexander entonces, por comando mental le ordenó a Libra que se moviera al frente a gran velocidad. Como resultado, chocó contra su enemigo, golpeándolo justo donde tenía su ojo. Esto no solo sacó de balance al humanoide, sino que tras un segundo tambaleándose, se cayó.

"¡Chara ahora!" gritó Alexander moviéndose. "¡El ojo!"

" _¡De acuerdo!"_ gritó el pequeño humano, y al igual que Alexander, comenzó a correr.

Alexander hizo que su escudo mirara al suelo, para golpear otra vez al humanoide en el centro, y específicamente en su ojo, para mantenerlo allí, y que no se levantara. El círculo rojo se hizo más pequeño, y el humanoide comenzó a temblar levemente en todo su 'cuerpo'.

"(Está dañado.)" pensó Alexander, mientras que por comando mental retiraba a Libra. "(Ese ojo es la clave.)"

" _Acabemos con esto."_ dijo Chara, cambiando de mano el cuchillo mientras seguía corriendo.

Cuando ambos humanos llegaron hasta el cuerpo del enemigo, cada uno por un momento se enfocó en usar su fuerza y golpear de la mejor manera posible. Alexander con toda su fuerza, y utilizando ambas manos, le dio un golpe certero al ojo usando a Fortia. Chara por su parte juntó sus fuerzas y le clavó el cuchillo en otra parte de su ojo, utilizando ambas manos para maximizar el daño.

El cuerpo comenzó a temblar más rápido que antes, al punto de que parecían espasmos. Ambos humanos se alejaron, sacando sus armas del ojo en el proceso. Del ojo comenzó a salir una luz blanca, como si hubieran roto una parte de una ventana, luego otra, y otra, hasta que una silueta del circulo completo del ojo iluminó el techo. En ese instante, la figura comenzó a deshacerse, como si se estuviera derritiendo. Poco a poco, la figura fue desapareciendo, hasta que solo quedó el ojo, con una forma redonda, como la bola que era al principio. Sin previo aviso, hubo un flash que pilló desprevenido a todos, tapándose lo antes posible para no ser cegados por la luz. El brillo duró solo un instante, y para cuando Alexander y Chara volvieron a mirar…ya no había nada.

BGM -OFF-

"…" Alexander siguió observando el sitio en donde antes estaba el humanoide. Chara por su parte aprovecho de observar a Alexander.

 _* Debo admitirlo…su habilidad para el combate es…sorprendente, considerando que se ve como un humano de nuestra generación y época._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que Alexander es casi tranquilo a la hora de combatir._

 _* Tienes razón…analiza muy bien su entorno y a su oponente a la hora de combatir. Realmente tiene experiencia. Dijo que era Estratega y Líder, así que no esperaría menos._

"Chara. Hay que movernos." dijo Alexander. "Recuerda lo que dijo Zvaigzne: Mientras más tiempo pase, menos control tendrá ella. Estoy seguro que los próximos enemigos que envíe esta cosa serán cada vez más difíciles de derrotar."

" _Cierto."_ dijo Chara. _"Pero donde-"_

Chara no terminó de hablar, ya que Alexander estaba apuntándole con el pulgar de su mano derecha a cierto lugar, con una cara de 'no tengo idea'.

 _* …Oh. Ya veo._

 _* Frisk se sorprende al ver eso._

Más adelante de los humanos, había una puerta verde, igual a la anterior por la que habían entrado al lugar, pero esta puerta estaba en medio del lugar, sin estar en una pared.

" _Entonces…esa puerta…"_ dijo Chara sin ánimos.

"Ya pasé por una puerta que no estaba en una pared antes." dijo Alexander. "Esa es la salida. Estoy seguro."

" _Esto me dará dolor de cabeza."_

"Recuerda que estamos soñando Chara. Entiendo perfectamente el que no estés acostumbrado a estas cosas, pero es mejor no cuestionar estas…situaciones." dijo Alexander.

" _¿Y tú estás acostumbrado a esto?"_

"Gracias a Mogu y a mi mascota Dory, la mayoría de las veces mis sueños son lúcidos, y puedo modificar el ambiente en el que estoy, con interesantes resultados."

" _Sueños lúcidos…eso sería bueno para pensar y meditar."_

"En cualquier caso…debemos avanzar, antes de que esto se salga de control." dijo Alexander comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta. Chara le siguió en seguida. Mientras caminaban, Mogu volvió a ser visible.

Alexander lentamente abrió la puerta, pero una luz irradiaba desde el otro lado, impidiendo ver lo que había. La luz se fue intensificando, hasta el punto en donde ambos humanos debieron cubrirse otra vez con sus brazos.

"Parece que a alguien le gusta la luz." dijo Alexander con un leve tono de queja.

" _Demasiado para mi gusto."_ dijo Chara, casi con el mismo ánimo.

Cuando pudieron comprobar que la intensidad de la luz había bajado, pudieron abrir los ojos.

"…"

"…"

Comenzaron a revisar el lugar, que estaba compuesto principalmente de madera.

"Parece…el interior de una casa." dijo Alexander. "Aunque faltarían los muebles para poder decirle 'casa'."

" _Hey, por lo menos hay una alfombra."_ dijo Chara en un tono sarcástico, apuntando a la alfombra en cuestión, que cubría casi todo el piso, y era de color amarillo. _"Digo, es mejor que nada."_

"No te fuerces tanto." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír un poco. "Sé que no te gusta, pero debes aguantar. Pronto terminaremos con esto."

" _Eso espero."_ dijo Chara. _"Aún hay muchas cosas que debo hacer en el Subterráneo."_

"Y yo en Equestria, así que sigamos."

" **¡Esperen!"**

BGM: watch?v=UHpyN1_fpvo (Let's Listen: Chrono Trigger DS - Jolly Ol' Spekkio (Extended))

Una voz parecida a la de un niño, y con un leve efecto de eco, llamó la atención de ambos humanos y sus acompañantes. Enfocaron su vista en donde oyeron dicha voz, y vieron algo que, si estuvieran en el mundo real, pues estarían más sorprendidos, pero ya que están en un sueño, solamente les llamó la atención.

"Es una…pequeña bola de fuego." dijo Alexander.

" _Con ojos…y… ¿Dos óvalos…rosados?"_ dijo Chara, confundido con lo último.

" **¡Qué bien! Pensé que se irían sin escucharme."** dijo la bola de fuego.

" _Y lo haría."_ dijo Chara. _"¿Cómo sé que no eres una trampa creada por la criatura para luego atacarnos por sorpresa?"_

"…Lamentablemente, considerando nuestra situación, es un buen punto." dijo Alexander, manteniéndose neutral. "Además…no puedo determinar tus intenciones."

Alexander dijo eso último porque no podía ver un aura en ese ser.

" **Hacen bien en sospechar de lo desconocido y cuidarse entre ustedes, Alexander Woodgate y Chara Dreemurr."** dijo la bola de fuego, sorprendiendo por un momento al par de humanos. " **Pero no se preocupen, soy amigo, y no planeo hacerles daño. Es más, traigo un mensaje de mi maestro, para ti…"**

La bola de fuego se acercó al humano en cuestión.

" **Chara Dreemurr."**

" _¿A mí?"_ Chara dejó que la bola se acercara a él, pero estaba listo para defenderse de ser necesario.

" **¡Así es!"** dijo la bola de fuego. **"Mi maestro fue muy claro en esto. Me dijo que tu determinación puede ser usada de más de una forma en este mundo de sueños."**

"(¿Maestro? ¿A quién se refiere?)" pensó Alexander.

(Lo ignoro-kupo) dijo Mogu.

" _¿Mi determinación...puede ser usada de otra forma?"_

" **¡Sí! Tu determinación en este mundo puede transformarse en energía, igualando al poder de la magia breezie de Alexander Woodgate."** dijo la bola de fuego.

"Wow…sabes…mucho más de mí de lo que parece." dijo Alexander.

" **Mi maestro es amigo de la estrella que los trajo aquí."** dijo la bola de fuego con un tono amistoso.

"¿Tu maestro es una estrella también?" preguntó Alexander por curiosidad.

" **¡Así es!"** dijo la bola de fuego. Alexander dejó hasta ahí el tema, considerándolo solo un dato curioso.

" _Pero… ¿Cómo puedo usarla de esa forma?"_ preguntó Chara

"De una forma muy parecida a como la magia de Alexander funciona." dijo la bola de fuego. "Específicamente, de la misma forma que funciona su escudo."

"¿Libra?" preguntó Alexander acercándose a Chara y a la bola de fuego, al mismo tiempo que el escudo se creaba y se mantenía al lado del humano. "Te refieres a lo del objeto y la visualización?"

"¡Correcto! Con la diferencia de que Chara podrá cambiarlo a lo que quiera."

"Oh…interesante." dijo Alexander con genuino interés.

" _¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?"_

"¿Se lo explico?" preguntó Alexander mirando a la bola de fuego.

"¡Adelante!"

Alexander observó a Chara atentamente.

"Escúchame bien Chara…intenta imaginar un objeto. El que tú quieras." comenzó a decir Alexander. "Imagina dicho objeto en una de tus manos. Imagina que lo tienes, imagina su forma y su estructura lo más detallado posible. Mientras más simple mejor, para que no te cueste."

"…" Chara comenzó a concentrarse, y en segundos, un pequeño flash rojo se apreció en el lugar.

 _* ! ! !_

 _* Frisk se sorprende tanto como Chara._

"…" Alexander tuvo una reacción mixta de sorpresa y luego duda.

"¿Una…pistola?"

Alexander notó que parecía algún tipo de revólver. Un detalle curioso es que toda el arma era de color rojo, con líneas blancas en los bordes y detalles.

"No preguntaré para qué quieres un revólver, o porqué pensaste en un revólver. Solo…no me apuntes con eso. Por si acaso." dijo Alexander con precaución.

" _Tranquilo."_ dijo Chara. _"Lo creas o no, esto es un objeto que sirvió para defenderme en algún momento. Además, no traía balas."_

"¿Y qué usabas como munición?" preguntó Alexander, algo confundido.

"¡Determinación!" dijo la bola de fuego.

" _¿Cómo supiste?"_ preguntó Chara.

"Mi maestro me lo contó."

"(O sea que el maestro de esta criaturita tiene la misma habilidad de Zvaigzne y puede ver diferentes universos.)" pensó Alexander.

" _¿Puedo hacer lo mismo en este lugar?"_ preguntó Chara.

"¡Por supuesto!" dijo la bola de fuego.

" _Perfecto."_ dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa.

"Mira, no sé qué hacías con eso en tu lugar, pero contrólate aquí. ¿Ok?" dijo Alexander con un leve tono de cuidado.

" _En diferentes circunstancias, habría sido peligroso, pero no te preocupes. Todo está bien."_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que ya deje de pensar en eso._

" _Lo siento Frisk. Un mal hábito, y esos cuesta olvidarlos."_ dijo Chara.

"¡Bien! Eso es todo." dijo la bola de fuego. "No puedo estar mucho tiempo aquí. Tienen una criatura que destruir, y no quiero quitarles más tiempo. ¡Suerte!"

Al decir esto, la bola de fuego se deshizo en un segundo exacto, mostrando una actitud positiva hasta el final. Ambos humanos y acompañantes estuvieron un par de segundos sin reaccionar.

BGM -OFF-

"Tengo por lo menos dos preguntas respecto a lo que acaba de pasar." dijo Alexander. "Pero ahora no importan. Debemos avanzar."

Volviendo a la prioridad de su situación, el grupo avanzó, y Alexander abrió la puerta de la aparente casa en la que estaban. La vista que tuvieron cuando dicha puerta se abrió fue un tanto peculiar.

BGM: watch?v=WJtEdkCO6Q4 (Woods of Wandering (Zofia Forest) - Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Music Extended)

"…Bueno, lo siento por ti Chara…pero esto significa que tendrás otro dolor de cabeza." dijo Alexander, mirando alrededor, y luego mirando la 'casa' de la que habían salido…que resultó ser solo una gran piedra.

" _No es necesario el mencionarlo Alexander."_ respondió Chara sin ánimos.

El escenario en el que se encontraban ahora, era una mezcla entre una pradera y un bosque, ya que había mucha vegetación alrededor, principalmente árboles, pero también tenían al frente un camino preciso, limpio y directo. Algo inusual estaba ocurriendo también alrededor en el cielo. Ambos humanos pudieron ver que había unas cuantas cascadas literalmente arriba de ellos, pero en sentido horizontal, avanzando indefinidamente hacia delante, precisamente por el camino que deben seguir, y el detalle que los tomó por sorpresa, era que la gravedad no estaba funcionando como debía en estas fuentes de agua, ya que ninguna gota estaba cayendo al suelo.

Sin embargo, el detalle más importante, era que absolutamente toda el área tenía un tono grisáceo. No es que hubiera niebla, o que las nubes taparan el sol. De hecho, el sol estaba allí, al igual que las nubes que darían como resultado un día soleado, pero incluso el cielo estaba con tonos grises. Alexander y Chara miraron su cuerpo, y pudieron apreciar que ellos, y sus prendas y objetos, eran lo único que tenía un color normal.

Chara pudo notar un detalle más en su cuerpo.

 _* ¿Frisk? ¿Qué acaso esa no es…tu alma?"_

En el pecho, en el área donde está su corazón, Chara pudo apreciar que una figura, también con la forma de un corazón simple, y de un brillante color rojo se veía en la superficie de su ropa, trató de tocarlo con sus manos, pero parecía como si fuese una decoración de su ropa. No podía tomarlo.

" _Muy bien…ignoro lo que puede significar en estos momentos."_ dijo Chara.

"Wow. ¿Qué significa esto?"

Chara miró a Alexander, y por un momento no pudo reaccionar.

 _* Eso…eso es…_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que realmente lo pilló desprevenido._

Alexander estaba examinando algo que tenía en su pecho, como si fuera parte del diseño de su ropa.

Una figura de un corazón, de un brillante color verde.

 _* ¿Esa es…su alma? La tuya adquiría ese color cuando luchábamos contra Undyne, Frisk._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que el alma de Alexander tiene el atributo de la amabilidad y la bondad._

 _* No puedo creerlo… ¿Realmente recuerdas todo lo que dijo esa bandera de golf mágica en el bosque de Snowdin?_

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que no lo subestime._

 _* No te preocupes. Eso ya lo sé._

¡Oh! Tú también tienes un corazón." dijo Alexander, que ahora estaba observando a Chara. "¿Tienes idea de lo que significa esto?"

" _Lamentablemente no."_ dijo Chara. _"Lo que sí puedo decirte, es que estos corazones…representan nuestras almas humanas."_

"¿Nuestras…almas?" preguntó Alexander totalmente confundido.

" _En nuestro mundo, las características y formas de ser de un humano definen el atributo de su alma."_

"¿Y cuál es tu atributo?"

" _Determinación."_

"Bueno…por lo menos ya puedo entender un poco el por qué tu determinación te hace distinto de los otros humanos de tu mundo." dijo Alexander mientras comenzaba a caminar.

" _Distinto en verdad, sí…"_ dijo Chara mientras imitaba a Alexander, comenzando a moverse.

"Entonces, mi alma es de color verde. ¿Cuál es mi atributo?"

"…" Chara parecía estar pensando lo que iba a decir.

"Por favor dime que no hay un problema con mi alma." dijo Alexander, comenzando a sospechar que Chara no quería decirle algo.

" _Ah, no. Lo siento."_ dijo Chara reaccionando. _"Tu atributo es la amabilidad, o bondad. Es solo que no entiendo por qué tienes ese atributo, considerando que eres el líder de un grupo de lucha. Bondad y violencia definitivamente no van de la mano."_

"…Ah, pues tienes razón." dijo Alexander, comenzando a sonreír. "¿Pero sabes? No lucho porque quiero. Como dije antes, solamente lo hago porque es la única alternativa que hay."

" _Eso sigue sin explicar el por qué tienes ese atributo."_

"Pues…tampoco sabría explicarte." dijo Alexander, quedando pensativo. "Yo solo hago lo que creo que es correcto. Desde que soy Líder de la Alianza Multiespecie…he tenido que tomar decisiones que han involucrado la vida de muchos seres. Eso no es algo que puedas realizar sin estar preparado para las posibles consecuencias, y como mi objetivo es reducir el daño al máximo…créeme cuando te digo que soy muy precavido."

" _Eso lo he podido apreciar."_ dijo Chara. _"No solo eres observador, también tienes buenos reflejos y tiempo de reacción. Tu juicio también parece ser el correcto."_

"Gracias." dijo Alexander, para luego volver a mirar al frente. "Me pregunto si estaremos haciendo el mismo ciclo de aparecer en un lugar, y que cuando llegamos al final debemos enfrentar algo para avanzar."

" _Ese estúpido parásito…creyendo que esto es un videojuego."_ dijo Chara. _"Por lo menos me alegro de que Zvaigzne lo mantenga a raya, o estaríamos en graves problemas."_

"Y es por eso que hay que terminar esto lo antes posible." dijo Alexander. "No quiero averiguar qué tan fuerte puede ser esta cosa."

Los humanos siguieron avanzando durante unos minutos, observando de vez en cuando el paisaje a su alrededor. Nada parecía cambiar, pero finalmente algo les llamó la atención lo suficiente como para detenerse y analizar la situación.

"Tienes buen ojo Chara." dijo Alexander.

" _Eso va para ti. Tú lo viste primero."_ dijo Chara.

(Yo diría que ambos son sorprendentes-kupo) dijo Mogu, con un poco de sorpresa en su voz.

 _* Frisk dice que no habría podido notarlo de inmediato._

"Aunque debo admitirlo, estábamos tan enfocados en seguir avanzando de frente, que no pensé en esta posibilidad antes."

" _Yo me estaba preguntando si solo eran un detalle de ambientación por parte de la criatura…pero creo que era todo lo contario. Era la guía de nuestra estrella amiga."_

Algo constante que acompañaba a ambos humanos, era el sonido del agua que fluía por las 'cascadas' horizontales. La ruta que estas seguían parecía ser interminables, pero Alexander, y luego Chara comenzaron a notar que poco a poco el sonido se hacía más bajo. Por unos momentos no le prestaron importancia, pero por suerte Alexander logró entender un pequeño detalle con esto. Un detalle que Chara entendió unos segundos después, llevándolos al momento actual.

"Así que esa es la razón por la que el sonido del agua era bajo…" dijo Alexander. "Tengo mi teoría, pero… ¿Qué piensas tú?"

" _¿Mi opinión? Que si seguimos caminando en línea recta no llegaremos a ningún lado."_ dijo Chara. _"Y que ESO es lo que tenemos que seguir."_

Al terminar de hablar, chara apuntó con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda al cielo, específicamente por donde estaban las cascadas. Lo curioso ahora, es que dichas cascadas, en vez de seguir en línea recta como antes, ahora estaban en diagonal hacia arriba.

Estaban subiendo.

"Veo que sacamos la misma conclusión." dijo Alexander comenzando a sonreír.

" _Pero ahora la pregunta es cómo vamos a subir."_ dijo Chara. _"No se me ocurre-"_

Chara fue interrumpido por algo inesperado.

Frisk.

El pequeño humano acompañante de Chara pasó al lado de este, caminando como si estuviera en tierra…pero estaba en el aire. Tanto Chara como Alexander comenzaron a verlo. El pequeño Frisk comenzó a moverse alrededor de ellos. Primero caminando despreocupadamente, y luego comenzó a correr. En ese momento pisaba perfectamente el aire, como si el nivel del suelo estuviera donde sus pies 'pisaban'.

La parte curiosa comenzó cuando Frisk comenzó a correr literalmente en sentido diagonal hacia arriba, aún alrededor de ambos humanos. Estos tuvieron que levantar un poco más la vista para poder ver a Frisk. El pequeño por unos momentos se quedó allí arriba, sin moverse. A los ojos de ambos humanos, estaba flotando perfectamente sin moverse ni un milímetro hacia abajo. Finalmente, comenzó a dar 'saltos', como si estuviera bajando utilizando plataformas, hasta llegar al suelo devuelta con Alexander y Chara, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"…"

"…"

Ninguno de los dos humanos reaccionó de inmediato. Les tomó un par de segundos salir de ese extraño trance.

"Eso…se vio realmente divertido." dijo finalmente Alexander.

" _Bien…eso fue…llamativo."_ dijo Chara.

"¿De casualidad puedes flotar como si pudieras volar?" preguntó Alexander de pura curiosidad.

" _¿Volar?"_ preguntó Chara, para luego comenzar a pensar. _"Mmmm…"_

Chara observó a Frisk por unos cuantos segundos, antes de volver a hablar.

" _Es un sueño, así que… ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Podrías tratar de visualizar en tu mente que vuelas o algún método similar de funcionamiento. Si en las caricaturas funciona, supongo que en los sueños es la misma historia."_

Frisk quedó pensativo por unos segundos, para luego comenzar a sonreír, y comenzar a correr. Por un par de segundos, continuó corriendo en el suelo, para luego dar un salto, e impulsarse completamente hacia delante.

Para sorpresa de ambos humanos en tierra, la idea de Chara funcionó, y Frisk comenzó a volar. Era como si le hubieran crecido alas, ya que comenzó a moverse libremente. Comenzó a volar hasta donde estaban Alexander y Chara, y esta vez, sí estaba flotando con unos leves movimientos hacia arriba y abajo, aunque solo por unos milímetros.

Frisk hizo una expresión en su rostro y una pose con sus brazos que Alexander no pudo entender, pero que Chara conocía perfectamente.

" _Muy gracioso Frisk, pero no le llegas ni a los talones a Asriel."_

 _* Frisk dijo que debía intentarlo._

" _Dios de la Hipermuerte hay uno solo, pero es bueno ver que puedes volar."_ dijo Chara con una sonrisa.

"¿Dios de la Hipermuerte?" preguntó Alexander completamente confundido. "Solo quiero confirmar si escuché eso bien."

" _Sí."_ dijo Chara de inmediato.

"Preguntaría...pero considerando que en Equestria también hay cosas extrañas y a veces carentes de sentido común humano, a estas alturas ya no me preocupa."

" _Te entiendo."_ dijo Chara. _"Terminas aceptando todo lo fantástico y sobrenatural que hay a tu alrededor. Tu no cambias, pero al mismo tiempo si lo haces, al considerar esa nueva experiencia como natural con el paso del tiempo."_

BGM -OFF-

Un súbito movimiento del suelo no solo llamó la atención de ambos humanos, sino que Chara casi se cae de no ser porque mantuvo el equilibrio.

" _¿Qué fue eso?"_

"¿Un temblor?" preguntó Alexander.

(¡Alex! ¡Mira atrás-kupo!)

 _* Frisk dice que algo ocurre más atrás._

Alexander y Chara siguieron las instrucciones de sus compañeros respectivos, y observaron más atrás, por donde venían. Algo que notaron inmediatamente, era que todo el suelo, por lo menos a lo lejos, había desaparecido. Lo siguiente que pudieron ver, fue que la tierra comenzó a desmoronarse, no tan lejos de donde estaban. Los árboles y toda la vegetación caían como si nada. El suelo seguía derrumbándose, y poco a poco la destrucción de tierra se estaba acercando al grupo.

" _Muy bien. Definitivamente es arriba."_ dijo Chara para mirar de inmediato a Alexander. _"¿Qué rayos hacemos ahora? Nosotros no podemos volar."_

"Tengo una idea." dijo Alexander.

El humano invocó mentalmente a Libra, y la creo con propiedades distintas a las usuales. Aumentó el tamaño significativamente, y el escudo estaba mirando el suelo. El tamaño de Libra era suficiente para que ambos humanos se subieran, y eso es lo que hizo Alexander.

"Sube Chara." dijo Alexander, haciéndole un movimiento con su mano izquierda de que se acercara.

" _¿Usas tu escudo como transporte?"_ preguntó Chara con curiosidad mientras se subía.

"De hecho no, pero es una idea que tenía desde hace unos días." respondió Alexander. "Pensaba probarla al despertar, pero tendrá que ser aquí primero. Tendré que intentarlo nuevamente en Equestria una vez que despierte solo para estar seguro."

La destrucción de tierra ya se estaba acercando, pero Alexander y Chara ya estaban encima del escudo.

"Sujétate." dijo Alexander.

" _¿De qué exactamente?"_

"De mi pierna. Es eso, o que vayas en mi espalda." dijo Alexander con un leve tono burlesco.

" _Prefiero la pierna. gracias."_

Alexander comenzó a mover con cuidado su escudo, comenzando a moverse hacia arriba. Frisk comenzó a seguir tranquilamente a Chara y a Alexander. Mogu de por sí ya podía volar, así que fácilmente siguió el escudo.

"Muy bien. Lo único que debemos hacer ahora es mantener el rumbo de acuerdo a la dirección de las cascadas." dijo Alexander.

Curiosamente, las cascadas nunca conectaban una con otra. Todas tenían un camino distinto, pero sin interrupciones. Ambos humanos, usando a Libra como transporte, siguieron su camino a paso seguro. Alexander se movía a la izquierda y luego a la derecha algunas veces para acostumbrarse. En otras ocasiones se movía un poco más arriba y luego un poco más abajo, pero siempre siguiendo la ruta enfocada en las cascadas que seguían subiendo, y que parecían no tener fin.

" _Me pregunto si fue una buena decisión."_ dijo Chara. " _No puedo ver nada allí arriba."_

"Si te sirve de consuelo, mira abajo." dijo Alexander.

Chara en el escudo, y Frisk en el aire, miraron abajo, para luego sorprenderse por un detalle inusual. El suelo ya no estaba. Ya no había tierra. Solo podían ver la misma decoración del cielo.

"Si no son las cascadas, entonces no sé qué más puede ser." dijo Alexander. "Zvaigzne está dando su mejor esfuerzo para mostrarnos el camino, pero ese parasito ya debe estar interfiriendo con mayor intensidad."

" _Tienes razón…"_ dijo Chara, admitiendo que tenía sentido. El pequeño miró a su compañero Frisk, que los seguía mientras volaba al lado del escudo.

" _¿Cómo se siente Frisk?"_

 _* Frisk dice que se siente de maravilla, y que lo está disfrutando mucho._

" _Me imagino que sí. Personalmente me habría gustado el volar de esa manera, pero con esto bastará."_ dijo Chara, mirando el escudo que en el que estaba viajando.

"Esto abre muchas posibilidades." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa. "Definitivamente debo intentarlo cuando despertemos."

Bastó un solo instante, y un detalle hizo reaccionar a ambos humanos. Incluso observando, el cambio fue prácticamente instantáneo. Fue tanta la sorpresa, que por un momento todos se detuvieron, quedando fijos en el aire.

"El cielo…se ve…" comenzó a decir Alexander.

"… _Wow."_ dijo Chara con total honestidad. _"Esto…no es algo que ves todos los días."_

No habían llegado a ningún lugar de manera repentina. Seguían en el cielo. Lo que sí cambió, fue el colorido. Los colores ya habían vuelto, pero con una panorámica muy particular. El área parecía tener tres divisiones. La zona izquierda estaba en un atardecer, por lo que predominaban los colores naranjos y amarillos. El centro tenía el conocido colorido azul del día. La zona derecha en cambio, era un total contraste, teniendo un panorama nocturno. Si bien las nubes estaban en todas partes, en la zona izquierda estaba el sol, y en la derecha una luna llena junto con las estrellas. En el centro, Alexander pudo notar que a lo lejos había algo.

"¡Hey!" dijo Alexander. "Mira adelante Chara. Parece haber algo."

Chara y Frisk enfocaron su vista al frente, y también pudieron notar que había algo más adelante.

" _Parece ser algo que está flotando. ¿Acaso…es tierra firme?"_ preguntó Chara.

 _* Frisk dice que eso parece ser desde la distancia en la que están._

"Las cascadas parecen ir directo hacia arriba justo en ese punto." dijo Alexander. "Estamos en el camino correcto."

En un instante, algo paso. Ese algo hizo que Alexander se detuviera, llamando la atención de Chara y Frisk.

" _¿Sucede algo?"_ preguntó Chara con una pizca de preocupación.

"Mogu no está." dijo Alexander, que se veía en guardia. "Volvió al interior de mi cuerpo. Durante el sueño, esto solamente ha pasado cuando tenemos que combatir."

Chara de inmediato estiró su mano, y volviendo a provocar un pequeño flash rojo, trajo devuelta la pistola que había invocado anteriormente.

" _Debo admitir que si luchamos aquí…estaremos en una posible desventaja, y por razones obvias."_

"Bueno…nosotros no somos humanos obvios. ¿O sí?" preguntó Alexander, listo para lo que fuera.

Fue en ese momento que el humano pudo ver algo. Algo que solo él podría ver gracias a cierta habilidad que posee.

"Chara…" dijo en voz baja Alexander. El pequeño humano miró a Alexander. "La nube que está solo un poco más adelante… ¿No te parece un poco más grande de lo normal?"

Chara y Frisk miraron dicha nube. Efectivamente, su tamaño era inusualmente mayor al de todas las demás. Alexander además podía ver algo muy particular en esta nube.

Un aura verdosa.

Chara y Frisk miraron nuevamente a Alexander, y asintieron lentamente con sus cabezas.

"Afírmate Chara." dijo Alexander, nuevamente en voz baja. "Esto debe ser rápido. Estamos en total desventaja en el aire. Tenemos que llegar a ese punto de tierra."

Nuevamente ambos pequeños asintieron con la cabeza.

Alexander soltó un suspiro para calmarse, y luego mirar al frente, con decisión y determinación en su rostro.

Y de un momento a otro, comenzaron a moverse otra vez, aumentando considerablemente la velocidad del escudo, y pasando por debajo de la nube lo más rápido posible.

Apenas pasaron dicha nube, Frisk notó que algo estaba ocurriendo atrás, y de inmediato entendió que Alexander había hecho lo correcto.

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara y a Alexander que se apresuren._

" _Frisk no bromea…"_ dijo Chara con seriedad.

(¡La nube-kupo! ¡Está cambiando de forma-kupo!) dijo Mogu.

"(Lo sabía…)" pensó Alexander, tratando de aumentar la velocidad del escudo.

Ambos pequeños pudieron ver como la nube rápidamente perdía su forma original, moviéndose frenéticamente y oscureciéndose, hasta quedar totalmente de negro. En segundos, su nueva forma generó grandes patas, un particular cuerpo, y un gran par de alas.

Había formado a un ave de considerable tamaño. No tenía rasgos particulares. Solo era un ave gigante. Un ave gigante de negro, aunque con un inusual cuello más largo, y que también no tenía ojos. En su lugar, algo se generó en el cuello de la sorpresiva criatura hecha de nube. Algo que Chara, Frisk, Alexander y Mogu ya conocían, debido a un enfrentamiento anterior.

Un circulo de color rojo, que rápidamente generó otro circulo más pequeño, de color negro, y que comenzó a observar de un lado a otro por unos segundos, antes de enfocar su vista en el grupo de humanos.

"¡VAYANSE! ¡ALÉJENSE!"

Un montón de voces distintas se escucharon muy fuerte en ese momento. Tantas, que ni Chara ni Alexander pudieron identificar cuantas.

BGM: watch?v=vPHAkRxmXNk (Let's Listen: Seiken Densetsu 3 - High Tension Wire (Super Extended))

" _El parásito quiere la revancha…"_ dijo Chara.

El ave gigante comenzó a moverse, a una velocidad moderada, pero pasando los segundos, comenzó a ganar poco a poco distancia sobre el grupo.

" _Nos está alcanzando…"_ dijo Chara. _"Trataré de mantenerlo lejos."_

A decir esto, Chara con cuidado apuntó con su pistola a la criatura, aunque con dificultad, debido a la velocidad con la que iban, además del cuidado que debía tener de no soltarse de Alexander.

"Te lo encargo." respondió Alexander. "No falta mucho para llegar al punto de más arriba."

Chara trató de encontrar el momento apropiado, al mismo tiempo que la criatura seguía acercándose.

" _Mala suerte para ti, criatura del espacio."_ dijo Chara con una sonrisa en su rostro. _"Como ya tenemos la experiencia del primer combate, ya sabemos cuál es tu punto débil."_

Chara finalmente disparó tres veces seguidas, esperando el momento preciso en que la criatura se mantuviera fija, para así tratar de darle al ojo en el cuello. Sin embargo, la criatura hizo un movimiento inesperado.

" _Diablos..."_ dijo Chara en voz baja. _"Creo que también aprendió de nosotros."_

Antes de recibir los disparos, la criatura literalmente movió el ojo alrededor de su cuerpo, y ahora lo dejó en el centro de su ala derecha.

" _Esa cosa movió su ojo para evitar mis disparos."_ dijo Chara con una pizca de enojo.

"Hizo lo mismo cuando luchamos contra esa cosa sin cabeza." dijo Alexander. "¡Intenta distraerlo para que se enfoque en esquivar y no en aumentar su velocidad! Necesitamos el mayor tiempo posible."

" _Para tu suerte…"_ dijo Chara, volviendo a apuntar al ave gigante. _"Soy muy determinado en cumplir objetivos."_

El pequeño humano comenzó a disparar varios proyectiles de determinación. La criatura en respuesta, no solo volvió a mover su ojo de lugar, sino que también comenzó a moverse ligeramente de un lado a otro, facilitando el esquivar los ataques de Chara. Esto sin embargo estaba logrando el verdadero propósito del pequeño, que era reducir la velocidad del ave.

"Solo un poco más…" dijo Alexander, que ya podía ver con mayor claridad la superficie flotante, que efectivamente era tierra, y muy parecida a la que vio cuando él y Chara encontraron a Zvaigzne.

" _¿Qué está…?"_

 _* Frisk dice que algo está generándose en la boca del ave._

"¿¡Qué!?" dijo Alexander, alarmado de lo que eso podría implicar.

Efectivamente, el ave gigante estaba acumulando una especie de energía del mismo color que su cuerpo, como una esfera, que se hacía más y más grande al pasar los segundos. Finalmente, con un movimiento de su 'cara', disparó la acumulación de energía, que venía rápidamente hacia el grupo.

" _¡Alexander cambia de lugar!"_ gritó Chara de inmediato.

Alexander ni siquiera preguntó ni tampoco respondió. Sin perder el tiempo, se movió, cambiando de lugar y acercándose a una de las cascadas que los guiaba. Tanto él como Chara y Frisk pudieron apreciar la gran esfera oscura que habían esquivado, y que siguió adelante a gran velocidad, explotando sin previo aviso cerca de donde debían aterrizar, y con gran potencia.

"Dios…" ¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Alexander, enfocándose nuevamente en llegar al punto fijo de más adelante."

" _No lo sé, y no quiero averiguarlo."_ respondió Chara.

El ave estaba preparándose para dar un segundo disparo, comenzando a cargar nuevamente energía en su boca, en forma de una esfera que crecía a cada segundo.

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que mire la pata derecha del ave._

Chara de inmediato sigue el consejo de Frisk, y pudo ver que el ojo estaba ahí, pero el ave parecía demasiado concentrada en acumular energía. Chara de inmediato volvió a apuntar, y cargando aún más determinación, enfocó su disparo para que fuera más rápido y certero. Al disparar, el proyectil salió casi a la misma velocidad que una bala normal humana. En un segundo, el proyectil impactó en la pata, y específicamente, en el ojo de la criatura, que al recibir el daño detuvo de inmediato el ataque, lanzando un grito mezclado de muchas voces que nuevamente ninguno de los humanos pudo identificar, ni saber si eran gritos humanos o no. Esto fue acompañado de una serie de movimientos indefinidos y frenéticos que detuvieron el movimiento de la criatura, y el grupo de humanos comenzó a ganar distancia.

" _Perfecto."_ dijo Chara con una sonrisa triunfal.

Alexander por un momento miró hacia atrás, logrando ver lo que había pasado. Está de más decir que su expresión fue parecida a la de Chara.

"¡Buen trabajo ahí atrás!" dijo Alexander, para luego volver a mirar al frente. "Ya estamos llegando. Estén atentos."

Después de unos cuantos segundos, el pequeño grupo llegó hasta lo que parecía ser un terreno parecido al que habían visto cuando se reunieron con Zvaigzne, confirmando lo que Alexander había visto antes. El área estaba cubierta parcialmente por nubes, así que antes de llegar, no habrían podido ver el resto del área, que era más grande de lo que creían.

" _Bien. ¿Ahora qué?"_ preguntó Chara. _"Tenemos segundos antes de que esa cosa llegue hasta aquí."_

Alexander en vez de responder, rápidamente comenzó a observar el lugar, buscando algo que pudiera ayudarles, aunque sea un poco. El área era prácticamente como una pradera con uno que otro árbol…con la diferencia de que el terreno era flotante. Alexander por un momento no pudo evitar el preguntarse como los árboles crecían si estaban en el aire, pero descartó rápidamente ese pensamiento ya que estaban en un sueño.

Lo que el humano podía ver en mayor cantidad, eran nubes, que se mezclaban con el terreno e incluso tapando parte de este. Fue ahí que Alexander tuvo una idea.

"Chara." dijo el humano con decisión. "Esto es lo que haremos…"

La criatura que seguía más abajo, por fin logró calmarse y recobrar sus sentidos. El ojo ahora aumentó un poco de tamaño, pero si alguien lo viera, definitivamente estaría de acuerdo en que ahora la criatura estaba enojada. El ave comenzó a moverse nuevamente, llegando hasta la zona flotante en segundos.

Sin embargo, observando por unos segundos, no pudo encontrar a sus objetivos. Comenzó a volar lentamente alrededor del lugar, nuevamente sin tener resultado. Comenzó a moverse más rápido, repitiendo una vez más su búsqueda, pero nuevamente, sin resultado alguno.

Mientras seguía buscando con la mirada a sus objetivos, no pudo notar que por atrás venía un proyectil con la forma de un corte vertical de color verde. Dicho proyectil impactó en el cuerpo del ave, alterando su balance, pero sin provocarle un daño aparente.

Esto claramente hizo que el ave gigante mirara en la dirección de donde recibió el impacto, pero no pudo ver nada. Otro proyectil, ahora de color rojo y más circular, le llegó en la cabeza, nuevamente alterando su postura, y al igual que el ataque anterior, le hizo muy poco daño.

El ave comenzó a perder la paciencia, mientras volvía a darse vuelta para ver de dónde provenía el disparo. Ahora ambos tipos de proyectiles aparecieron de otro lado, muy cerca uno del otro, e impactaron con el ave. La criatura entonces soltó un rugido con voces distintas y al mismo tiempo, pero como respuesta, la cantidad de proyectiles aumentó, aunque ahora solo eran de color verde. Fueron varios segundos que el Ave tuvo que soportar, pero ya habiendo perdido la paciencia, usó sus alas para realizar fuertes movimientos, logrando alterar la forma de algunas nubes, y aumentando el área visible.

En una de las tantas nubes que habían desaparecido, una figura llamó la atención de la bestia.

"Te tomó un rato el actuar como se debía."

La bestia al ver quién estaba ahí, hizo una expresión con su ojo, demostrando una reacción mixta de sorpresa y furia.

"Pero más vale tarde que nunca."

Alexander, con Fortia en su mano, adoptó una posición de lucha, demostrando que estaba listo para tener algo de acción, y antes de que la bestia pudiera hacer un movimiento, el humano rápidamente generó varios proyectiles a su alrededor, y los mandó hacia la criatura. Como resultado, el ave comenzó a recibir varios golpes que claramente ahora le estaban haciendo daño por la cantidad. Alexander siguió generando proyectiles para mantener a la criatura y tratar de lograr lo que quería.

(Ten en cuenta que estás gastando más energía de la necesaria-kupo) dijo Mogu.

"(Lo sé...)" le respondió mentalmente Alexander. "(Pero si con eso logro que…)"

Alexander finalmente logró ver lo que quería ver que ocurriera, y sonrió triunfante.

"(Y aquí vamos…)" pensó el humano, mientras veía como la criatura movía el ojo con desesperación hasta la parte superior de su cuerpo. Específicamente en la parte superior de su 'lomo', entre sus alas. Fue en ese instante, que la criatura abrió su ojo como nunca, de la sorpresa de ver a Chara, flotando un poco más arriba del ave, con la pistola creada con su determinación, y cargando desde ya unos segundos un disparo que comenzó a brillar con un color rojizo.

" _Adiós."_

Chara disparó, y un proyectil a gran velocidad impactó de inmediato en la criatura, y específicamente, en el ojo de esta. El ojo prácticamente se destruyó, desintegrándose en menos de un segundo. La criatura de inmediato soltó un grito horrendo de múltiples tonos y voces, comenzando a perder poco a poco su forma. Finalmente, la criatura literalmente se expandió, y al igual que una nube, desapareció a los pocos segundos como si hubiera sido alterada por el viento. No hubo explosiones ni luces cegadoras como con la criatura anterior, para el alivio de ambos humanos.

BGM -OFF-

" _Está hecho…por fin."_ dijo Chara, sentándose en Libra, que poco a poco comenzaba a bajar hasta donde estaba Alexander.

 _* Frisk dice que Chara que Alexander y él hicieron un excelente trabajo._

" _Pasamos de estar caminando en un bosque a estar en medio del cielo. ¿Qué puedo esperar para lo siguiente? Esto realmente me está agotando."_ dijo Chara sin ánimos.

(Ese fue un gran trabajo en equipo-kupo) dijo Mogu, que volvió a ser visible, estando al lado de Alexander.

"Gracias Mogu." respondió el humano. "Realmente agradezco que el plan haya funcionado. Imagínate el enfrentarnos solo nosotros a esa cosa en la vida real…"

Chara y Frisk finalmente llegan hasta donde están Alexander y Mogu.

"Y la saga del Ave gigante por fin llega a su fin." dijo Alexander, mirando más arriba, y específicamente en dirección hacia las cascadas, que aún no terminaban.

" _Me alegra ver que tu ánimo no ha cambiado."_ dijo Chara. _"No podría aguantar todo este sin sentido solo, ni con Frisk."_

"Es un sueño, Chara." dijo Alexander mirando al pequeño. "Trata de sacarle provecho lo más que puedas."

" _Lo intentaré…aunque no prometo nada."_ dijo Chara.

"Con eso me basta." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír. "Ahora…creo que debemos subir un poco más."

" _Las cascadas continúan ¿Cierto?"_ preguntó Chara.

"Así es." dijo Alexander. "Y fíjate…de aquí se puede ver que cambian de dirección en cierto punto."

Chara y Frisk observaron las cascadas, y tal como dijo Alexander, en cierto punto de camino comenzaban a cambiar de dirección. Específicamente, hacia la zona en donde era de noche.

"Bien…" dijo Alexander, moviendo a Libra nuevamente para subirse otra vez. "Creo que es momento de continuar."

.

.

.

.

Ambos humanos junto a sus acompañantes siguieron nuevamente el camino que les proporcionaba las cascadas. Tras unos minutos después de haber entrado a la zona en donde era de noche, Alexander logró ver a lo lejos Unas escaleras que literalmente estaban flotando, ya que no tenían ningún tipo de apoyo, y sin embargo se veían firmes. Parecían ser de un color plateado.

"Heh… ¿Escalera al Cielo? Led Zeppelin definitivamente estaría interesado en ver esto."

" _¿Led Zeppelin?"_

"Oh lo siento." dijo Alexander. "Un grupo de música de mi mundo."

Cuando llegaron a las escaleras, tuvieron cuidado de pisar bien para no caerse, ya que el suelo en donde comenzaron prácticamente ya no existía. Al subir las escaleras, pudieron ver que al final, había una puerta roja, que curiosamente ahora sí tenía una muralla: Una nube que alrededor de la puerta tenía una forma plana como una pared, pero que luego pasaba a ser como una nube más.

Derrotados por la curiosidad, Alexander y Chara tocaron la 'pared' alrededor de la puerta, sorprendiéndose de que la superficie era en realidad suave, brindando algo de fuerza, pero siendo muy sensible al tacto, como si fuera la superficie de un globo. Uno muy grande.

"Será mejor que te prepares." dijo Alexander, poniéndose al frente de la puerta. "Puede que vuelvas a tener un dolor de cabeza, así que no haría nada mal el que te prepares mentalmente."

" _Eso hago."_ dijo Chara, respirando mientras trataba de mantener un ritmo estable. _"El Subterráneo es una caminata en un parque comparado con lo que hemos hecho aquí."_

"A mí todavía me falta ir al cielo en Equestria." dijo Alexander. "Aún tengo que visitar la ciudad flotante y hecha de nubes que me dijo Rainbow Dash…"

" _Espera. ¿Qué?"_

Chara no recibió respuesta, ya que Alexander justo abrió la puerta, y rápidamente una luz cegadora hizo que ambos tuvieran que taparse los ojos.

"¡No otra vez esa luz!" dijo Alexander con algo de enojo.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que la luz comenzara a bajar de intensidad, hasta que por fin ambos humanos pudieron volver a utilizar su vista. Cuando el grupo comenzó a inspeccionar el área, dos de ellos se sorprendieron de inmediato, pues identificaron de inmediato donde estaban.

"Al parecer nuevamente estamos en el interior de algún edificio." dijo Alexander.

(¡Alex!) dijo Mogu. (Los pequeños parecen alterados-kupo)

Al escuchar a su compañero moguri, Alexander miró a Chara y a Frisk. La expresión en los rostros de ambos le indicó a Alexander que algo no andaba bien.

"Chicos… ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Alexander, que se acercó a ambos pequeños.

"…" Chara en vez de responder, siguió observando por unos momentos el lugar. Frisk estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

 _* Esa maldita criatura…de seguro ahora está jugando con nosotros y lo que hemos vivido._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que realmente no esperaba estar aquí. Por lo menos no tan pronto._

"¡Chicos!"

El grito de Alexander hizo que ambos humanos volvieran a reaccionar.

"… _Lo sentimos."_ dijo Chara de inmediato. _"Es solo que estamos sorprendidos…por el lugar."_

"¿Este lugar?" preguntó Alexander. Luego el humano comenzó rápidamente a buscar un motivo para que los pequeños estuvieran incómodos respecto a donde estaban. La alternativa más cercana y lógica le llegó a la mente.

"¿Acaso…conocen este lugar?"

" _No solo conocemos este lugar a la perfección…"_ dijo Chara, casi deprimido. _"Este lugar ya es casi como una pesadilla para nosotros."_

 _* Frisk dice que lamentablemente Chara tiene razón._

"Ya veo…" dijo Alexander, entendiendo parcialmente la situación. "Supongo que este lugar no solo es de su mundo, sino que tiene una gran importancia…ya sea buena o mala."

El lugar básicamente era una sala. Una con un amplio espacio al frente. Varios pilares y unas cuantas ventanas con un curioso diseño decoraban el lugar. Incluso en el exterior se podía ver el cielo y el sol, y además la iluminación que proporcionaba dicha estrella ayudaba mucho con la poca iluminación. Todo el lugar tenía un color amarillo que también se parecía un poco al dorado.

" _Es…complicado."_ dijo Chara. _"Pero sí…este lugar es…importante para mí, y para muchos otros de nuestro mundo."_

"Ah…la voz de la experiencia."

Una voz desconocida, pero tremendamente familiar para Chara y Frisk se escuchó en el lugar. De inmediato ambos pequeños por un momento no reaccionaron.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" preguntó Alexander. "¡Muéstrate!"

Desde las sombras de uno de los tantos pilares más adelante del grupo, una figura comenzó a acercarse. Su tamaño no era tan grande. De hecho, era solo un poco más grande que Chara y Frisk. Cuando la figura pudo verse. Ambos pequeños se pusieron nerviosos, mientras que Alexander y Mogu se pusieron en guardia de inmediato.

"No había visto uno desde que visité la casa de Ruby…" dijo Alexander.

 _* Acaso… ¿Acaso es una broma de mal gusto?_

 _* Frisk no reacciona._

 _* Con un demonio…creo esta estúpida criatura ya está al tanto de nuestros recuerdos…_

"Hey…no hay necesidad de ser tan fríos…aunque lo sean por naturaleza." dijo el desconocido que seguía caminando, que luego se detuvo, mostrando con la iluminación del sol su figura entera.

Era un esqueleto.

"Por lo menos uno de ustedes ya me conoce al revés y al derecho. ¿No es así…?"

El ser desconocido 'abrió sus ojos', mostrando una absoluta oscuridad en cada uno.

" **¿Desquiciado asesino de hermanos?"**

* * *

 **[NDA:**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Ahora tomaré con calma este fic, ya que hay otros dos que requieren sus capítulos respectivos, así que ahora me dedicaré a los siguientes capítulos de Fatum y Felltale. Probablemente el siguiente capítulo de D &D sea el último, y posiblemente el más largo de todos.**

 **Como siempre digo tanto al inicio como al final, les agradecería si dejan su review con la opinión/crítica que tengan del capítulo. Espero verlos pronto.**

 **¡Adiós!]**


	3. III: ARABU

**[¡Hola! Hilord17 al habla.  
He aquí, el capítulo numero 3 de este fic especial. D&D.  
Si bien he dicho que esto solo fue creado a partir de ocio, como involucra a ambos protagonistas de mis fics, realmente siento que le dí mi esfuerzo, a pesar de que no haya mucho 'backstory' en esto. Me alegra haber escrito este capítulo final. Es solo un pequeño extra que repito, ES CANÓNICO en ambos mundos, y les insisto esto porque...bueno. ¿Quién sabe? Esto me da el poder de hacer una que otra cosa cuando quiera. En el futuro verán si ocurre o no.**

 **Les pido disculpas si hay errores ortográficos. Trataré de arreglarlos si es que hay algunos. Como siempre, para los que estén siguiendo esta pequeña historia, les agradecería si dejan su review con la opinión/crítica que tengan del capítulo o de esta historia, que ocurre durante el desarrollo de ambos fics.**

 **Sin más que agregar, disfruten la lectura. :D]**

* * *

 **D &D: Destino y Determinación - Capítulo III - ARABU.**

"… ¿Qué?"

La reacción de Alexander fue la más obvia: Confundirse.

"¿Oh? ¿Entonces no lo sabe?" preguntó el esqueleto. "¿Acaso no le has dicho a este otro humano todo lo que hiciste?"

"…" Chara no se movía. Su expresión sin embargo demostraba claramente que no solo estaba incomodo, sino que estaba casi adolorido con solo ver al esqueleto.

"¿No crees que estás siendo por lo menos un poco hipócrita?" preguntó el Esqueleto. "¿Aprovechándote de la confianza de este nuevo compañero tuyo? Wow…"

El esqueleto levantó un poco sus brazos esqueléticos, que estaban cubiertos por una chaqueta azul que estaba usando.

" **Qué repugnante."**

"¡Ya basta!"

La voz de Alexander hizo reaccionar a Chara.

"Ya déjate de juegos." dijo Alexander. "No engañas a nadie."

(Se ve que son palabras tóxicas e hirientes…pero algo no anda bien.) dijo Mogu.

"(Correcto. No hay que olvidar donde estamos.)" dijo mentalmente Alexander.

 _* …Alexander tiene razón. Debo…concentrarme. La criatura solo quiere que pierda el control._

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que resista, y que no tiene que ceder._

"Amigo, tú no sabes lo que este niñato ha hecho." dijo el esqueleto. "Es peor que un asesino serial. Mata lo que sea mientras pueda moverse. Impulsado por el deseo y el poder. Es un pequeño niño diabólico con una sed de poder insaciable."

"¡Chara!" dijo Alexander. "No dejes que este tipo se aproveche de ti."

" _Yo…"_ dijo el pequeño con dificultad. _"Dame un segundo…"_

"Heheheheh… ¿Es en serio niño?" preguntó el esqueleto. "¿Ahora te da el remordimiento? ¿Ahora te arrepientes de tus pecados y todo lo demás? ¿Ahora te apenan las muertes de aquellos que apreciabas y que aplastaste como si fueran hormigas?"

" _¡Ya cállate Sans!"_ gritó Chara.

"¿Qué? Solo estoy diciendo la verdad." dijo Sans.

 _* Frisk le pide a Alexander que ayude a Chara con esto. Que es peligroso que Chara siga escuchando lo que dice Sans._

"Sans. ¿Correcto?" dijo Alexander. "No tenemos tiempo para perderlo contigo. Ya no hay necesidad de explicar el porqué. Es obvio a estas alturas."

"Heh…tenía que intentarlo. Hacer el papel de este comediante…tratar de sacar de quicio al chico." dijo Sans. "Esa condenada estrella si que es persistente, lo reconozco. Encontró buenos voluntarios."

Chara volvió a reaccionar con eso. Estaba hablando Zvaigzne.

"¿Lo ves Chara?" preguntó Alexander. "Estoy seguro de que ya lo sabías. Tu memoria solamente te hizo pasar por un mal momento. Es todo."

Chara y Frisk miraron a Alexander tanto con curiosidad como sorpresa.

" _Pero Alexander…lo que dijo Sans es-"_

"¡Concéntrate Chara!" dijo Alexander interrumpiendo al pequeño. "Mientras más tardemos en esto, más difícil será para nosotros el terminar nuestra misión."

"Pensé que podría ganar algo de tiempo…pero veo que realmente son peligrosos."

" _No dudaré en atacarte."_ dijo Chara. _"Incluso si tienes la apariencia de Sans."_

"Y realmente te creo." dijo Sans. "¿Sabes? Me gusta esta apariencia." el esqueleto observó por un momento su cuerpo. "Tal vez podría usar esta forma de ahora en adelante…una vez que acabe con ustedes claro está."

"Pareces muy seguro." dijo Alexander.

"Eso es porque tengo mis-"

Sans fue interrumpido. Un golpe extremadamente fuerte en su cráneo desde atrás fue la razón. Era un proyectil que Chara pudo reconocer por su distintivo color verde, y que hizo que Sans cayera al suelo. Alexander por su parte comenzó a sonreír, pero de inmediato agarró a Chara y lo tomó, moviéndose de inmediato. Frisk y Mogu naturalmente también comenzaron a moverse.

" _¡A-Alexander!"_

"No tenemos tiempo que perder." dijo Alexander. "Deja al payaso ahí. Estoy seguro que no tendrá problemas en aparecer de nuevo."

" _Simplemente no entiendo cómo funciona el razonamiento de este parasito…"_

"Yo tampoco, y no quiero averiguarlo ni probar mi suerte." dijo Alexander.

Siguieron avanzando por varios segundos más, hasta que llegaron al final del lugar, pero…

"… ¿Dónde?"

" _No puedo verla por ninguna parte."_

"Tiene que ser una broma…"

Alexander bajó a Chara, y ambos comenzaron ver alrededor.

"¿Dónde está la salida de este lugar?"

Lo único que había al frente del grupo era una pared. Era la misma pared que Chara y Frisk recordaban, pero no había puerta ni ventana al frente.

"¡Zvaigzne!" gritó Alexander. "¡Tenemos que seguir avanzando!"

"No te servirá de nada gritar, Alexander Woodgate."

BGM: watch?v=kug_wexfY-g (Music from Ys V: Lost Kefin, Kingdom of Sand - Judgement Bells – [Activar opción Bucle en youtube])

"Diablos…" dijo Alexander mientras se daba vuelta. Sans estaba a metros de distancia.

(¡Alex! Tanto Frisk como yo volvimos a sus interiores-kupo) dijo Mogu.

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que por alguna razón ha vuelto a estar al interior de él, como antes._

"No, en serio. ¿Para qué gritas?" preguntó Sans con una expresión de ligera molestia. "Si no te ha hablado en todo este rato, pues dudo que esté escuchando ahora."

"Uuugghh…" Alexander soltó una especie de suspiro de frustración. "No tenemos más opción que perder el tiempo con este. Tenemos suficiente con haber tenido que lidiar con esa esfera de un solo ojo y el ave de antes."

"Hey. Deberían alegrarse." dijo Sans de manera casual. "Digo…ustedes no lo saben, pero yo les daré las buenas noticias: Hay una razón muy simple de porqué no podrán seguir avanzado."

" _Si, claro…"_ dijo Chara. _"Solamente quieres ganar más tiempo con cualquier medio posible."_

"No niñato. Esta vez lamentablemente estoy hablando en serio." dijo Sans. "Literalmente lo lograron."

Esto por un momento confundió a ambos humanos.

"Están aquí. Llegaron a la meta. Están ante el jefe final. Lo que sea que les haga entender que ya no hay nada más adelante…porque ya llegaron a donde tienen que estar." dijo Sans de una manera más seria. "¿Porqué creen que me di la molestia de tomar esta forma y venir a hablar con ustedes?"

Esto hizo que los humanos prestaran más atención.

"No puedo ver nada que represente el núcleo de la criatura…" dijo Alexander.

"Ay, ilusos…" dijo Sans, poniendo una de sus manos esqueléticas en su 'cara', tal como lo haría un humano. "YO soy el núcleo. Este lugar tiene importancia tremenda para uno de ustedes. Es por eso que lo elegí."

" _En pocas palabras…si te derrotamos a ti…se acaba todo esto."_ dijo Chara.

"Bingo." dijo Sans. "Debo admitir que los he subestimado. Demasiado. Sabía que había intrusos desde el principio...pero no habría pensado que eran ustedes."

"¿Acaso no nos reconociste antes?" preguntó Alexander. "Conociendo de fantasía, estoy seguro de que esas cosas que enfrentamos eran representaciones tuyas."

 _* Eso…actualmente es un buen punto. Debería pensar más como él. Nos puede servir en el futuro._

"Te felicito por pensarlo, pero esos eran representaciones de mi poder, buscando la anomalía que me estaba molestando. No espero que dos humanos entiendan cómo funciona la mente y las fuerzas cósmicas en estas condiciones. Esa estúpida estrella también es en parte responsable de que no los haya reconocido. De hecho, es gracias a ella que ustedes no han muerto todavía. Tendrían que haber lidiado con horda tras horda de entidades de no ser por su influencia."

Alexander tragó saliva al escuchar eso.

"Limitándome a solo crear unas cuantas protecciones…que patético." dijo Sans. "Debo felicitarlos por haber llegado tan lejos."

"Discúlpame si no me siento halagado por eso." dijo Alexander. "No te ofendas, pero trataste de matarnos."

"Claro que lo hice. Estaba hambriento." dijo Sans. "Ustedes son una rareza entre billones. ¿Me oyen? ¡Billones! Lo único que pude lograr con ustedes fue ver una buena parte de sus memorias…mas no pude entrar y sacar sus entes interiores."

" _Con esa libertad tuya de ver recuerdos…ahora entiendo porqué elegiste ESTE lugar en especial."_ dijo Chara. _"Varios lugares para mí son especiales, pero elegiste este."_

"¡Ah! El salón del juicio de tu mundo, cierto." dijo Sans, observando el lugar. "¿Cuántas veces te mató este esqueleto? ¿Cuántas veces tuviste que REINICIAR para aprenderte todos sus patrones de ataque a la perfección? ¿Cien? ¿Doscientos? ¿Mil?"

"… _No es de tu incumbencia."_ respondió fríamente Chara. Alexander inevitablemente mostró algo de curiosidad.

"(¿Reiniciar? Hablan como si pudieran repetir acciones.)" pensó Alexander.

(Tal vez Chara y Frisk tienen un potencial muy raro-kupo) dijo Mogu.

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que se calme._

 _* No te preocupes Frisk…además de molestarme…no logrará nada más._

"¿Dices que eres la defensa final? ¿Qué eres EL parasito que venimos a destruir?"

"Correcto." dijo Sans apuntándose a si mismo con una de sus manos esqueléticas.

"¿Tienes nombre?" preguntó Alexander. La pregunta pilló desprevenido tanto a Chara como a Sans.

"Un nombre…" Pensó Sans, que tenía su mano esquelética en su 'mentón', con una expresión que acompañaba su momento pensativo. "Ahora esa…es una pregunta interesante. Nunca necesité de uno. Después de todo no hablo con nadie. Todo esto que está ocurriendo es una inesperada excepción."

"' _Basura' suena bien para mí."_ dijo Chara, sorprendiendo a Alexander.

"Muy gracioso niño rudo." dijo Sans en un tono casual. "Pero ya que preguntaste…creo que pueden llamarme 'Arabu'."

"Arabu…" dijo Alexander, algo pensativo. "Definitivamente no he escuchado ese nombre antes. Como sea…ya que estamos hablando directamente con nuestro objetivo…espero que no te moleste si te pregunto una duda que he tenido desde el comienzo."

"Adelante. No te contengas." dijo Sans, invitándolo a preguntar.

"¿Por qué haces esto?"

La expresión del esqueleto cambió a una de confusión total.

"¿ESA es tu pregunta?" dijo Sans. "Honestamente pensé que con lo curioso que son los humanos, me preguntarías sobre algún misterio del universo, o de lo que he visto de otros mundos."

"En otras circunstancias, lo haría. Créeme." dijo Alexander. "Responde la pregunta."

"Para sobrevivir. Duuh." dijo Sans con un tono de estar molestando al humano. "¿Crees que hago esto por deporte? ¿Por diversión? No amigo…debo alimentarme como todo el resto, o si no dejo de vivir. No hay más explicación. Punto final."

" _¿Nunca intentaste alimentarte por otro medio?"_ preguntó Chara. _"¿Es necesario que mates seres vivos para alimentarte?"_

"Así es." dijo Sans. "No voy a tratar de convencerlos de que no estoy haciendo nada malo. Lo intenté. Busqué maneras para alimentarme de otra forma…pero no hubo resultado. Esta es la única manera, y lamentablemente para ustedes...este método es el más fácil." la parte final la dijo con una sonrisa casual, como la que haría Sans.

"Entonces estás consciente de las consecuencias de tus actos." dijo Alexander.

"¡Hey! No traten de hacerme ver como el malo aquí." dijo Sans. "En sus mundos es lo mismo. Cadena alimenticia, la ley del más fuerte, matar o morir…ustedes humanos también toman millones de vidas a diario, y nadie viene a castigarlos por sus actos ni nada parecido…aunque a veces la misma tierra en donde viven se encarga de eso."

"Mientras estoy en parte de acuerdo con lo que dices…no creo que sea justo comparar la vida de un ser humano con la de un pez, la de una vaca o la de cualquier otro animal."

"Ay sí." dijo Sans en un tono burlesco. "Porque los humanos son los inteligentes y evolucionados seres que están por sobre las otras especies por sus avances y evolución y bla bla bla… Ahórrate tu visión moral del mundo, Alexander Woodgate. No importa cuantos universos vea…en todos pasa lo mismo. El ser humano no sabe lo que hace. Se daña a si mismo. Se aniquila a si mismo. Se culpan el uno al otro, y siempre habrá uno del montón que traicionará y matará por poder."

" _Para ser un parasito…realmente tienes una opinión compleja…e inesperadamente profesional."_

"¿Qué puedo decir?" dijo Sans, con un tono de voz como si estuviera halagado. "No solo me alimento. También aprendo de lo que veo de mi comida. Y vaya que he visto cosas. No me creerían si se los dijera."

"Seguramente…" dijo Alexander. "Pero creo que ya hemos sabido suficiente de ti…Arabu. Sabes lo que tenemos que hacer, así que ya basta de charla."

BGM -OFF-

Sans por un momento suspiró, honestamente molesto.

"Para ser un futuro alimento, realmente son dos humanos tremendamente interesantes." dijo Sans. "En serio disfruté la charla. Es la primera vez que hablo con algún ser en mucho, MUCHO tiempo."

" _Por mucho que me moleste admitirlo…también agradezco este pequeño momento de paz."_ dijo Chara. _"Toda esta travesía de sueños me estaba volviendo loco. Es…extraño ver que nuestro objetivo sea alguien de culto."_

"Alexander Woodgate…Chara Dreemurr…distintos mundos, distintos propósitos, distintos amigos y enemigos…mismo objetivo ahora mismo." dijo Sans. "Les contaré un extra: Mientras más recuerdos y experiencias tengan mis alimentos…más sabroso y nutritivo es para mí."

"¿Sabes? REALMENTE no necesitaba saber eso." dijo Alexander, sacando a Fortia.

" _Yo tampoco."_ dijo Chara, invocando la pistola con su determinación.

"Heheh…" dijo Sans, comenzando a reír. "No sé para que se preparan, pero bueno… ¿Qué tal si nos divertimos un rato? Ustedes ya tuvieron su parte al estar hurgueteando por mi mente…así que ahora…es mi turno."

Sans comenzó a flotar, pero rápidamente algo cambió. La cara del esqueleto literalmente se borró. Ahora…solamente había un ojo. Uno muy familiar para ambos humanos.

BGM: watch?v=a8xRPcSgOgU (Fight Against Smithy, Who Likes Transforming - Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Music Exte)

"Lo que faltaba..." dijo Alexander.

" _Perfecto. Ahora solo falta que se vuelva loco como Flowey."_ dijo Chara sin ánimos.

" **¿Qué tal si tomo prestado algunos de sus recuerdos?"**

Sans en un instante pasó a ser completamente de negro, a excepción del ojo, que todavía podía verse. En un segundo, cambió de forma tan rápidamente, que por un segundo Alexander y Chara no reaccionaron.

Ahora, tenía una forma diferente, y su color había vuelto. La forma era una que Chara y Frisk reconocieron.

" _Oh ese bastardo…"_ dijo Chara de inmediato.

"¿Toriel? preguntó Alexander, mientras veía ahora a Toriel. Era exactamente como la que había visto Alexander. La única diferencia ahora, es que su rostro solo se componía de una cosa.

Un ojo.

"Comencemos." dijo Arabu, que tenía la voz exacta de Toriel, y que pudo hablar aun sin tener una boca.

Arabu comenzó a generar bolas de fuego alrededor de su mano, y luego alrededor de ella. De inmediato disparó todo el arsenal hacia los humanos.

Alexander rápidamente invocó a Libra con transparencia para bloquear los proyectiles y poder ver al frente. Chara se había refugiado con Alexander en el escudo. Alexander de inmediato creó proyectiles con su magia Breezie. Estos proyectiles fueron hacia Arabu, pero 'Toriel', comenzó a esquivarlos con una relativa facilidad.

"Esto será complicado…" dijo Alexander.

" _Lo siento…"_ dijo Chara en voz baja mientras salía brevemente del escudo de Alexander para disparar proyectiles de determinación. Arabu estaba ya distraído esquivando los proyectiles de Alexander, por lo que el ataque de Chara funcionó, y unos cuantos disparos le llegaron a la transformación de Toriel, y uno de estos fue en el ojo. Esto causó que Arabu perdiera el balance.

La lluvia de bolas de fuego cesó, y Alexander aprovechó inmediatamente para avanzar, aún con Libra al frente, flotando y moviéndose con él. Arabu iba a volver a realizar un ataque, pero Alexander lanzó por comando mental a Libra hacia al frente a una velocidad impresionante. Fue tan rápido, que el escudo logró golpear y llevarse a Arabu. Alexander hizo que el escudo chocara con la pared de al lado, y como resultado, Arabu recibió un impacto directo de ambos lados.

(¡Cuidado arriba-kupo!)

La advertencia de Mogu hizo reaccionar al humano, que miró arriba y de inmediato pudo ver el fuego que estaba dirigiéndose hasta él. Rápidamente trajo de vuelta a Libra, y agachándose lo más posible, se cubrió de la llamarada.

Arabu se levantó, y comenzó a generar bolas de fuego para atacar a Alexander, pero comenzó a recibir disparos de la pistola de Chara. Todos en la cabeza. Esto hizo que Arabu soltara una especie de rugido, y de un salto, se alejó de ambos humanos.

Volvió a cubrirse de negro, y cambió otra vez de forma. Esta vez, adquirió una forma diferente, y de cuatro patas. Una forma que Alexander reconoció de inmediato.

"¿Celestia?" dijo Alexander con una mezcla de confusión y algo de enojo. Al igual que cuando era Toriel, Celestia solo tenía un ojo muy específico en su cabeza.

"Eso te gustaría." dijo Arabu nuevamente sin tener una boca visible, y al mismo tiempo extendiendo sus alas y comenzando a volar.

" _¡Alexander!"_ gritó Chara. _"¡El techo!"_

Cuando escuchó al pequeño, Alexander miró arriba, y tanto él como Chara notaron que el techo comenzó a romperse, y finalmente cedió…pero en vez de caer al suelo, este comenzó a irse hacia arriba. El cielo no decoraba el exterior…lo decoraban las estrellas. En las ventanas del salón del juicio sin embargo, el exterior parecía verse de día, contradiciendo el ambiente del techo.

Arabu salió al exterior, pero se mantuvo dentro de la zona del salón. Desde arriba, comenzó a disparar los mismos rayos que Alexander recuerda de las veces que Celestia ha luchado.

"¡Muévete!" gritó Alexander. Él y Chara comenzaron a correr y esquivar el rayo de Arabu. Chara comenzó a disparar en cualquier momento que podía, pero Arabu también esquivaba. Alexander agrego su arsenal de proyectiles para ayudar, pero Arabu tampoco parecía tener problemas. Arabu detuvo su ataque, y comenzó a cargar su cuerno con energía. Una bola de color negro comenzó a hacerse más y más grande, hasta llegar a un punto que parecía ridículamente grande.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, la lanzó hacia abajo.

"¡Chara ven aquí!" gritó Alexander.

Chara llegó hasta Alexander, y el humano adulto volvió a invocar a Libra, pero ahora aumentando drásticamente su tamaño. Acto seguido, mandó el escudo hacia arriba, chocando con el inmenso proyectil negro. Ambos objetos comenzaron a luchar para poder avanzar.

"…Ese…desquiciado." dijo Alexander con dificultad, tratando de ganar en fuerza.

Arabu comenzó a moverse nuevamente, y bajó hasta el piso. Aterrizó a varios metros delante de ambos humanos, y comenzó a cargar su cuerno otra vez.

 _* ¡Oh no, no lo harás!"_

Chara también comenzó a cargar energía en su pistola. Fueron un par de segundos que ambos seres mantuvieron esta acción, mientras Alexander seguía lidiando con la bola negra gigante, que seguía tratando de pasar a Libra.

" _Haber si te gusta esto."_ dijo Chara mientras disparaba antes de que Arabu lo hiciera. La criatura transformada en Celestia no se dio cuenta a tiempo, y recibió el golpe directo entre su cara y el cuerno. El impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandar a volar un par de metros a Arabu.

La bola de energía negra comenzó a deshacerse con rapidez. Alexander de inmediato devolvió a Libra hasta ellos, y sin esperar ni un segundo más, mandó otra tanda de proyectiles de magia breezie a su agresor.

Arabu se estaba levantando, y como resultado, no pudo ver a tiempo el ataque. Recibió varios golpes al frente, y esto lo mandó a volar nuevamente unos cuantos metros, mientras soltaba otra vez un extraño rugido.

No se levantó del suelo, pero si volvió a hacerse completamente negro, y en un instante, volvió a cambiar de forma, aunque seguía cubierto de negro.

Lo que pilló desprevenido a ambos humanos, era el hecho de que ahora la transformación se hizo mucho más grande. Finalmente, cuando se hizo visible, el que tuvo la reacción más clara fue Chara.

" _Esta cosa REALMENTE le gustó la apariencia de Sans."_ dijo el pequeño con disgusto.

Arabu se había convertido en una extraña versión gigante de Sans, que solo tenía el cráneo, parte de su pecho y dos brazos y manos gigantes. Todo unido en grandes huesos, por lo que la vista era un tanto extraña.

" **HORA DEL MAL RATO."** dijo Arabu, mientras abría su boca y ambas manos. Un brillo comenzó a emerger de las tres partes, y el tamaño comenzó a ser más grande que una gran parte del lugar.

Al ver el tamaño del posible disparo, Alexander pensó en una posibilidad fatal.

"Oh no…" dijo Alexander, que miró a Chara de inmediato. "No tenemos opción. ¡Súbete a Libra!"

Alexander puso a Libra en el suelo y lo reconstruyó con un tamaño adecuado para que ambos tuvieran algo de espacio para caminar. Cuando ambos se subieron, Alexander de inmediato comenzó a subir, saliendo del lugar.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue un disparo gigantesco debajo de ellos. Chara por curiosidad miró para ver los daños…y grande fue su sorpresa, al ver que ya no existía el salón del juicio. Todo quedó hecho pedazos, y dichos pedazos quedaron flotando en los alrededores.

" _¿Cómo rayos logró eso?"_

"¿Con la forma que adoptó para disparar? No me sorprende." dijo Alexander. "Me alegro de haberme dado cuenta de sus intenciones."

" _Pero…el salón del juicio entero…"_

"Lo más probable es que solo era un espacio flotante."

Ambos humanos y sus respectivos compañeros pudieron apreciar que el ambiente alrededor era único y bizarro, aunque ya predecible a estas alturas. La parte superior del ambiente tenía las estrellas que habían visto antes, mientras que por abajo del lugar, estaba el cielo e incluso el sol, como si fuese de día. Los humanos estaban viajando por donde estaba la zona media en donde ambos elementos mezclaban su decoración, dando como resultado puntos brillantes alrededor y a la distancia, pero con leves tonos de iluminación diurna.

 ***Alexander Woodgate…Chara Dreemurr…***

Ambos humanos reaccionaron de inmediato.

"Dime que escuchaste eso." dijo Alexander.

" _Por supuesto."_ dijo Chara. _"Era la voz de Zvaigzne. En mi cabeza"_

(También la escuché-kupo) dijo Mogu.

 _* Frisk dice que deben moverse ahora._

" _¡Alex muévete!"_ grito Chara.

Alexander no dudo ni un instante y avanzó. Inmediatamente escucharon un ruido, y también sintieron algo que pasó muy cerca y atrás de ellos. Chara y Frisk reconocieron el sonido de inmediato.

" _No me digas que ese tipo ahora hizo-"_

Chara no alcanzó a terminar sus palabras, ya que otro disparo pilló desprevenido a ambos humanos. Alexander se las arregló para esquivar por milímetros el ataque. Chara miró más abajo, donde Arabu, que ahora estaba flotando, tenía la forma tradicional de Sans, y también pudo ver los gaster blasters que estaban comenzando a formarse.

" _¡Cómo odio esos gaster blasters!"_

"¿Gaster qué?" preguntó Alexander.

Chara notó que Arabu estaba preparándose para disparar.

" _¡Tú solo sigue avanzando!"_ dijo Chara mientras apuntaba con su pistola al esqueleto. Disparó unas cuantas veces, pero Arabu pudo fácilmente esquivarlas. En segundos, los disparos se escucharon a la distancia, y los rayos provocados por los gaster blasters se vieron tanto atrás como delante de ellos.

"¡Agárrate bien Chara!" gritó Alexander. "¡Necesito que me digas cuando tengo que moverme para esquivar lo que venga de atrás!"

" _Entendido."_ dijo el pequeño.

 ***Por favor…no se rindan…***

Nuevamente ambos humanos lograron reconocer perfectamente la voz de Zvaigzne en sus mentes.

 ***manténganse…firmes…***

" _¡Muévete a tu izquierda!"_ gritó Chara. Alexander se movió, evadiendo con éxito el gaster blaster. _"Ahora elévate más…ahora a tu derecha…otra vez a tu izquierda…desciende…"_

Chara seguía dándole instrucciones al humano adulto para evadir los gaster blasters de Arabu.

"Escuchaste lo que dijo. ¿Cierto?" preguntó Alexander. "Resistir un poco más."

" _¿Crees que nos ayude?"_

"Quiero creer que sí." dijo Alexander. "Porque se me están acabando las ideas. ¡Este tipo no me deja ni pensar! También ya estoy algo cansado, con tanto proyectil que he generado con mi magia."

El pequeño en ese momento notó algo desde atrás que le llamó la atención, y lo dejó más atento.

" _Oh genial…"_ dijo de repente Chara. _"Ahora nos está siguiendo."_

"¡Que lo haga!" dijo Alexander. "Ni loco voy a dejar que me alcance."

"Pueden correr, pero no esconderse." dijo Sans en un tono casi burlesco. "Después de todo este es MI lugar."

Sans comenzó a generar e invocar muchísimos huesos a su alrededor. La cantidad llegó incluso a sorprender a Chara.

" _Esa cantidad de huesos es mucho más de lo que nosotros hemos visto…"_ dijo Chara, y luego miró a Alexander. _"¡Alex! Sin tu escudo ya no tenemos un medio seguro de protección. ¿Qué hacemos?"_

"¡Con un demonio!" gritó Alexander, que se movió para atrás con Chara, pero también se preocupó de mantener andando el escudo por comando mental.

"Solo puedo pensar en una manera más, pero te advierto que después de esto…ya no sé que pasará."

" _Lo tendré en mente."_ respondió el pequeño. _"Te ayudaré como siempre."_

Arabu, aumentando levemente el tamaño del ojo en su cara, hizo un movimiento, extendiendo hacia delante el 'brazo' izquierdo, y acto seguido, todos los huesos comenzaron a ir a gran velocidad al frente, y hasta el par de humanos.

"¡Nope!" gritó Alexander, mientras comenzaba a crear no proyectiles, sino que varias pequeñas 'esferas' verdes, que se quedaban flotando en un lugar. Cuando los huesos comenzaron a llegar, varios de estos chocaron con las esferas, y las esferas reaccionaban destruyéndose, y a su vez, destruyendo también los huesos.

Chara ni siquiera se molestó en hablar. Lo único que hizo fue disparar como si no hubiera mañana. La razón principal era para darle a los huesos faltantes, y así destruirlos. Arabu obviamente siguió creando y lanzando más huesos a cada segundo mientras seguía al par de humanos, y Alexander a su vez, seguía dejando esas pequeñas esferas hechas de magia breezie para poder detener el ataque, o al menos minimizar la amenaza. Chara también seguía disparando sin que nada lo detuviera.

"¿Alguna idea Chara?" preguntó Alexander. "Me estoy quedando sin fuerzas…no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda seguir con esto."

" _Ni yo."_ dijo Chara. _"Jamás había disparado tantas veces antes."_

Del otro lado, Arabu lentamente comenzó a dejar de sonreír, hasta quedar totalmente serio.

"…" La criatura parecía estar pensando en algo. Un par de segundos después, dejó de generar los huesos, y dejó de seguir al par de humanos.

BGM -OFF-

Desde más adelante, Alexander y Chara notaron la sorpresiva decisión de la criatura.

" _¿Qué…está haciendo ahora?"_ preguntó Chara.

"¡No lo sé, pero no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad para ganar distancia!" dijo Alexander.

Arabu seguía viendo como los dos humanos se alejaban. Pasando unos cuantos segundos, suspiró lentamente.

" **Bueno…fue divertido mientras duro."**

Chara seguía observando a Arabu a la distancia, preguntándose la razón del porqué se detuvo. Seguía viéndolo…

Y en un instante, y frente a sus propios ojos, desapareció.

Alexander súbitamente detuvo el escudo, sorprendiendo a Chara. El pequeño estuvo a punto de preguntar qué había pasado, pero pudo literalmente ver la razón un poco más adelante.

Ahí estaba.

Aburu.

BGM: watch?v=RhcBi3dsLiw (Crea and Prea - Megaman Zero 3 Music Extended)

"Se acabo el juego." dijo Aburu en un tono serio.

Antes de que Alexander y Chara pudieran siquiera decir algo, de la nada un montón de gruesas manos negras salieron alrededor de Aburu, de la misma apariencia de cuando se transformaba. Estas manos tomaron firmemente por varios ángulos al escudo de Alexander, Libra. También agarraron de inmediato a Alexander y a Frisk de los brazos y piernas.

"¡Aaah!"

" _¡Aggh!"_

(¡Alex!) gritó internamente Mogu.

 _* ! ! !_

"Y _voilá."_ dijo Aburu en un tono de satisfacción. "¿Cuánto fue? ¿Unos cuantos segundos a lo más?"

"¿Qué…diablos ocurrió?" preguntó Alexander. "¿Cómo fue que...?"

" _¿Después de todo eso?"_ dijo Chara. _"¿Cómo es que le sobran energías?"_

"Bueno…la razón es muy simple." dijo Aburu, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo transformado a Sans se cubría del mismo negro de los brazos que mantenían atrapados a los humanos.

" **Ustedes ya habían perdido desde el comienzo."**

La respuesta vino de una voz distorsionada, y con un tono diferente al de Sans. Parecía ser la voz de un hombre adulto.

" **En serio… ¿Realmente pensaron que tendrían una oportunidad contra mí? ¿Qué acaso son estúpidos? ¡Están en mi mente! ¡En la zona donde más tengo el control! Aquí su preciada estrella no los ayudará. Estamos solo nosotros…"**

El ojo bajó hasta llegar al centro del cuerpo de 'Sans', que todavía estaba completamente de negro.

" **Dije que nos divertiríamos un rato. ¿O no?"** dijo Arabu, que aún hablaba con la voz distorsionada. **"Eso fue lo que hicimos. ¿Todo ese alboroto de allí atrás? ¿Esa 'batalla' que comenzamos allí? Era todo un juego. Quería ver cómo trataban de buscar la solución imposible. Quería ver cuánto se aferraban a la mentira de la posibilidad de derrotarme…aunque debo admitir que estoy impresionado. Sin embargo, aun con lo especial que son…siguen siendo solo humanos. Un mero extracto de un polvo comparado con lo que un ser de mi calibre puede hacer."**

 ***Alexander…Chara…mantengan su voluntad…y su determinación***

Una vez más, Alexander y Chara escucharon, aunque con dificultad, las palabras de Zvaigzne.

"Hmph."

El gesto de Alexander llamó la atención de Chara, y sobre todo de Arabu.

" **¿Oh? ¿Se puede saber que ocurre? ¿Te molesta algo?"** preguntó la criatura en un tono burlesco.

"Oh nada en especial…" dijo Alexander, casi con un tono casual. "Es solo que me molesta que también nos hayas mentido antes de comenzar a luchar."

" _¿Nos mintió?"_ preguntó Chara.

"Por supuesto que nos mintió." dijo Alexander, enfocándose en Arabu. "Tal vez puedas engañar a Chara…pero eso no funciona conmigo."

" **¿Y porqué estás tan seguro?"** preguntó Arabu.

"Créeme. Lo sé y ya." dijo Alexander, recordando que vio cierta aura de color verde oscuro en Arabu antes de luchar, y cuando estaba dando sus 'razones' para hacer lo que hacía. "Y puedo decir con total seguridad que nos mentiste en un aspecto crucial."

" **¿Y cuál sería?"**

"Dijiste que matas por necesidad y para comer…pero es una mentira, al menos en tus necesidades." dijo Alexander. "Dijiste que lo hacías porque debías alimentarte y porque es tu única manera de sobrevivir…pues no es solo eso. Estoy seguro de que a estas alturas, tú disfrutas lo que haces. Lo gozas y aprovechas cada segundo con cada ser que matas."

"…" Chara no decía nada, pero su rostro reflejo algo claro.

Asco.

La expresión de cambió a una sonrisa.

"Y tuviste el descaro de hablarnos de moral." dijo Alexander con disgusto.

"… **Heh….heheheh…hahahahahahah..."**

Arabu parecía temblar levemente.

" **¡HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"**

Al terminar de reir, Arabu miró a los dos humanos, aun sonriendo.

" **Sin duda eres el humano más interesante que he conocido… ¡Acertaste! ¡Totalmente cierto! ¿Para que negarlo? ¡ME ENCANTA lo que hago! Lo disfruto, y estoy orgulloso de ello. Adoro como cada uno trata de implorar por su vida. Es maravilloso cuando los veo rogando que solo sea un mal sueño y que despertarán sanos y salvos. ¡Incluso he tenido ocasiones en las que ellos se rinden, diciendo que ya es inútil resistirse, y que lo haga rápido! Eso me da la hermosa oportunidad de decirles que solo lo haré de manera lenta y dolorosa… ¡HAHAHAHA! ¡Es maravilloso! El miedo…un concepto tan desconocido y frágil para casi todos los seres… ¿Pero para mí? El miedo es un majar. Un festín. Aquí les va otro secreto: ¿Saben porqué los seres con mayor experiencia en sus vidas son más apetitosos? Porque ya conocen lo que es el miedo, y cuando se dan cuenta de que es inútil escapar de mí…un nuevo miedo los invade. Una sensación nueva y única ha nacido en cada ser que he asesinado…y he disfrutado cada una sin excepción. ¡El miedo los debilita! Pero a mí… ¡A mí me hace más y más fuerte! ¡HAHAHAHAHA-!"**

BGM -OFF-

Chara estaba escuchó cada palabra, y si bien casi le llegan al alma, ahora estaba distraído con algo más…particular.

Aburu lentamente comenzó a dejar de reír, y por una razón muy 'particular'.

"¡Jajajaja!"

 _* Frisk…dime que NO estoy imaginando esto._

 _* Frisk le dice que está en lo correcto…y tampoco lo entiende._

"… **Interesante."**

Arabu acercó un poco el cuerpo de Sans al de Alexander, centrando su ojo en la cara del humano.

" **Normalmente diría que ahora pareces menos interesante, ya que después de todo lo ocurrido, la locura fue tu salvación…pero este no es el caso."**

 _* … ¿De que está hablando ahora?_

" **No es locura…yo HE VISTO locura…y estoy seguro de que tu risa es totalmente natural. Algo de verdad te está haciendo reír. Algo dentro de la racionalidad humana."**

"Jajaja…oh, vaya. Lo siento." dijo Alexander en un tono casual, volviendo a sorprender a Chara y a Arabu. "No pude evitarlo. Digo…para un ser inteligente que vive en el espacio…realmente te iría mal en un interrogatorio."

"… **¿Qué?"** fue lo único que pudo preguntar Arabu.

"Reírse del peligro… ¿Me pregunto qué diría Pinkie Pie al respecto?" se preguntó en voz alta Alexander, como si no hubiera nada de que preocuparse en esos momentos.

" **Estoy sorprendido de que no sea locura."** dijo Arabu en un tono sin ánimos.

" _¿De qué rayos estás hablando Alexander? ¿Crees que este es el mejor momento para bromas?"_

"¿Bromear? Estoy lejos de estar bromeando en estos momentos, Chara," dijo Alexander con una sonrisa. Chara seguía confundido, pero inmediatamente notó algo. Algo que le hizo reaccionar.

Un corazón verde en el pecho de su compañero humano.

 _* ¿Su alma…se manifestó? ¿Otra vez? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?_

"Solamente me hizo gracia que nuestro propio agresor nos haya dado la respuesta." dijo Alexander. "Verás…nuestro ser del espacio aquí no solo utiliza el miedo como una herramienta más…para él es indispensable."

BGM: watch?v=-u4Kcay2Gjw (Undertale OST - Don't Give Up (No Build Up Loop Ver.) Extended)

"Él NECESITA que sus víctimas sufran del miedo, porque no importa que tan fuerte sea una persona. No importa si esa persona es el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. No importa si incluso es de otra especie. Nada de eso importa…si dicha persona sucumbe ante el miedo, porque cuando el miedo se apodera de ti…dejas de confiar en ti mismo, tus ideales comienzan a perder el valor que tienen para ti, y comienzas a dudar todo lo que creías seguro y firme."

El corazón verde de Alexander se hizo más brillante, y una fina aura verde comenzó a rodear su cuerpo. Los brazos que tenían prisionero al humano comenzaron a temblar, como si tuvieran dificultad para mantenerlo ahí.

"Y eso…es lo que hace a este tipo más fuerte. Es literalmente lo que lo alimenta." dijo Alexander, que ahora se enfocó totalmente en Arabu.

"¡Así que si piensas que ganaste, piénsalo dos veces!"

" **¡Insolente y patético humano!"** gritó Arabu, que cambió su forma de inmediato, descartando la de Sans, y transformándose solo en una especie de nube negra grande, con el ojo en el centro. El ojo ahora se hizo más grande, y comenzó a mirar a ambos humanos con una mirada que Chara conoce muy bien: Una mirada de asesino.

" **¿Crees que unas cuantas palabras te salvaran de tu inevitable destino? ¡Morirás y serás mi alimento! ¡No importa cuánto te esfuerces! ¡Este…será…TÚ…FINAL!"**

"¡Si va a ser mi final, pues entonces te aseguro que te daré más pelea que cualquier otro ser que conozcas en cualquier universo!" gritó Alexander con fuerza.

" **¡YA CALLATE!"**

Arabu mandó unas cuantas manos hacia Alexander, con los puños cerrados y listos para golpear con tremenda fuerza. Por un momento Chara y Frisk se pusieron nerviosos, pero luego pudieron ver un resultado diferente.

" **¿QUÉ?"**

" _Su alma…"_ dijo Chara. _"Su alma… ¡Está luchando!"_

Lo que pasaba, era que las manos que querían golpear a Alexander estaban siendo repelidos por una fuerza que, para todos, parecía ser invisible. Para Alexander sin embargo…

"¿Acaso has olvidado que seguimos soñando?" dijo Alexander con un gran tono de confianza. "No importa que tanta influencia tengan tú o Zvaigzne. ¡Ahora que ya conozco tu estrategia, ya no te tengo miedo! ¡Mi influencia NO será destruida por la tuya!"

Las manos que mantenían atrapado a Alexander fueron agarradas súbitamente por otras manos más grandes, de un color idéntico al del alma de Alexander. De hecho, las manos parecían salir de esta.

"De hecho…me estoy cansando de tu arrogancia y perversa mentalidad." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa triunfal. "Ahora entiendo porqué comenzaste todo esto con una amenaza de muerte en aquella cueva. Querías que dudáramos."

" **NO… ¡NO! ¡NOOOOO!"** gritó Arabu, sacando un montón de brazos más. Todos golpeaban una y otra vez alrededor de Alexander, pero ninguno lo tocaba, como si estuvieran golpeando un escudo invisible.

 _* Este tipo…mantuvo su frente en alto…hasta el último segundo…y logró burlarse de esta cosa…definitivamente está a un nivel distinto al nuestro._

 _* Frisk está de acuerdo._

 _* ¿Y sabes qué? Nosotros no nos debemos quedar atrás._

" _Jamás pensé…"_ dijo Chara, mientras en su pecho comenzaba a notarse un brillante corazón rojo. _"Que a estas alturas alguien podría enseñarme cosas que no sé."_

El alma de Chara se hizo más grande, y también comenzó a tener una fina aura roja alrededor de su cuerpo.

" _Pero agradezco la lección Alexander. Tengo experiencia con este tipo de situaciones, y ahora que me has demostrado cómo funcionan las cosas…el resto es pan comido. ¡Frisk! ¿Quieres unirte?"_

En un instante, Frisk volvió a hacerse visible, y él también tenía un aura roja a su alrededor, que provenía del alma de su compañero. Ambos pequeños pudieron sacarse sin problemas los brazos de Arabu, como si ahora tuvieran una fuerza tremenda, capaz de superar lo que fuera.

" **¡MALDITOS SERES INFERIORES!"** gritó Arabu, con mucha ira. **"NO ES POSIBLE… ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡NINGÚN CORAZON CARECE DE MIEDO! ¡TODOS USTEDES NACEN CON MIEDO! ¿QUÉ LOS HACE TAN ESPECIALES? ¿CÓMO ES QUE PUEDEN NEUTRALIZAR SU MIEDO ASÍ NADA MÁS? ¡ES PARTE DE SU INSTINTO! ¡DE USTEDES! NO PUEDO ENTENDERLO… ¡NO PUEDO ENTENDERLO!"**

"No nos malentiendas." dijo Alexander. "Por supuesto que tenemos miedo como todos los demás…pero también tenemos algo que nos sirve para neutralizarlo. De hecho…tenemos muchas cosas. Mucho de esto proviene de nuestros recuerdos…de nuestra experiencia: Amistades, familiares, metas, éxitos, e incluso las derrotas y los fracasos."

" _Emociones que tomaste a la ligera."_ dijo Chara. _"Créeme. En un principio, también las subestimé. Grave error."_

"Todo esto nos fortalece. nos da una fuerza que tu jamás comprenderás." dijo Alexander. "¡Fortalece nuestra voluntad!"

" _¡Y alimenta nuestra determinación!"_ dijo Chara, que junto con Frisk se acercaron a Alexander.

" **¡GGGGGGRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**

Arabu extendió su tamaño por gran parte del lugar, y con un ojo que con solo verlo daba a entender el odio e incomprensión que sentía en ese momento, se lanzó hacia los humanos, tratando de encerrarlos en una eterna oscuridad. Chara apuntó con su pistola, Alexander preparó a Fortia, y Frisk también creo una pistola, después de todo, la determinación de Chara...también es la suya.

En una sola acción…los humanos atacaron.

BGM -OFF-

En un instante, dos disparos comparables a un gaster blaster, pero de un tamaño muchísimo mayor, rompieron una buena parte la oscuridad. Un gigantesco proyectil con la forma de un corte vertical de color verde también rompió una parte de dicha oscuridad.

Por unos cuantos segundos, hubo un silencio absoluto. La oscuridad poco a poco fue desapareciendo, mostrando otra vez el particular decorado de los alrededores.

Pronto, se reveló la zona en donde estaban los humanos. Alexander, Chara y Frisk estaban de pie en Libra, al igual que desde hace un rato, aunque Frisk estaba flotando. Los tres tenían sus armas en su mano, y los tres estaban mirando la misma cosa.

Un ojo.

Un ojo que tenía una expresión de estar débil y cansado. De hecho, estaba con 'quebraduras', como si fuera un objeto sólido.

"…" El ojo de Arabu solo estaba ahí, flotando muy lentamente. No estaba haciendo ningún tipo de movimiento más. Estaba perfectamente quieto.

"…" Alexander comenzó a el ojo con algo de preocupación.

" _¿Sabes? Pensé que estarías feliz con este favorable resultado."_ dijo Chara.

 _* Frisk dice que ya han terminado su misión._

"Lo siento…es solo que…" dijo Alexander, que seguía mirando el ojo de Arabu. "¿Realmente lo hicimos? ¿Realmente está muerto?"

" _No estoy…muy seguro."_ dijo Chara. Luego miró el ojo con más atención.

" _Seguimos aquí. Tal vez…algo anda mal."_

"Y el ambiente no ha cambiado…" dijo Alexander, comenzando a mirar a su alrededor. Fue en mientras observaba, que algo le llamó la atención.

"Aunque creo que estoy hablando muy pronto."

Esto último lo dijo mientras notaba a lo lejos, una luz blanca comenzaba a moverse, inundando de manera muy lenta pero segura toda la zona.

 ***No se preocupen. Lo lograron***

"¡Zvaigzne!" dijo Alexander. "¿Eras tú la que nos habló durante el combate?"

 ***Así es*** respondió la estrella. ***Han hecho un maravilloso trabajo, Alexander Woodgate y Chara Dreemurr. Mucho más de lo que yo esperaba***

" _Creo que exageras."_ dijo Chara. _"De no ser por el actuar de Alexander, no estaríamos hablando en estos momentos."_

 _* Frisk dice que es totalmente cierto._

"Pues creo que TÚ exageras." dijo Alexander. "Yo solo…recordé todo por lo que estoy luchando en estos momentos. Ríete si quieres, pero ahora los ponis de Equestria son mis amigos, cercanos y compañeros. Dejaría a muchos con un dolor si muriera aquí. Además…aún hay cosas que arreglar en Equestria."

" _Casi lo olvido. A diferencia de nosotros…tú tienes un cuerpo que es más óptimo para el combate, y más experiencia que nosotros a la hora de luchar."_ dijo Chara.

"No lucho solo, Chara. Tengo muchos amigos que me acompañan y me brindan su fuerza."

" _Pero estoy sorprendido de que tengas un alma tan fuerte."_

 ***Ambos poseen almas muy poderosas*** dijo Zvaigzne. ***Si bien ambos son de distintos mundos…han logrado cultivar un espíritu fuerte y persistente. Esto no se logra en circunstancias comunes. Ambos viven bajo circunstancias especiales, y sujetos a distintas reglas dependiendo de su mundo, y aquí…en el mundo de los sueños…los sentimientos, el alma y la consciencia lo son todo***

"Wow…no siempre se puede escuchar eso." dijo Alexander. "Muchas gracias."

" _Tomaré eso como una opinión positiva de nuestra alma."_ dijo Chara.

"¿Porqué seguimos aquí?" preguntó Alexander. "Si ya cumplimos nuestro objetivo… ¿No deberíamos haber sido teletransportados a otro lugar o haber despertado?"

" _¿Y qué ocurre allá a lo lejos?"_ preguntó Chara, volviendo a mirar.

 ***La criatura tenía mucho más control de lo que imaginaba. La única razón por la que este lugar sigue activo…es porque lo que queda de su representación física aún persiste***

"¿Su representación física?" preguntó Alexander, confundido por un momento, pero encontrando la respuesta segundos después.

"¿Te refieres…a su ojo?" preguntó el humano.

 ***Correcto. Al parecer usó todo su poder para hacer persistir su representación física en este espacio de su mente. El cómo pudo lograrlo aun tras morir, es un completo misterio para mí, pero debo admitir que es algo sumamente asombroso. La luz que ven a lo lejos cubriéndolo todo de manera lenta pero efectiva, quiere decir que se está debilitando, después de todo el dueño de dicha energía ya está muerto…más no toda su energía interna. Cuando se debilite lo suficiente, podré teletransportarlos fuera de esta zona. Lo lamento, pero pasará un buen rato antes de que sea posible. Podría tratar de apresurar el proceso…pero no quiero arriesgar un daño permanente a sus mentes***

"Pues entonces…" dijo Alexander relajándose y poniéndose más cómodo. "A esperar…"

(¡Oh! Ya estoy afuera otra vez-kupo) dijo Mogu, apareciendo al lado de Alexander.

"Eso quiere decir que oficialmente ya estamos a salvo…y me alegro, porque estoy agotado. No sé cómo funciona la distribución de magia en un sueño, pero realmente me siento cansado."

" _Estoy tan acostumbrado a nuestra determinación que no importa cuánto la usamos…nunca nos cansa."_ dijo Chara. "Sin embargo, el dolor físico y el cansancio es otra cosa."

"…"

"…"

(…)

 _* …_

Los cuatro seres se quedaron por un momento ahí. Chara se veía tranquilo, Mogu ya estaba acostumbrado al silencio y a la espera, Alexander y Frisk en cambio, ya estaba mirando a su alrededor, teniendo dificultad para mantenerse tranquilos.

"Nope. No hay caso." dijo Alexander, llamando la atención de Chara. "A menos que esté escuchando música de mi celular, no puedo quedarme sin hacer algo."

" _¿Y qué podemos hacer?"_ preguntó Chara. _"Solamente hay que esperar, y que no se te ocurra desactivar tu escudo."_

"No lo haré." dijo Alexander, que casi se ríe con eso. "Pero…tal vez podríamos charlar. Profundizar sobre nuestros mundos."

" _Mmmm…"_

"Dime si alguna vez has tenido la oportunidad de conocer de otros mundos, aunque sea por historias y relatos."

"… _Debo admitir que tienes razón."_ dijo Chara. _"Tal vez no sea mala idea hablar un poco más de nuestros mundos."_

"Entonces permíteme comenzar hablando de Equestria y de lo que he visto." dijo Alexander con ánimos.

BGM: watch?v=FIexQHT4aK8 (Undertale (PS4) OST - Preview Theme Extended – [Activar función 'Bucle' en youtube])

Y así fue como Alexander y Chara pasaron parte del tiempo de espera, sentados encima de Libra, charlando sobre sus mundos, y con uno de los ambientes más asombrosos que ninguno ha visto antes.

Alexander comenzó hablando de sus principales amigas en Ponyville. Les contó a Chara y a Frisk las principales características de Fluttershy, Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack y Rainbow Dash. Les contó de lo que ha visto que pueden hacer los unicornios con su magia, y los pegasos con sus alas. Les contó de Canterlot y el gran castillo donde viven las gobernantes de Equestria: Las Princesas Celestia y Luna, y de la increíble habilidad que tienen de mover el sol y la luna cada una. Les contó de su amigo Warm Shade, y como se conocieron en un momento complicado, pero que de todas maneras terminaron siendo amigos. Por último, les contó detalles de su mascota Dory, y de cómo en los días siguientes fue siguiendo instrucciones de una carta que provenía del futuro, para finalmente ser mandado al pasado, llevándolo a su situación actual en la Equestria de antaño.

"…"

 _* …_

Chara y Frisk estaban teniendo complicaciones para aceptar y dar por hecho todo lo que Alexander ha vivido.

" _Normalmente…no me sorprenden muchas cosas…pero porque dichas cosas usualmente son de mi mundo."_ comenzó a decir Chara. _"Pero esta es una circunstancia que no pensé que ocurriría…y cada experiencia que dices haber vivido…suena como algo de otro mundo. Cosa que increíblemente, es la manera apropiada de decirlo en estos momentos."_

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Alexander sobre el viaje en el tiempo._

"No hay mucho que decir." dijo Alexander. "Shade y yo seguimos las instrucciones de la carta, y en ese momento no lo sabíamos…pero ese hechizo que nos mandó al pasado estaba siendo conjurado desde ese mismo pasado. No puedo darles más detalles porque no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo funciona a fondo la magia en Equestria."

" _Realmente suena a que has tenido la aventura de tu vida."_

"Suena cool. ¿Verdad?" dijo Alexander, pero inmediatamente cambió un poco su ánimo y tono de voz. "Aunque…hay que aclarar que tuve que pagar un precio."

Esas palabras llamaron la atención de ambos pequeños, por razones claramente personales.

" _¿Un precio?"_

"Claro. No creerán que nací en Equestria ¿O sí?" dijo Alexander. "Celestia y Luna me informaron al poco tiempo de llegar a su mundo, que no será posible regresarme al mío. No es que este deseando volver, pero bueno…casi toda mi vida la pasé en la tierra, y ni siquiera he pasado medio año en Equestria."

" _Déjame adivinar…vas a decir que has vivido muchas más cosas en ese corto tiempo, que todo el anterior en la tierra."_ dijo Chara con una sonrisa.

"Bueno…es cierto." dijo Alexander, admitiéndolo. "Considera que vengo de un mundo en donde todo lo que tenga que ver con fantasía es solo eso. Fantasía. Ficción. No real. Como fanático de lo fantástico, el haber llegado a Equestria fue como…como un regalo que traía pros y contras al aceptarlo. Mis amigas en Equestria hicieron todo lo posible para que no pensara en el hecho de que ya no podía volver a mi mundo. Querían que no sufriera. Mi mundo…no lo extraño demasiado, principalmente por asuntos familiares…pero jamás debo olvidar que ahí es donde nací…donde comenzó mi historia."

" _Ya veo…"_ dijo Chara. Tanto él como Frisk estaban sonriéndole al humano adulto. _"No estoy en el derecho de meterme en tus asuntos, sobre todo porque no son de mi mundo…pero realmente admiro que hayas tenido el valor para aceptar los hechos, y seguir tu camino en esta vida."_

"Halagos de humano de otro mundo. Eso es nuevo." dijo Alexander para luego reír ligeramente.

" _Viaje en el tiempo…así que tú también…"_ dijo Chara en voz baja.

"¿Oh? ¿También estás involucrado de alguna manera con eso?" preguntó Alexander con curiosidad.

" _¿…Lo escuchaste?"_ preguntó Chara con genuina sorpresa. Frisk también se sorprendió por eso.

"No lo he mencionado, pero tengo buen oído." dijo Alexander con un tono triunfal.

"… _Sí. En cierta manera, el viaje en el tiempo es algo que conocemos por experiencia propia."_ dijo Chara. _"Aunque no de la misma manera que tú."_

"Interesante… ¿Podrías contarme?"

"… _Preferiría…no hacerlo."_ dijo Chara con seriedad, y algo de tristeza. "No es una historia bonita, y en parte…es porque aún recuerdo lo que Arabu dijo de nosotros."

"Oh…eso." dijo Alexander, recordando lo que pasó en el 'salón del juicio'.

 _* Frisk le dice a Chara que deberían decirle a Alexander su historia._

" _¿Frisk? ¿Qué estás diciendo?"_ preguntó Chara. _"Si le decimos…lo único que lograremos será incomodarlo…y tal vez que nos odie, o mejor dicho, que me odie a mí."_

 _* Frisk le insiste. Le dice que tal vez pueda sacarse un peso de encima si lo hace._

"…" Alexander se mantuvo en silencio. Fuera cual fuera el veredicto, respetaría la decisión de los niños.

"…" Chara seguía pensándolo. _"¿Realmente…estás de acuerdo con que él sepa de nosotros? ¿De TODO?"_

 _* Frisk dice que han podido ver el tipo de persona que es Alexander, y que su alma tiene el atributo de la bondad. Si hay alguien que podría escucharlos, sería él._

"… _Admito que…a veces…me gustaría saber la opinión genuina de un tercero."_ dijo Chara. _"Alguien que no esté involucrado. Dadas las circunstancias del Subterráneo en nuestro mundo, eso es imposible…pero…"_

Chara mira a Alexander, más pensativo aún.

" _Tal vez tú seas la única oportunidad que tenga Alexander…aún si estamos soñando. Ni siquiera sé si recordaremos todo esto al despertar…pero admito que me sentiría mejor conmigo mismo si puedo hablar de esto con alguien aparte de Frisk."_

"Si estás de acuerdo…pues soy todo oídos." dijo Alexander, con un tono amigable, pero también con una expresión seria.

Chara suspiró por un momento, antes de comenzar.

" _Bien…agradecería si me dejas hablar sin interrumpirme. Escucharé todo lo que quieras decir del tema al final."_

Alexander asintió con su cabeza, listo para escuchar.

En este punto, la luz ya había viajado por una parte del fondo, y ahora estaba más cerca del grupo. Chara comenzó explicando quién era él, su vida cuando cayó al Subterráneo, de su hermano Asriel, y de sus padres Toriel y Asgore, todos miembros de la familia real. Habló del 'plan' que siguió junto con Asriel…y las desafortunadas consecuencias de este. Le contó lo que sabía de los otros seis humanos, y de cómo fueron uno a uno muriendo, debido a las necesidades del Subterráneo. Finalmente, llegó al punto que más le interesaba: Frisk, y las habilidades que ambos pequeños poseen…

Determinación.

Le explicó a Alexander cómo podían usar su determinación para volver a puntos específicos del pasado de Frisk, desde el momento que él cayó al Subterráneo. Con eso, le contó a Alexander lo que pasaba cuando Frisk luchaba contra Asgore, lo que pasaba cuando creaba un lazo de amistad con todos, culminando con la liberación de los monstruos, y también…lo que estuvo a punto de pasar cuando los mataron a todos.

Aquí fue donde Chara tuvo dificultad para hablar, debido al uso de términos crudos y siniestros. Le contó de cómo después de varios REINICIOS, comenzaron a 'aburrirse' y a probar cosas distintas solamente para ver que cambiaba. En algún punto, Chara convenció a Frisk de matarlos a todos, y algo mucho peor habría ocurrido si lograban matar a Asgore. Con esta parte de la explicación, Alexander entendió porqué el lugar anterior llegó a poner nerviosos a los pequeños, y también porqué Arabu eligió la forma de 'Sans' cuando se presentó ante ellos. El detalle final de la historia fue el cómo despertaron nuevamente al comienzo de las ruinas, y el actual viaje que están realizando para restaurar el Subterráneo y devolverlo a su estado original, ya que cambió de manera drástica.

"…" Alexander estaba con los ojos cerrados, y con verlo se notaba que estaba pensativo. Lo que escuchó no fue una historia corta, y al igual que en su caso, había cosas muy particulares y mayormente fantásticas, que destacaban y le daban a entender lo diferente que funciona su mundo comparado con el de Chara y Frisk.

" _Sé que fue mucho…pero espero que hayas entendido…nuestra situación."_ dijo Chara con un tono neutral y expresión seria.

"…Comienzo a entender porqué este asunto de las almas es tan importante para ustedes." dijo Alexander. "Y porqué se sorprendieron tanto cuando vieron la mía."

"…" Chara se mantuvo en silencio.

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Chara si se siente un poco mejor ahora._

" _Para ser honestos…sí. Creo que el decir todo esto me está calmando un poco."_

"Me parece. Me alegra haber ayudado." dijo Alexander. Chara notó que la actitud de Alexander no ha cambiado para nada, y esto le extrañó mucho.

" _Alexander…escuchaste bien todo lo que te conté. ¿Cierto?"_

"Así es."

" _No soy una buena persona. De hecho, soy todo lo contrario."_ dijo Chara. _"Muchos en el Subterráneo le echaron la culpa a Frisk…cuando el que tomó las riendas a la hora de matar fui yo. Manipulé a todo el mundo, incluyendo a Frisk. Estuve a punto de hacer algo horrible de no ser porque Frisk logró reiniciar la línea temporal."_

"Así es. Entendí todo eso." dijo Alexander. "Una y otra vez reiniciaron, matando en distintas cantidades con cada reinicio."

" _¿Entonces porqué sigues actuando como si yo fuera un ángel?"_ preguntó Chara con algo de enojo. _"Es imposible que no hayas sentido, aunque sea un poco de odio, o algo de desilusión respecto a mi persona."_

"Probablemente." dijo Alexander. "Pero así como tú respetaste el no dar apreciaciones personales respecto a mi situación, yo no lo haré en la tuya. Además…no creo que sea necesario."

" _¿Qué quieres decir?"_

Alexander miró a Frisk.

"¿Crees en Chara? ¿Crees que logrará salir adelante?"

 _* Frisk con una sonrisa responde que está seguro de que Chara podrá ser feliz. Aún si la meta está a una larga distancia, él le ayudará a lograrlo._

"Bien dicho." dijo Alexander. "También creo en él."

"… _No lo entiendo."_ Chara simplemente no sabía que estaba pasando. _"¿Por qué creen que tengo esperanzas de cambiar? ¿O de remediar lo que hice?"_

"Unas cuantas razones." respondió Alexander. Había motivos, pero la razón principal, era cierta aura de color azul que rodeaba a Chara, y Alexander sabía perfectamente que emoción significaba.

"Para comenzar, nadie Aquí está negando que hiciste algo malo. Técnicamente lo hiciste. Los mataste. En circunstancias comunes eso quedaría ahí, pero ambos vivimos en un mundo donde lo común es más raro que la rareza misma. los mataste...muchas veces, reiniciando esa línea de tiempo una y otra vez…pero como estamos hablando de viaje en el tiempo, lo que cuenta es la última línea. Por tu historia, una gran parte de esos que dices que mataste, están vivos."

" _¡Pero el Subterráneo cambió a algo irreconocible para nosotros!"_ dijo Chara.

"Pero planean arreglarlo. ¿O no?" preguntó Alexander. "Al final, todo quedará como antes, y espero que con todos vivos."

" _¿Qué te asegura que no voy a volver a reiniciar la línea otra vez para comenzar a matar nuevamente?"_ preguntó Chara. _"He mentido en múltiples ocasiones. Podría estar jugando a ser el niño bueno en estos momentos para que simplemente no me odies, o para mantenerte como aliado hasta el tiempo que sea necesario."_

"También es probable." dijo Alexander, comenzando a sonreír. "Pero recuerda lo que acabo de decir hace poco sobre lo común y lo raro. Si creo en ti al final de la historia, debo tener un motivo para ello ¿Verdad?"

"…" Chara cambió su expresión a una más confundida.

"Dime… ¿Qué es lo que sientes respecto a lo que has hecho?" preguntó Alexander.

" _Confusión, duda, angustia…y dolor."_

"Por supuesto que duele. En tu interior. ¿Verdad?" preguntó Alexander. Chara asintió con la cabeza. "Dices que los mataste a sangre fría múltiples veces, pero ahora, en tu situación actual…tienes dudas. Tal vez estás arrepentido. Tal vez viste que no tenía sentido, qué se yo. No sé qué fue lo que logró hacerte cambiar de parecer…pero si puedo asegurar algo."

Alexander se acercó hasta Chara, arrodillándose con una sola rodilla, y usando la otra como apoyo.

"Si eres capaz de asumir todo lo que has hecho, y créeme, es tremendamente difícil que alguien lo haga…entonces es imposible que sigas siendo el asesino que crees que eres."

" _! ! !"_ El comentario pilló totalmente desprevenido a Chara.

"Tu compañero Frisk cree en ti. Yo creo en ti. Ambos creemos…que hay bondad en ti, Chara. Si sientes culpa, es porque tu corazón tiene una herida. Una herida que no sanará fácilmente, pero con el tiempo, te darás cuenta de que es posible cambiar. Estás haciendo lo imposible para ayudar a toda una nación. No me puedes decir que no estás intentándolo."

"…" Chara estaba totalmente sorprendido, y su expresión lo demostraba con creces.

"Lo diré de nuevo para que se quede en tu cabeza: Hay bondad en ti, Chara." Alexander miró a Frisk. "Tienes al mejor compañero para guiarte y hacer lo correcto. Habla con él. Escúchalo. Dile lo que piensas. Mientras más confianza tengan, mayor será la fuerza con la que afronten sus problemas y desafíos en el futuro."

Alexander se levantó, mirando hacia arriba, donde estaban las estrellas. Chara seguía sin salir de su trance.

"Lo último que se pierde es la esperanza Chara. Aférrate a ella, y al mismo tiempo, deja que te brinde toda la energía que requieras. Si dicha esperanza te hace experimentar diferentes emociones, pues que así sea. Deja que entren. Siéntelas. Recuérdalas cada vez que las necesites."

"… _Wow…"_

Chara por fin reaccionó, comenzando a sonreír lentamente.

" _Realmente eres bueno dando apoyo a los que están a tu alrededor. Trataré de seguir tu consejo."_

"Ojalá pudiera hacer lo mismo conmigo mismo." dijo Alexander con un tono un tanto deprimido.

" _¿De que hablas?"_

"Muchos me han dicho en el viaje que a veces no comprendo la importancia de mis acciones. También hay algunos que saben que a veces pienso que soy inferior a lo que realmente soy. Actúo como Líder y Estratega de la Alianza Multiespecie…pero siempre me persigue el pensamiento de que no me lo perdonaría si algo le llega a pasar a mis amigos durante una batalla. Como puedes ver, son muchas las inquietudes que tengo, y lamentablemente mi mundo trabaja de forma distinta al tuyo."

Alexander soltó un suspiro, y miró a Chara nuevamente.

También…sé que tarde o temprano, me encontraré con el principal enemigo y causante de todo el malestar. Sé…que cuando llegue ese momento…debo estar preparado para matarlo. Lo que ha hecho, y lo que sea que planee hacer…es imperdonable…pero aún no estoy listo. Parece que aún debo encontrar la fuerza y voluntad necesaria para ese momento."

 _* Frisk le dice a Alexander que puede contar con sus amigos y compañeros._

"Eso es cierto." dijo Alexander. "Pero si las circunstancias hacen que yo tenga que dar el golpe final…no quiero fallarle a todo el mundo y arriesgar el futuro de Equestria solo porque no fui capaz de cumplir con lo que prometí desde el principio."

" _Estoy seguro de que encontraras en ti la fuerza que te falta para ese momento."_ dijo Chara. _"Tienes mi apoyo, Alexander Woodgate."_

"Y ustedes tienen el mío, Chara Dreemurr y Frisk." dijo Alexander. "Espero que, en algún momento de su viaje, puedan recordar que en otro mundo…hay alguien que cree en ustedes."

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, satisfechos con la charla. En este punto, la luz ya estaba mucho más cerca de ellos.

 ***Ya es hora***

La voz de Zvaigzne se escuchó perfectamente.

 ***Serán transportados a un espacio que he creado temporalmente para que descansen un poco, y luego los devolveré a sus respectivos mundos***

De la nada y sin previo aviso, una luz brillante hizo que ambos humanos tuvieran que tapar rápidamente sus ojos con sus brazos.

"¡No otra vez con esta luz!" gritó Alexander.

.

.

.

.

 ***Ya pueden abrir los ojos***

Ambos humanos siguieron la instrucción de la estrella, y al abrir los ojos, se dieron cuenta de que volvieron al lugar en donde habían encontrado a Zvaigzne, con la misma vista del lugar en donde se encontraba ella en el espacio.

 ***Quiero agradecerles profundamente por lo que han hecho hoy, Alexander Woodgate. Chara Dreemurr***

"En otras circunstancias, te diría 'De nada'…pero lo que puedo decir ahora…es que realmente espero que no vuelva a vivir una situación como esta el resto de mi vida." dijo Alexander sin ánimos al final.

" _Opino lo mismo."_ dijo Chara. _"Ya tenemos suficientes preocupaciones en nuestro mundo como para lidiar con esto otra vez…aunque me alegra que esto te ayude."_

 ***Esto no es algo que me ayudara a mí*** dijo Zvaigzne. **"Fueron millones las muertes provocadas por esta criatura, y esta es la mejor manera de hacer justicia por ellos. No puedo ni imaginarme cuántas vidas han salvado de un futuro incierto***

" _A estas alturas, no voy a cuestionar nada."_ dijo Chara. _"Solo quiero que esto termine, para volver a nuestra misión en el Subterráneo."_

"También debo volver. Nuestro viaje en Equestria aún no termina." dijo Alexander.

(¡Así es-kupo! Hay que continuar.) dijo Mogu, que estaba al lado de Alexander, flotando al nivel de su cabeza.

 _* Frisk dice que ha sido un viaje fantástico y divertido en general._

 ***…Puedo ver que realmente son humanos especiales*** dijo Zvaigzne. ***Es un honor y un placer conocer directamente a tan maravillosos humanos***

"¿Y a qué vino eso?" preguntó Alexander con curiosidad.

 ***Muchos otros seres en esta posición, habrían pedido alguna especie de recompensa por sus acciones. Muchos seres se habrían dado por vencidos. Muchos seres no habrían tenido la voluntad y determinación que ustedes poseen. Es interesante que aun habiendo billones entre billones entre universos…todos son únicos y diferentes en tantos aspectos. Es una maravilla***

" _No estamos exactamente en una posición adecuada para estar exigiendo recompensas o algún tipo de agradecimiento especial."_

"…" Alexander quedó pensativo por un momento. "Tal vez…hay algo que puedes hacer por nosotros."

Las palabras de Alexander sorprendieron a Chara y a Frisk.

 ***¿Qué es lo que propones, Alexander Woodgate?***

"No es nada material, obviamente." dijo Alexander. "Es más bien un favor…no, una petición."

" _¿Una…petición?"_ dijo Chara, un tanto confundido.

"Quiero que nos observes." dijo Alexander. "Es algo que ya has hecho, después de todo sabías de nuestro pasado y nuestros objetivos. Es todo lo que te pido. Me sentiría bien, sabiendo que un ser tan único como tú está en algún punto de la existencia, en otro universo…con la esperanza de que tengamos éxito."

"… _¿Cómo?"_ preguntó Chara. _"¿Cómo es que nada de esto te afecta? ¿No te pones nervioso? ¿Cómo es que lo logras?"_

"Chara…estamos soñando." dijo Alexander, casi sin ánimo. "Está claro que aquí es más fácil relajarse. Si estuviéramos en esta misma situación, pero despiertos…créeme que estaría en el suelo, con las piernas temblando y tratando de resolver muchas dudas que no tendrían respuesta."

" _Tienes…un buen punto."_

 ***Puedes estar seguro de que observaré tus avances y logros, Alexander Woodgate. También los de ustedes, pequeños Chara y Frisk*** dijo Zvaigzne. ***Está todo listo para que cada uno regrese a su cuerpo y a su respectivo mundo, pero antes, me gustaría agregar algo más. Si quieren despedirse, pueden tomarse el tiempo que requieran, pues debo comunicarles que sus recuerdos de este evento serán diferentes para cada uno de ustedes***

Esto llamó la atención del grupo de inmediato.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Alexander.

 ***Debido a la naturaleza de tu magia breezie, y al reciente control sobre tus sueños, tú podrás recordar todo, si no es que gran parte de lo ocurrido, Alexander Woodgate*** dijo Zvaigzne, para luego observar a los pequeños. ***Sin embargo, en el caso de Chara y Frisk…este fenómeno es nuevo para ellos, por lo que sus recuerdos serán vagos y fugaces. Lamentablemente para ustedes, cuando despierten, lo más probable es que su mente lo interprete como un extraño sueño, y olvidarán gran parte de esto***

"… _Oh."_ fue lo único que dijo Chara, y sin nada de ánimo. _"Es…una pena. Me habría gustado recordar lo que Alexander me dijo."_

"En teoría no debíamos conocernos. Era imposible por razones obvias. Considera todo esto como un extra."

" _Pero…es probable que olvide lo que hicimos juntos."_

"El saber que logramos algo grande juntos me da esperanzas y fuerzas para continuar." dijo Alexander. "Con saber que en este momento ambos pudimos conocernos y hacer algo extraordinario es suficiente para mí. Es una pena que lo vayas a olvidar…pero yo jamás te olvidaré amigo. Ni a ti, ni a Frisk."

 ***No subestimen su propia mente, pequeños del Subterráneo*** dijo Zvaigzne. ***Recuerden que sus almas interactuaron una con la otra en la batalla con la criatura. Tal vez olvides a Alexander…pero tu mente jamás olvidará que conociste a alguien en este sueño. Es probable que, con el tiempo, puedas recordar poco a poco de esta experiencia***

" _Bueno…eso es más alentador."_ dijo Chara, con una ligera sonrisa.

 ***Cuando ustedes me digan…los regresaré a sus respectivos lugares***

Alexander miró a Chara con una sonrisa genuina. Mogu hizo un saludo, para luego comenzar a desaparecer.

"Creo que ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir cuando charlamos anteriormente." dijo Alexander. "Pero aun así…te voy a decir esto antes de irnos."

Alexander se agachó, nuevamente se arrodilló usando una rodilla como apoyo.

"Ha sido un placer conocerlos a ambos. Como tendré menos problemas recordando este evento…les juro, que los recordaré aun cuando mi viaje termine. Jamás olvidaré estos escasos pero fantásticos momentos…y les deseo la mejor de las suertes para sus objetivos en el Subterráneo. Mantengan su determinación muchachos, que les llevará lejos, más allá de donde crean posible."

Alexander estiró su mano izquierda, con la palma en dirección al suelo.

Frisk hizo un gesto de despedida, antes de desaparecer. Al igual que Mogu, volvió al interior de su compañero.

" _Es una verdadera lástima que vaya a olvidar una buena parte de este sueño. Mi odio a los humanos como un todo aún no ha cambiado mucho…pero gracias a este sueño…gracias a ti…por lo menos puedo ver que hay humanos que verdaderamente vale la pena entender. Espero que cuando despierte, en algún momento pueda volver a darme cuenta de ello. Gracias por todo, Alexander Woodgate…y te deseo suerte a ti, y a tus compañeros de Equestria en tu búsqueda. Sé que encontrarás la fuerza que te falta para tu objetivo final. Espero…que al despertar…en algún momento pueda recordarte, así que antes de que lo olvide…te digo ahora mismo, que yo también, deseo lo mejor para ti, y de haber mantenido estos recuerdos, habría deseado lo mejor para ti desde mi mundo. Espero que eso cuente."_

Chara estiró la mano, para ponerla encima de la de Alexander.

" _Adiós Alexander. Cuídate mucho, porque tienes a un grupo que liderar."_

"Y tú cuídate Chara, y también tú Frisk, porque tienen a una nación que liberar."

Alexander se levantó, y junto con el pequeño, observaron en la dirección en donde estaba Zvaigzne.

"Estamos listos/ _Estamos listos."_ dijeron ambos humanos y al mismo tiempo, con una perfecta sincronía.

 ***Muy bien*** dijo Zvaigzne. ***Ahora, solo relájense, y cierren los ojos. Tengo entendido que la luz del teletransporte les ha molestado últimamente***

El lugar comenzó a brillar, aumentando poco a poco la luminosidad.

"Adiós Zvaigzne. Fue un verdadero placer conocer a una estrella de antaño." dijo Alexander, para luego cerrar los ojos.

" _Todo esto sigue siendo extraño y fantástico para mí…pero nos alegra haber podido ayudar. No necesitamos fama por lo que hicimos, pues sabemos su importancia…y eso es lo que importa."_ dijo Chara, para luego cerrar los ojos. _"Hasta siempre, estrella del universo."_

 ***Les deseo la mejor de las suertes a ambos…Alexander Woodgate, Elegido del Destino… y Chara Dreemurr, Pionero de la Determinación***

La luz se hizo más brillante, al punto de cubrir todo de blanco. Pasaron varios segundos, y finalmente…

Todo volvió a como estaba antes.

BGM -OFF-

.

.

.

.

"…Es el sueño más extraño que he tenido en toda mi vida."

" _Es el sueño más extraño que he tenido en toda mi vida."_

* * *

 **[NDA:**

 **Este ha sido el último capítulo de 'D &D'. Muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia. Volveré a repetir solo por si acaso. Estos eventos so canónicos con lo que pasa en Fatum y Felltale. Personalmente tuve el interés de escribir el personaje de una estrella, y eso fue lo que comenzó el desarrollo de esta historia. Luego comencé a lanzar idea tras idea hasta quedar satisfecho con algunas que cumplían con lo que buscaba.**

 **Ahora pues...a volver a Fatum y Felltale, que las cosas están intensas.**

 **¡Adiós!]**


End file.
